


Meta Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Injury, borrower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Two borrowers, Amanda and Allison, are living in the apartment building of four familiar faces. A shame they end up getting caught.
Series: Perspective Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Amanda's Stubbornness Shall Be Her Downfall

Amanda peered around the cabinet door, checking to make sure the coast was clear. With a grin she whipped her hook out, embedding it into the wood and grappling down with ease. She came over to where a plate of cookies sat unattended, steam still coming off them as they cooled. Amanda grabbed one and carefully broke off a chunk, letting it melt in her mouth.

“Mmm~” Amanda gave a pleased hum at the taste. She ate more of it until she couldn’t stomach any more sugar, looking down at the half a cookie left. Amanda bit her lip, realizing she hadn’t been exactly…subtle. She glanced back at her rope, wondering how she could carry it and climb. The answer being, of course, that she couldn’t.

“Aww, dang it.” Amanda huffed, breaking the cookie apart and shoving the pieces into her bag. “This is gonna be such a mess.” It was her own fault being so greedy with the sweets. Now that her bag was packed with a melting chocolate chip cookie, she hoisted the strap over her shoulder and grunted at the weight. Now that all trace of her presence was gone, Amanda went back to the rope and began the arduous task of climbing with a full bag.

Patton hummed as he went back into the kitchen. The cookies should have cooled down by now and he was so ready to have one. His eyes landed on the cookies but then traveled up as movement caught his eye. His eyes widened at the sight of…a tiny girl hanging from the cupboard?

Patton was frozen in shock.

Amanda clung to the rope, careful not to fall as the human’s footsteps shook the cabinets. A breeze slowly turned Amanda around, leaving her facing the human dead on. She gulped.

Acting on instinct, Amanda began to scramble up the rope at twice her normal speed.

“W-Wait!” Patton yelled, moving closer to the tiny girl. He reached out his hand but faltered, wondering if that was the best course of action.

“AH!” Seeing the hand come towards her Amanda let go of the rope, intent on sliding down out of the human’s immediate grasp. However, the cookie bag threw off her equilibrium. She swung as she fell, her leg getting tangled up in the string. As Amanda fell farther it became taunt, causing her to painfully dangle upside-down by one leg.

“Oh no!” Patton gasped and carefully brought both his hands up on either side of the small girl. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Patton reassured as he gently cupped her and the hook to stop her from hanging.

“Nonononono-” Amanda shook her head frantically, closing her eyes and curling in on herself as those giant hands actually _touched_ her. Not to mention, her leg felt as if it was on fire. This was officially becoming the second worst moment of her life.

Patton furrowed his eyebrows in concern and quickly took her into his room. He placed her on the bed, so she would have a soft surface to lie on and gently looked her over. He noticed the string still wrapped around her and her leg and carefully reached out to untangle. “It’s okay, I’m just gonna get this off of ya.” Patton continued to reassure.

“Don’t touch me!” Amanda hissed in pain as she pulled her leg closer to herself, fingers shaking as she tried to undo the knot.

Patton brought his hands back quickly, no longer knowing what to do. He wanted to help but he didn’t want to scare the poor girl either. “Please, I’m just trying to help.”

“I- I don’t need your help!” Amanda insisted, frustrated tears sprouting in the corners of her eyes.

Patton felt even more concerned when he noticed the tears. “Kiddo, hey, it’s alright.” He said softly. “Calm down. Deep breaths.” He started breathing in the familiar pattern, the one he used to help Virgil out.

“I’m not a kiddo.” Amanda glared at him, but slowly she steadied her breathing and gained enough of a grip to untangle her leg. Amanda wrapped the string up, about to stuff it in her bag before remembering that was full of cookie. Instead, she threw it around her shoulders like a sash, reaching for the pin she kept at her side. 

“Stay where you are!” Amanda threatened, biting her lip to keep from screaming as she stood up and brandished her sword at the human.

“Whoa!” Patton put his hands up in surrender as the tiny girl pointed a very sharp looking pin at him. He briefly wondered where she had gotten it from. “Um…okay? I really don’t mean you any harm, though.”

“Likely story,” Amanda growled, looking around for the nearest escape route.

“No, really! I just want to help you.” Patton said, slowly putting his arms down. “What were you doing up there anyway?” He asked.

“…None of your business.” Amanda lowered her sword slightly, surprised the human was actually keeping his distance. 

Patton chuckled a little. “Well, I mean, it _is_ sorta my business, with you being in my apartment and all. Not that I’m mad or anything!” Patton wanted to make that clear. “Just curious.” Patton looked the tiny girl over, still in awe, when he noticed something on her face.

“Is that…chocolate?” He asked, reaching up to his face at the same spot she had it on hers.

Amanda reached up, mirroring the human’s movements. She felt some chocolate left there, a side effect of her messy eating habits. “Uh, yes?” Amanda answered cautiously, knowing the human might get mad about her cookie theft.

Patton smiled sadly as he realized what the girl must have been there for. “Were you hungry? Is that why you were in my kitchen?” He asked.

“I, well I only took one…” Amanda paused her explanation. No, why should she have to explain herself to a human? She shouldn’t be talking to him at all! Amanda took a step away from him, forgetting it was her bad leg. She let out a cry the moment pressure was put on it, her legs collapsing and sending her tumbling down.

“Whoa!” Patton exclaimed and subconsciously surrounded her with his hands. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to be gentle. 

“I’m…fine.” Amanda pushed herself up, trying to bring her pin up again, but the effort of trying to do both simultaneously just made her fall on her stomach again.

Patton bit his lip, eyes going to her leg. “I…I think you may have hurt your leg when you got all twisted up in it.” Patton guessed. He suddenly stood up. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go get the first aid kit.” He ran off to the bathroom.

Amanda looked up, realizing the human was gone. She tried to stand up, but her leg burned so fiercely that it was clear that wasn’t an option right now. Instead, Amanda began to army crawl towards the edge of the sheets. Grabbing hold and giving a small prayer, Amanda slid down towards the floor.

“OW!” Amanda couldn’t bite back her exclamation as she fell directly on her injured leg, making it flare up again.

Patton rushed back in, eyes going to the bed. He panicked when he didn’t see the girl but then his eyes spotted movement on the ground and he saw the curl lying there. He gasped. “Oh goodness!” Patton threw the first aid kit on the bed and reached down to scoop the girl up. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fiNE!” The last part of Amanda’s words became a high pitched yell as her leg painfully protested being moved. She clenched her jaw.

Patton winced and gently set her down back on the bed. She definitely did _not_ sound fine. Patton dug through the first aid kit and cut up some gauze. “Alright. I’m going to wrap up your leg, okay? Can I do that?” He asked, not wanting to do it without consent.

Amanda shook her head weakly, unable to say anything lest it come out as another scream.

Patton frowned. “Well…do you want to do it? As long as your leg gets taken care of, I’m good with anything.” Patton said with a soft smile.

Amanda took a deep breath. She had never wrapped a leg before, but she definitely didn’t want the human getting any grabbier.

“I…I can do it.” Amanda said, a bit unsure of her own skills but willing to try. Especially if it meant the human left her alone.

Patton nodded, glad to see they were finally getting somewhere. He placed the gauze close enough for her to reach and then sat back to watch in case she needed help.

“How do I, uh, do this?” Amanda asked, gathering up the gauze in her arms and carefully rolling up her pants leg.

“Oh uh…” Patton thought for a moment. “Just take the end of the gauze and start at the base of the injury and then work your way up, making sure you overlap slightly,” Patton explained.

“Right.” Amanda followed his instructions, looking up at him to see if she had done it correctly.

Patton smiled. “Good job! It looks great.” 

Amanda frowned up at the human. His behavior was certainly odd. Why did he care if her leg was wrapped, anyhow?

“What do you want from me?” Amanda asked, gazing at him with suspicion.

Patton frowned again, looking at the tiny girl with a tilted head. “I…nothing, I just want to make sure that you’re okay,” Patton answered truthfully.

“Why’d you take me captive then?” Amanda’s hand went once again to her pin. “Every human wants something.”

Patton put his hands up once again, wanting to let her know that he meant her no harm. “No, really! I just wanted to help untangle you from your string.” Patton explained. “After all, it was sort of my fault that that happened.”

Amanda paused, not actually expecting a human to take the blame for something like that. “Well, yeah I guess.” Honestly, she blamed her own climbing skills.

“Like I said, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Patton said before his face lit up in realization. “Oh! I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m Patton.” Patton grinned. He reached out to offer a shake but decided against it and put his hand back down.

Amanda contemplated for a moment whether she should give out her name. Of course, she shouldn’t be talking to a human at all, but with her leg in its current condition, it’d be difficult to make another escape attempt while Patton was in the room. Perhaps cooperation would be her best bet.

“My name’s Amanda.” Amanda said finally.

Patton grinned. “Amanda! Well, it’s nice to meet you!” Patton still couldn’t believe that such a tiny person existed but he was doing his best to keep his curiosity to himself. He didn’t want to scare her, after all.

“Do you always climb things like that?” Patton asked, referring to back in the kitchen.

“I mean, I climb a lot of things.” Amanda shrugged as if it would be obvious. “It’s kind of the easiest way to get around.”

“I wish I could climb like that.” Though, he wasn’t sure what he would use that ability for. Rock climbing? 

Patton glanced down at Amanda’s leg again with a small frown. “How does your leg feel?”

“Like it’s on fire.” Amanda’s eyes widened slightly, realizing that admitting weakness to a human probably wasn’t such a good idea. “I mean…a small fire. It’s fine, really.”

“That…doesn’t really _sound_ like it’s fine,” Patton said with a slight wince. “I think it might be best for you to stay off of it for a while.”

“Not really an option,” Amanda muttered, trying weakly to stand again. She tried to use her pin as a walking stick, only for the needle to poke through the blanket.

“Careful!” Patton reached his hand to surround but not touch her. “Amanda, really, you should rest it.”

Amanda’s eyes widened, feeling a jolt of primal fear go through her as the human’s hand came at her.

“Stay back!” Amanda swung her pin at Patton’s hand, slicing across the palm.

“Ow!” Patton yelled, hissing as he brought his hand to his chest. He looked down to see a long cut that was now bleeding pretty badly.

And it was at that moment, that the door opened. “Pat! Are you okay!?” Virgil yelled out, hearing the shout of pain coming from Patton. He ran into Patton’s bedroom to see Patton sitting there with a bleeding hand. “What happened, how did-” He cut himself off when he looked up more and saw a…tiny girl?

Virgil froze. “…What the hell?”

Amanda trembled, favoring her good leg as she held her needle out in front of her with both arms. “Don’t come any closer!” She warned, feeling even less sure of herself now that there were _two_ humans.

Virgil blinked, taking notice of the needle and putting two and two together. “Wait a second, did _you_ do that to Patton’s hand?” Virgil asked, glaring at the tiny girl. Patton’s eyes widened and he put his uninjured hand on Virgil’s arm.

“Wait! It’s not her fault! She was just trying to protect herself. It was my fault that I got too close.” Patton said sadly. 

“I’ll…I’ll do it to you too if you come near me.” Amanda threatened, noticing the second human seemed a lot more aggressive.

Virgil scowled at the tiny girl but grabbed the first aid kit on the bed and started to bandage Patton’s hand.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Patton said and Virgil just nodded, his eyes still on the tiny girl. 

“…I really don’t think you’re in the position to be making threats.” Virgil spoke, not only talking about her injured leg but her size as well.

Amanda took a deep breath, knowing he was right. The very act of standing was taking a toll on her, and she had begun to shake from exertion.

“Well, I’m the one that’s armed.” She pointed out.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and reached over, plucking the girl’s weapon from her gasp easily. 

“Virgil!” Patton yelled at his friend.

“Hey!” Amanda glared at the human. “Give that back!” She tried to take a step towards the human, only to lose her balance and fall on her stomach.

“Amanda! Are you okay?” Patton leaned forward in worry but kept his hands back.

Virgil looked at the tiny pin for a second but his eyes widened when he saw the tiny girl, apparently named Amanda, fall.

“I’m fine!” Amanda hurriedly pushed herself up, worried about keeping her eyes off her captors too long.

Patton turned to glare at Virgil. “Why would you take her pin?” Patton said, disappointed in Virgil and showing that through the look he sent his friend.

Virgil winced. “I just didn’t want either of us getting stabbed again,” Virgil argued back. He then turned back to Amanda. “Look, I’m sorry.” He apologized, knowing Patton would have made him anyway. “But, based on the look of things, Patton was just trying to help you. You had no reason to freaking _stab_ him.”

“I didn’t mean to stab him _that_ hard,” Amanda admitted, sitting up more. Indeed, she was a bit proud of how effective her weapon had been, but now might not be the best time to admit that. “I just wanted to send a warning. I don’t like being grabbed.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Patton apologized, looking down. “I should have known better.”

“…Still, stabbing him was a bit excessive.” Virgil said, looking from Patton to Amanda.

“I don’t exactly have a lot of options at my disposal.” Amanda was now noticing that all her options seemed to be gone now, and perhaps she should be a bit more careful about not angering the humans. “Humans aren’t keen to listen to people like me. It’s more grab first, kill later.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “ _Kill?!_ ” Patton exclaimed in horror, hands going to his mouth. Virgil’s eyes went wide right along with Patton’s.

“Whoa, whoa…you don’t actually think _we’re_ going to…kill you…do you?” Virgil asked, looking Amanda up and down.

“Well, not right now, no,” Amanda admitted, having noticed how calm these humans were acting. “Although I was wondering when it’d come up.”

“We would never, ever, _ever_!” Patton said, eyes wide and filled with concern. “I-I actually want the exact opposite. For you to get _better_.”

“Yeah and, well, despite the fact that you hurt Pat, I don’t want to see you dead either. That’s just wrong.” It was wrong whether the person in question was a human or not. Cause Amanda was definitely not human but she _was_ a person.

“…why should I believe you?” Amanda frowned, looking between the two of them. Honestly, the idea of a human _not_ wanting her dead was…baffling.

“Because if we wanted you dead, you would be dead already,” Virgil said, plain and simple. Patton, this time, hit Virgil in the arm.

“Seriously Virgil, _stop it_.” Patton did his best to glare at Virgil and Virgil ducked his head down.

“S-Sorry.” Didn’t make it any less true though. Patton sighed but turned back to Amanda.

“He could have said it better, but he is right,” Patton said with a gentle smile.

“Well then, what _do_ you want from me?” Amanda asked again, looking at the new human. She knew Patton had said he just wanted to help her, but that made no sense. Besides, if he really wanted to help he wouldn’t have grabbed her in the first place.

“Well…I just got here.” Virgil defended himself. “I’m not actually sure yet. Pat?” He looked down at his friend, who was still kneeled near the bed.

Patton bit his lip. “I’ve already _said_ what I want. For you to get better. Why don’t you believe me?”

“Sorry, it’s just…hard to believe,” Amanda admitted. “Humans always have some sort of motive.”

“And my motive is seeing you get better. And so is Virgil’s, right?” Patton turned to look at Virgil and Virgil’s eyes widened.

“What?” Patton narrowed his eyes. “I mean, uh, yeah! Right.” Patton nodded and smiled back at Amanda.

“And I’m willing to give you whatever you need until your leg is all healed up!” Patton exclaimed.

“Oh! Well, that’s very kind of you.” Amanda’s eyes widened in surprise. “But really I should be going home.”

“Oh.” Patton bit his lip. “Um, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“What do you mean?” Amanda gave Patton a wary glance, knowing this was where his true motives would come out.

“I mean, well, where do you even live?” Patton asked. Virgil just watched this interaction, curious as well.

“Uh…” Amanda glanced briefly at the outlet under the bedside table. “…around.”

Patton didn’t notice but Virgil had followed her gaze. He put two and two together. “…Do you live in the walls?”

“What?” Amanda quickly looked away, eager to deny it. “Who said anything about the walls?”

Virgil smirked. “Sounds like someone who does live in the walls and is trying to deny it.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “But, if you live in the walls…isn’t that a lot of climbing and walking?”

“Well, yeah,” Amanda admitted, looking at her leg. “But it’ll be fine, I can just rest for a while. I’ve got food preserves.” _Sort of_ , she thought distantly, remembering the mess of melted cookie in her bag.

Patton shook his head. “I…I _really_ can’t let you go in this condition. You’d just hurt yourself even more!” Patton was quick to continue. “But! Once you’re all better, you are more than free to go home.”

“No, I’ll be fine!” Amanda insisted, scooting backward. “I can’t stay here!” 

“But-!” Virgil cut Patton off by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Amanda.

“Alright. If you can make it over there.” He pointed to where she had been looking earlier. “And _not_ hurt yourself, then you can go.”

“But Virgil-” Virgil shook his head and Patton shut his mouth. He understood what Virgil was trying to do but he didn’t _want_ Amanda to get hurt.

“What, right now?” Amanda shifted, stalling for time as her leg reignited.

Virgil nodded. “Yep. Show us what you got.”

“Okay.” Amanda scooted on her butt over to the edge of the bed, unfortunately, close to the humans. Her leg protested the move, and Amanda kept her jaw clenched to keep from giving any indication that she was in pain. She could feel two giant pairs of eyes watching her every move. She could do this. 

Amanda turned herself around, gripping onto the sheets with her remaining strength. She gave a quick prayer, and she jumped.

Patton’s eyes widened and he went to reach out to catch her but Virgil held his arms back. He hated having to do this but Amanda seemed too stubborn to accept help unless they proved it to her.

“Augh!” Amanda couldn’t hold back a groan as she landed painfully on her uninjured side, rolling down a few more inches before finally coming to a stop. _Dang it_.

Virgil winced and released Patton’s arms, who immediately scooped Amanda up and looked her over. “Oh goodness, are you okay!?”

“Ow.” Amanda cringed, Patton’s jostling only serving to aggravate her injuries. “I- I was fine, I had it. Put me back, I can make it.”

“I think we’ve proved that you’re too injured to make it,” Virgil spoke, crossing his arms.

“Virgil, you should have let me catch her!” Patton exclaimed, actually looking a little betrayed. Virgil sighed, hating to be looked at like that.

“Sorry, but it was the only way. She is _way_ too stubborn.”

“I can make it, I didn’t need catching.” Amanda winced, sitting up.

“Come _on_.” Virgil groaned, leaning forward a bit. “Look, Patton is right. We really do just want to help. So stop pretending like everything is okay when it _clearly_ isn’t.” Virgil spoke, glaring slightly at Amanda.

“Fine!” Amanda glared back at him. “Life sucks and I’m in pain. But I certainly don’t need your help.”

“Why not?” Patton asked, eyes wide in his signature puppy dog look. “We promise not to keep you here any longer than need be. And we can provide you with anything you need, both for your leg or if you need food, stuff like that.”

Amanda looked back at him. It was clear even to her that she wasn’t going anywhere. And maybe things wouldn’t be so bad if she stayed on this human’s good side. After her leg healed she might even be able to sneak away pretty easily.

“Well, I guess I don’t have much of a choice.” Amanda shrugged.


	2. The Benefits to Being Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this whole being kidnapped thing isn't so bad.

“I’m sorry but I promise you’ll be free to go once you’re all healed up.” Patton said once more, driving home that point. “Now, are you still hungry? I can make some dinner.”

Virgil shrugged. “I could eat.”

“I mean, sure.” Amanda shrugged again. She was still pretty full of cookie, and had more in her bag if she so desired.

“Great! Some good food will be good for you.” Patton told Amanda before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Virgil followed close behind, eyes focused on the tiny girl. Patton set her down on the counter and started rummaging through the fridge for something to make.

Virgil leaned against the same counter about a foot away from Amanda and looked down at her. “So uh…what are you, anyway?”

“None of your business.” Amanda raised an eyebrow, leaning back to be able to meet his gaze.

Virgil’s eyes widened before he huffed. “Well, fine then.”

“Be nice Virgil.” Patton said as he took out the ingredients for a big breakfast. “Everyone good with breakfast for dinner.” Patton giggled. Virgil nodded.

“I mean, my lunch was a cookie, so that’s how my eating habits are,” Amanda admitted, glancing at the plate that was still out.

“Same.” Virgil said, smirking. Patton giggled.

“Breakfast it is then!” He started up the fryer and opened the bag of hash browns.

“What is that, anyways?” Amanda asked, trying to look over at what Patton was making.

“Huh? Oh! These are hash browns.” Patton said as he poured them all into the fryer. “They’re made from potatoes.”

“Yeah, how do you not know that?” Virgil asked. Though, he supposed it made sense if she lived in the walls most of the time.

“I love potatoes!” Amanda perked up at the mention of her favorite food, only to turn and glare at Virgil again. “And it’s not like I know every human dish in existence, you know. My range is fairly limited.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Virgil said. Patton was smiling at her exclamation.

“You do? Awesome! I'll’ remember that for while you’re staying with us.” Patton giggled, making the mental note and starting on the bacon as well.

“Oh, um, thanks,” Amanda said, trying not to get over-excited at the idea of more potatoes.

“No problem! Anything for our guest!” Patton grinned and turned back to focus on cooking. Virgil bit his lip and looked down at Amanda.

“You, uh, want to watch TV or something while Pat finishes cooking?” He asked, pointing towards the living room.

Amanda glanced at the living room, then at Virgil. “I’ve never watched TV.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Wait, seriously?” Once again, he supposed it made sense but it was still sort of a shocking thing to hear.

“I mean, I’ve seen it on before,” Amanda explained. “But it’s not exactly safe for me to just sit still and watch, so I was taught to not do things like that. It’s one of the rules I actually follow.”

“Huh.” Virgil shared a look with Patton, who nodded enthusiastically. “Well, looks like we’ll have to fix that.” Virgil reached a hand towards Amanda, intent on picking her up when he thought better of it and changed direction so he was offering his hand palm up for her to climb on. Patton grinned when he saw this.

“Uh, we can do that later.” Amanda offered, eyeing the hand cautiously. “I mean, this counter is just _so_ comfortable, it’d be a shame to leave it.” In actuality, the hard surface was quite unpleasant when compared to the previous softness of the bed.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Is it? Cause I can say with, like, almost certainty that the couch is _much_ more comfortable than this counter.” Virgil kept his hand where it was.

“Come on, it’s not like I’m going to do anything to you.” Virgil reassured.

“…fine.” Amanda’s shoulders slumped, scooting closer. She didn’t love the idea of putting herself in a human’s hands, but she’d rather be in charge of doing it then being grabbed all the time. Amanda hoisted herself slowly onto the palm, wincing as her leg flared up again.

Virgil waited until she was settled before moving his hand and holding it against his chest. He turned to Patton. “Call us when food is done.”

“Will do!” Patton exclaimed and Virgil moved to the living room, letting Amanda off on the armrest of the couch before plopping onto the couch as well. He turned the TV onto Netflix and started scrolling.

“Alright, see anything that looks interesting?” Virgil asked, looking towards Amanda.

Amanda looked at the screen, recognizing a name. Her eyebrows raised. “Sherlock? Is that like the book?”

“Uh…yeah. It’s a modern retelling.” Virgil looked at her with confusion. “So, you’ve never watched TV but you’ve read Sherlock Holmes? How does _that_ work?”

“My childhood home had a library,” Amanda answered him, looking a bit proud. “We weren’t supposed to sit down and read either, but that’s _not_ one of the rules I followed.”

Virgil smirked. “Well, alright then.” He never thought reading would be against anyone’s rules but that just went to show he didn’t know a lot about…whatever Amanda was. “Looks like we’re watching Sherlock then.” He turned it on to the first episode and sat back to watch.

Amanda watched intently, trying to remember everything from the book. A lot of things in this television seemed different from her memories, and many of the details in the show she couldn’t identify. Still, she tried her best to comprehend what was going on. Amanda didn’t want to risk asking questions and missing part of it.

They were about thirty minutes in when Patton popped out of the kitchen. “Alright kiddos! Food is ready!” Patton called out to them before he started to set everything up on the table.

Virgil grinned and paused the TV. “Smells great, Pat.” He _loved_ Patton’s cooking. He offered another hand to Amanda.

“Wait, what about the show?” Amanda glanced at Virgil, looking concerned. She had gotten invested.

“Don’t worry, we can finish after dinner.” Virgil said and then motioned toward the TV. “We can pick up right where we left off.”

“Oh, like a bookmark,” Amanda said in realization, now climbing onto Virgil’s hand.

Virgil blinked before he chuckled. “Heh, yeah, like a bookmark.” He walked into the kitchen, letting Amanda off at the table.

Patton grinned down at her. “Here you go, Amanda! I put your food on a separate small plate.” He moved it over to her before comparing the sizes. “Uh…it’s still a little big but it was the smallest plate I had. Sorry.” Patton said sheepishly.

“That’s fine.” Amanda brought the plate over towards herself, eyes widening. “I’m used to it.” Frankly, the fact that Patton had made an effort was sweet. Not to mention, all this food was for her? It all looked warm and delicious. And she didn’t even have to share it with anybody!

She grabbed one of the shreds of potato, blowing on it so it didn’t burn her hands or mouth as she took a bite. Amanda smiled at the familiar taste, happily chewing on more.

Patton grinned. He knew he shouldn’t be staring but Amanda was just so darn _cute_ eating those hash browns.

Virgil would never say it out loud but he thought so as well.

“So! How are you liking it?” Patton asked, wanting a verbal opinion. He scooped a bit of his own hash browns into his mouth.

“It’s delicious.” Amanda praised, her hands turning greasy as she ate more. It was weird, eating at the same time as humans. And so close to them, too. Every bite they took was about as much as Amanda could eat on her own, yet they did it so easily. It was strange to watch.

On the opposite end, it was strange for the humans to watch Amanda eat as well. The action was so familiar and yet so strange to see being done by such a tiny person.

Virgil finished his bite before speaking. “Well, I’m not surprised. Patton is an _amazing_ cook.” Virgil praised, causing Patton to blush.

“Aww, kiddo.” Patton smiled.

“Thanks, Patton,” Amanda said, remembering her manners. It’d been a while since she had someone she could actually thank for her meals.

“No problem kiddo! I’m happy to!” Patton dug back into his food.

Virgil finished his plate and leaned back a little. “Man, that was good.”

“Can we finish Sherlock?” Amanda asked, pushing her plate to the side before realizing she might have come across as too eager.

Patton perked up. “Oh! You were watching Sherlock?” Virgil nodded and Patton grinned. “I’d love to join you guys! Just let me clear all this-” Virgil stood up and cut him off.

“Don’t worry about it, Pat. You go start the episode, I’ll put the dishes away.” Virgil offered, already grabbing the plates. Patton gave his friend a soft smile.

“Aww, thank you, Virgil.” He held a hand out for Amanda. “Let’s go finish that episode!”

“Have you seen it before?” Amanda asked Patton, climbing into his hand.

Patton hummed and nodded as he walked into the living room. “Yeah! But I am more than willing to watch it again. It’s a great show!” He set Amanda in the same spot as before, before taking his own seat.

“I’ve read the book, but the show is a lot different,” Amanda explained. “I’m not sure I understand everything that’s happening.”

“Oh! Well, I’m more than willing to answer any questions. And that way we can wait for Virgil to be done to start the show back up.” Patton grinned.

“Okay, so who’s that Molly girl?” Amanda asked. “And…are those people really dead?”

“Well,” Patton started. “Molly works at the morgue and helps Sherlock out with identifying things on the bodies. As for if their really dead, well, in the show, yes, in real life, no.”

“What’s a morgue?” Amanda tilted her head.

“Uh, it’s where dead people go, to be prepared or examined before they’re buried.” Patton explained. He didn’t think he’d have to explain what a morgue was. But Patton smiled. “Any other questions?”

“Well, there’s a lot of words I don’t recognize, but that happened in the book too.” Amanda shrugged. “It’s hard not having the context of a human life.”

Patton deflated a bit at that. “Oh…I guess that _would_ work against ya, huh? I’m sorry.” If he could explain it all he could but it would be impossible.

“It’s fine.” Amanda waved him off. “I’m used to it.” Really it was only a problem whenever Amanda tried to do human world things like read books or watch TV, but that just served as a reminder that this wasn’t supposed to be her world.

Is was then that Virgil came back. “Oh, you guys haven’t started yet?” He asked, noticing the paused TV.

“Nope! We were waiting for you.” Patton said and Virgil smiled, sitting down next to Patton.

“Ready to start then?” Virgil asked and Patton looked to Amanda.

Amanda nodded, already intently looking at the still frozen screen.

Patton grinned and hit play, letting the show play once more.

They ended up watching the entire first season before Patton started to yawn. “I think it’s getting a bit late, don’t you think?” Patton asked both parties. Virgil just shrugged. He had stayed up way longer than this.

“What…that’s the end?” Amanda looked at Patton incredulously. “But what happens? Why’d it stop there?”

“Oh, don’t worry kiddo! There are a couple more seasons to answer that for you. We can watch it tomorrow if you want.” Patton suggested.

“Why can’t we watch it now?” Amanda pressed, invested in the story.

“Um, well, it’s getting a little late. Aren’t you tired?” Patton asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Not really,” Amanda admitted. She spent a lot of nights awake, as those were the best borrowing hours.

“I’m not too tired either.” Virgil admitted. “I could stay up and watch it with you?” Virgil said but Patton bit his lip.

“I don’t know about that kiddo, you need sleep.” Virgil just waved him off.

“I’ll get some sleep, but another episode won’t hurt.” He turned to Amanda. “What do you say?”

“I’d love to do that.” Amanda smiled at the idea.

Patton sighed but smiled. “Alright. Well, _I’m_ going to bed.” He chuckled. “Have a good night you guys.” And with that, Patton went off to bed.

Virgil grinned and turned to Amanda. “A fellow night owl like me, huh? Nice.”

“You know, usually I hate humans like you.” Amanda teased. “The night hours are supposed to be easy because you all are asleep.”

Virgil chuckled a little. “Sorry about that. Can’t exactly help it.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean, can’t you just go to bed?” Amanda frowned.

“Nope. Insomnia.” Virgil shrugged. “My anxiety causes it more often than not and it happens a few times a week.”

“Oh.” That explained the noises Amanda sometimes heard. “Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” He’s had it since he was about twelve after all. “So, you ready for some more Sherlock?”

Amanda nodded. “How much more is there?” After all, there were a lot of Sherlock books.

“Uh…we have about three more seasons left. So, nine episodes all at an hour and a half minutes.” Virgil said, hoping he was remembering that correctly.

“I’m ready.” Amanda rubbed her hands together, looking eager as she grinned.

Virgil grinned and pressed play.


	3. Allison's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison grows concerned when Amanda doesn't return.

Amanda should have been back by now. 

Allison bit her lip in worry, pacing back and forth in their shared living space. It had been hours since Amanda had gone out. It never took that long. Which meant something went wrong. Allison’s mind went into a panic at the thought but she started to take deep breaths. No, she couldn’t think like that. 

But she couldn’t just sit around and wait either. So, she grabbed her hook and bag and headed out. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure which apartment Amanda had gone to, so it looked like she would have to search all of them. Choosing her first one, she listened before carefully cracking the door open.

She found herself underneath a human bed, in one of the two human’s rooms. She started to walk, looking around to see if she could spot Amanda. So far, she saw nothing. She carefully scanned the room and when she didn’t see the human, she trekked out into the open. She started towards the closest. It could be possible that Amanda somehow got stuck inside.

When Allison was about halfway towards her destination, the floor began to tremble as one of the humans approached the bedroom.

Allison stopped in her tracks and gasped at the feeling. Oh no…

The human was coming.

And she was right out in the open, in the middle of the floor. She looked behind her and then in front, wondering which way she should go. She decided to turn back and started running towards the bed. It was better to be in a place where she could get back into the walls after all.

“What on _Earth_?” Roman gasped, dropping his script in shock as he entered his bedroom. A tiny fairy was sprinting across the floor!

Allison’s legs felt like jelly as she heard the human, knowing he had seen her. She picked up the pace, breathing heavily as safety was just a few feet away.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Not wanting to squander this opportunity, Roman quickly ran over, standing in front to block the creature’s path. 

Allison skidded to a halt, staring up at the human in shock and pure fear. She took a step back, hating the feeling of even being _looked_ at by a human. Her eyes traveled down and it one last act of escape, tried to run forward and around the human.

“No~” Roman crouched down, sweeping the tiny girl off her feet and standing up with her grasped between his fingers.

The borrower screamed in fright as she was suddenly grabbed and flying through the air. As her eyes met the human’s, she shook violently. This couldn’t be happening…

She was at the complete mercy of this human.

“Oh, no no no, don’t scream!” Roman winced, realizing he must have scared her terribly. “I don’t mean you any harm, little fairy.”

Her breaths were becoming irregular as all she could focus on was the human’s fingers wrapped firmly around her body. She did, however, hear the fairy part of his sentence. Did the human think she was a fairy? Well, the answer could only be yes. But she was sure the human would realize soon that that wasn’t the case.

“Hang on.” Roman frowned, running his fingers down her back. “Where are your wings, anyhow?”

Allison’s breath hitched at the feeling and she ducked her head down to try and even her breathing out. No, it wouldn’t do her well to panic. 

“Is that a sensitive subject?” Roman guessed, noting her reaction. He raised her higher, trying to make eye contact once more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

She sucked in a breath as she was lifted higher. “P-Please put me down…” She was, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Roman’s eyes widened. “Did you just say something?”

“No.” Roman nearly jumped out of his skin when the answer came from behind him. 

Logan leaned on the bedroom door frame, looking both tired and annoyed. “But to whom were you speaking, Roman?” Logan asked, having been woken by the racket.

Allison was startled at the other voice and her eyes widened. _Another_ human. Oh, she was so screwed. 

“Ah…” Roman was at a loss for how to explain, so he simply turned around and let Logan see for himself.

Logan’s eyes widened. The science student quickly straightened his posture, leaning closer to get a better incredulous look. “What is _that?_ ” He exclaimed, adjusting his glasses as if unsure they were working properly.

Allison let out a small yelp as the human came closer to her. She tried to lean back as far as she could go and her body continued to shake fear. More so, now that she was being stared at by _two_ humans.

“A fairy, I think.” Roman pulled her a little closer to himself. “Careful, she’s very skittish.”

“Well I’d imagine.” Logan at least kept his current distance. “At her size I’d imagine we appear quite monstrous.”

At the human’s words, Allison could help but nod her head. They were quite monstrous indeed.

Logan’s eyebrows raised higher. “It appears she understands English as well.”

“Speaks it, too.” Roman looked down at the girl in his hands. “At least, I think she does. Her voice was so quiet.”

Allison swallowed the lump in her throat and wondered what she should do. Should she continue to speak? If she did, would that give you a higher chance of them letting her go?

…Well, she had to try _something_.

“I…I can speak.” She said, a little louder than before but still fairly quiet.

“Fascinating.” Logan murmured, putting out his knuckle to tilt her chin up.

Once again her breath caught in her throat as he was forced to look the human in the eyes. Her eyes widened. “S-Stop…” She said as she squirmed, unable to pull her head away.

“Logan, you’re scaring her!” Roman scolded, pulling her away from Logan’s touch. 

Logan blinked, seeming to see the consequences of his actions. “My apologies.”

Roman shifted his hands around so that the tiny person was facing him. He gave her a smile. “What’s your name, little one?”

Should she really just give out her name? Just like that? Would they do something if she didn’t though? Oh, she didn’t even want to think about it. She decided not to find out.

“It’s…Allison.” She revealed, not looking the human in the eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Allison!” Roman adjust his grip so her torso was free, holding his index finger out for a handshake. “My name is Roman, and this is my roommate Logan.”

“Salutations.” Logan gave her a welcoming nod, coming around to peer over Roman’s shoulder.

Allison hesitated greatly before reaching a hand out and shaking Roman’s hand. She quickly took it back, however. “Um, hi.” She greeted, shifting some more.

Roman looked pleased, his heart melting at how adorably shy she was acting now.

“What exactly are you, Allison?” Logan asked, peering at her intently.

Oh, she _definitely_ couldn’t tell them that. “Well…I’m not a fairy.” Though the lack of wings should have given that away.

“That much was obvious.” Logan agreed.

“Hey!” Roman protested. “I thought it was a fair guess, given the circumstances.” He paused, a thought coming to mind. “Why were you in my room anyways, Allison?”

Don’t reveal Amanda. Don’t reveal that there are more borrowers around. “Um…” She had to think of _something_. “I was just…on a walk.” She winced at her own lie.

“…why?” Roman raised an eyebrow, not buying her explanation.

“I was just…restless.” Allison took in a deep breath. “Um, could you let me…go? Please?” She asked and held her breath once it was out in the open.

“Now wait a moment, why would we do that?” Roman frowned slightly.

“Indeed, it’s clear you are being less than sincere with your intentions.” Logan observed. “Not to mention, I still have some questions of my own.”

Allison felt her heart drop at their words. “Wh-What? But I’m not lying!” She lied once more, feeling guilty. But she would feel even guiltier if she revealed Amanda to them. “ _P-Please_ let me go.” She started pushing against the fingers that surrounded her but of course they didn’t budge.

Roman and Logan shared a look, trying to gauge the other’s thought process. With a determined nod, it seemed the humans were on the same page.

“Allison, we aren’t going to hurt you, I swear it.” Roman assured her, loosening his grip just enough to make it comfortable.

“However, until we get to the bottom of this, you are staying here.” Logan pushed his glasses further up his nose as if to solidify this decision.

“I-I told you…I was just on a walk…” The borrower said, voice once again quiet. The humans seemed firm in their choice to not let her go. And she didn’t know what to do.

“Why is your stature so miniature?” Logan murmured, reaching out to inspect one of her tiny limbs with his fingers.

“Logan, you can’t just ask people why they’re _small_.” Roman scolded.

Allison’s eyes widened when Logan took hold of her arm. She was frozen, unwilling to try and move her arm away in case it got snapped in half. “I…I was born this way.” She answered quietly, hoping by cooperating it would give her her arm back faster. And maybe they would let her go.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Logan’s eyes focused on her fragile hands, feeling the tiny bones underneath his fingertip not unlike that of a bird. “Anatomically the human body should not exist at such a scale, yet you seem to possess no evolutionary modifications.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced up at the human for a moment. Hesitantly, she tugged on her arm just a little. “Um…” She wasn’t really sure what to say to that.

“Logan.” Roman used his spare hand to gently remove Logan’s arm. “You’re doing the creepy scientist thing again.”

Logan blinked, pulling back and straightening up. “Er, my apologies. I’m still a bit disoriented. Perhaps some caffeine will improve my mental capabilities.” 

“Lead the way, Coffee Zombie.” Roman chuckled, following Logan as the two headed to the kitchen. “Do you drink coffee, Allison?”

“…What’s coffee?” Allison asked hesitantly. She continued to squirm in the grasp but still nothing changed. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” Roman gasped, looking to his roommate. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes, I did.” Logan looked unimpressed, pressing the buttons on the coffee pot. “It’s not exactly surprising. I doubt she has access to such resources.”

“It’s a drink.” Roman explained. “It provides college students like us the necessary energy to survive our grueling class schedules.”

“No one forced you to take eight am classes, Roman.” Logan reminded him. 

“I know, but I’d miss you.” Roman teased, watching Logan get out mugs. “Now our schedules line up.”

“And now I get to hear your morning whining.” Logan rolled his eyes.

Hearing their banter, Allison was reminded of herself and Amanda. She smiled at the thought but then frowned when she remembered the mess she was in. She might…never see Amanda again. 

She shook her head of those thoughts. No, she couldn’t give up hope. Not yet. Instead, she focused on the humans. “It sounds…interesting.” 

“Uh oh.” Roman said in realization, looking at the mugs on the counter. 

“What?” Logan turned to look at them as well, not understanding the issue. One was red with a golden crown, and the other was dark blue with the periodic table.

“I’ve just realized, we have nothing Allison can use as a mug!” Roman explained.

“Um…” Allison shifted. “I-I have something…I could use.”

“You do?” Logan looked surprised. “Well I was going to suggest a bottle cap, but by all means if you have a solution I trust your judgement.”

“What is it?” Roman asked, eager to see what it could be.

Allison bit her lip. Her bag was hanging on her side but with her lower half in Roman’s grip, she couldn’t get to it. “You…have to put me down first. So I can get to it.”

“Oh, right.” Roman looked slightly sheepish, setting Allison down on the table. 

There was a beeping sound, and Logan’s attention turned back to the pot. “One moment.” He excused himself, going over to fill the mugs.

Allison took in a deep breath, thankful that she had been put down. She glanced around her, but since she was on the table, she was essentially trapped. Unless the humans turned their attention away, which wasn’t likely. So, she dug into her bag and brought out her tinfoil cup. She held it out for them to see. “I made it…uh, out of tinfoil.”

“Oh my goodness that is adorable.” Roman leaned closer, trying to take in the details. He held out his hand. “May I see it?”

Allison held her cup to her chest, taking a step back as the hand approached her. “I-I don’t think that’s a…good idea.” She murmured. She didn’t want her cup to get lost or crushed. Of course, she could always make a new up but still.

“Oh, right.” Roman pulled his hand back, trying not to look disappointed. 

“It’s quite impressive.” Logan observed, returning to the table with two steaming mugs. “Quite adaptable.”

“Is this mine?” Roman asked, reaching for the red mug. “Soy milk, two stevia, and a raw sugar?”

“I still don’t understand your need for artificial sweeteners, but yes.” Logan assured him, holding his own mug of plain black coffee.

“You’ll want to try this one.” Roman explained to Allison, putting his mug down next to the tiny girl. “It’s sweeter.”

She hesitated for moment before stepping closer and getting some of the coffee into her cup. She took a small sip. Her face scrunched up at the bitter taste, the sweetener not covering it up very well. She quickly poured it back in the mug before Roman took it again. “Uh, it’s…not my favorite.” She said, trying to be polite.

“It is an acquired taste.” Logan informed her, taking a sip of his own mug. 

“It’s alright.” Roman gave her a knowing smile, leaning closer to whisper as he took his mug back. “It took me a while to grow to like it, too.”

Allison wasn’t sure _how_ someone could get used to that taste but she just nodded.

After a few moments of just watching them drink their coffee, she gained a surge of confidence. “L-Look, I’m sorry for…being in your room but I..I really _do_ need to get going.” She tried, biting her lip and nervously awaiting for their responses.

“Oh, I’m not mad that you were in my room.” Roman assured her. 

“Where do you need to go?” Logan asked, looking at Allison a bit too intently.

Allison shifted under his gaze. “I just…um, home. I need to get home.” So she could continue her search for Amanda and then get the heck out of this building.

“And where is ‘home’?” Logan pressed.

Allison froze. She couldn’t just answer that. No telling what they would do with that information. “…Around.”

“Why can’t you tell us?” Roman joined the interrogation, clearly curious as well. 

Allison hated the attention she was getting from the two humans. “I just, I _can’t_.” She just wanted them to drop it and to let her go already.

“It’s likely a territorial issue.” Logan put up his hand, stopping Roman from asking more questions. “She’s merely protecting the others like her.”

And with those words, Allison felt like she couldn’t breathe. “N-No…” She managed to get out, shaking her head. “There, there isn’t anyone like-like me…” She lied.

“There’s certainly no other logical explanation for your behavior.” Logan took another sip. “Since you clearly plan on revealing no more information about yourself, it’s clear that your secrecy must have a motive.”

Allison looked down, hugging herself. “…Please just let me go…”

“Oh, Allison.” Roman reached out his hand, giving her shoulder a comforting rub. “You don’t have to be scared of us. We’re not going to hurt you or your little family.”

Allison tensed at the contact and wasted no time in slipping away from the fingers, backing up a few steps. She looked up at the humans fearfully. “I-I don’t…I…” _Why_ couldn’t she get anything out?

“…are you alright?” Logan gave a slight frown.

The borrower answered by shaking her head. No, _of course_ she wasn’t all right. Two humans had _captured_ her! It couldn’t get much worse than this.

Logan looked torn, taking a moment to glance at his watch. “I suppose we will have to discuss this later. If we don’t leave soon we shall be tardy.”

“Do you want to, or….?” Roman waved a hand vaguely between himself and his roommate, letting his statement hang in the air.

Logan considered the proposal. He had a shorter class schedule than Roman, which would hopefully help the experience be less traumatic. Of course he wasn’t equipped to carry around a tiny person all day, but neither was Roman. Not to mention Logan trusted his own instincts and movements more than the sporadic thespians’ in terms of keeping Allison safe.

“I will.” Logan decided.

Roman tried not to visibly show his disappointment. He had offered, after all.

Allison looked back and forth between the humans, taking another step back. “W-Will, what?”

“Watch her for a moment.” Logan instructed, not answering Allison’s question as he left to go prepare himself quickly for the day and find a means of transportation.

“Will do!” Roman called after Logan, finishing off his coffee. He was already dressed for the day. “So Allison, are you hungry?”

She didn’t like that Logan hadn’t answered her question, watching as he left with dread. She tensed up once more as Roman addressed her and she met his eyes nervously. “Um…yes?”

“Do you like toast?” Roman asked, standing up and pulling some bread out of the pantry. He busied himself with putting the bread in the toaster.

“I mean…I like bread.” Allison said. And if toast was just cooked bread, she’s sure she’ll probably love it.

“Butter or jam?” Roman began pulling out the ingredients from the fridge as he said them.

“…Jam?” Allison chose, having never had it. Well, she had never had butter either but jam sounded much more interesting.

“Excellent choice.” Roman grinned, pulling out the toast that popped out, slathering a healthy portion of jam onto it. He ripped off a chunk, the edges crumbling between his fingertips as he placed it in front of Allison. “You know this is Logan’s favorite as well. Strictly speaking I’m not supposed to use it, so…don’t tell him.”

Allison didn’t like the sound of that. She didn’t want to see a human angry but she was also hungry. So, she took the piece of toast and ate a bite. Her eyes widened. She could see why Logan liked this jam so much.

“It’s good, right?” Roman’s grin got bigger at her reaction, taking a large bite of his own toast.

Allison nodded, eating until she finished off her piece. The bread was even _warm_. She _never_ got warm food. At least there was _one_ good thing about being captured by humans.

“Is that my jam?” Logan asked, returning with a bag in hand.

Roman’s eyes widened, quickly shoving the rest of his toast in his mouth so fast he nearly choked. “…no.”

“Roman.” Logan gave his roommate a slight glare, but now was not the time nor place to have yet another lecture about boundaries. He set the bag down on one of the dining chairs, turning to Allison. “I have made some preparations, but I would like your feedback.”

“Wh-What?” Allison was still so confused. “Preparations for…what?”

“For accompanying me to school.” Logan explained, nearly making Roman choke on his toast again. Logan looked over at his roommate, concerned.

“I- I’m alright.” Roman gasped, swallowing. “But I meant which of us should set up something for her _here._ ”

“Oh.” Logan looked surprised that there had been a misunderstanding. “Well, that may have been ideal, but I don’t have any accommodations in mind and this system is ready.”

“ _What!?_ ” Allison exclaimed, a sudden panic taking over. “I-I can’t go to _school_ with you!” There would be so many humans there. And more of a chance where she would be revealed to even _more_ humans.

“Yeah, why do you get to take her?” Roman argued.

“I’m far more careful, my schedule is shorter, and I’m already prepared.” Logan explained his points. 

“I’m _careful_.” Roman insisted, looking offended.

“Regardless, my other points still stand.” Logan reached out a hand to grab Allison.

“N-No!” Allison turned and started to run to the opposite end of the table in order to get out of reach.

“Woah!” Roman quickly rushed to Logan’s assistance, standing at the other end of the table and blocking Allison’s path.

Allison skidded to a halt in the middle of the table, looking between the two humans. She deflated when she realized there was nowhere to go. The humans had her trapped and she was helpless to stop any of their actions. She looked down and went back to hugging herself.

Slowly Logan reached out, gathering up Allison in between his cupped palms. It was quite a foreign sensation, knowing he held an entire person in his hands.

Allison gasped as he was scooped up and lifted into the air. She shook in Logan’s hands. “P-Please put me down…”

Logan did as she requested, placing her into the main pocket of the bag. It was stuffed with a sweatshirt to help soften the ride.

Allison blinked and looked at her surroundings in a panic. “Wait, no! Let me out!” She _couldn’t_ go to school.

“Allison, please cooperate.” Logan pleaded. “I merely want to know if this is acceptable. I don’t want you to suffer any injuries due to negligence.”

“No! You don’t understand, I _can’t_ go with you!” She exclaimed. She didn’t like how she couldn’t see either humans from where she was.

“It’s only for a brief period.” Logan explained. “We will be back here shortly.”

Roman was beginning to see why it would be a better idea for Logan to take her. Roman’s full day of activities would be torture for her if it was this difficult to get Allison to leave the house.

Allison groaned. They really _weren’t_ going to listen to her. Wonderful. 

Guess there was nothing she could do then.

“…The bag is fine.” She said after a moment.

“Excellent.” Logan seemed pleased with this response, pulling the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

“Careful!” Roman warned, hands reaching out instinctively to help as the bag was lifted from the chair.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Since when was Roman cautious? “I will be.”

“Alright, fine, just…I’m against this idea.” Roman led the way to the front door, grabbing his own bag up. “Text me if anything happens, okay?”

“Affirmative.” Logan nodded. “Shall we get going?”

Allison wanted to answer that with a big NO but unfortunately, she didn’t have a say. All she could do was keep quiet in this bag and hope no one else saw her.

“I’ll drive.” Roman offered, grabbing the keys. The two walked out of the apartment, closing the door.


	4. School Is Mandatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look's like Amanda doesn't get a choice in her plans for the day.

Patton woke up the next morning with a smile as he stretched his arms and legs. He hopped out of bed and headed out of his room and towards the kitchen. He paused, however, when he saw Virgil, asleep on the couch. Looking a little closer he saw Amanda asleep as well. The TV was on the menu screen of netflix.

Patton sighed and shook his head but he had a fond smile on his face. He figured he’d let them sleep a bit longer and went to get started on breakfast for everyone.

Amanda sniffed the air, the familiar smell of the humans cooking breakfast bringing her back into the waking world. She groaned, pulling in on herself and trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. Why was it so bright, anyways? 

Slowly Amanda blinked her eyes open, jolting up as she realized she was out in the open. Of course, this caused her injuries to flare up again, making Amanda bite back a scream. Looking over at Virgil -the sleeping human was _so close_ -, the events of the night before came flooding back into her mind.

Virgil groaned as the smell of food filled his nostrils as well. Half his body hurt and as he opened his eyes he realized it was because he had fallen asleep on the couch. And at a weird angle too. He sat up and stretched his body, wincing as he felt several places pop. His eyes went to the on TV and then slowly to the arm of the couch. 

He saw Amanda sitting there, awake and looking at him. “Uh…good morning.”

Amanda shifted in place. “…Morning.”

Virgil didn’t know what to say after that but thankfully Patton came in to the room. “Oh! You two are awake! Perfect, breakfast just got finished.”

Virgil nodded and then offered a hand to Amanda as Patton went back to set the table.

“Oh, right.” Amanda looked at the palm offered to her, steeling herself. She tried to get up and stand, intent on walking over, but her legs buckled beneath her weight. Amanda fell to her hands and knees, caught off guard by her own body working against her. It seemed the lack of sleep last night had done her no favors.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Whoa!” His hands came a little closer, cupping around her but not yet touching her. “…You okay?” 

“I’m fine!” Amanda insisted, putting a hand up. Despite how frequently she said it, the statement seemed to be getting less and less true. After all, what part of this was _fine_? She was in human captivity and she couldn’t even walk. What a useless excuse for a borrower.

“You definitely don’t look fine.” Virgil muttered. “I’m gonna pick you up now, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response and he brought his hands closer and gently scooped her up into his hands.

Amanda tensed at the feeling of hands coming underneath her and surrounding her body, but what could she do? Amanda couldn’t fight Virgil, and she couldn’t cooperate correctly either. At least he had given her a warning.

“Thanks.” Amanda muttered, trying to get comfortable.

Virgil hummed and brought her into the kitchen. Patton was there and looked at Amanda with concern. “Is everything okay?” 

Virgil shrugged and gently set Amanda down on the table, before taking his seat. Patton soon followed. “I don’t know. I think she might have gotten worse.” Patton’s eyes widened.

“Oh no!”

“I just needed to rest my legs for a moment.” Amanda paused, then defaulted to her favorite lie. “…I’m fine.”

Patton’s eyes still shown with concern but he nodded. “Alright but don’t be afraid to tell us if you aren’t, okay?” Patton gave Amanda a gentle smile before giving her a small plate of eggs and hashbrowns. 

Amanda was planning on doing nothing at the sort, but she nodded anyways. Her expression lit up as she recognized the hash browns on her plate, taking a large bite out of the warm cooked potato shreds.

Patton smiled as he saw her excitement at the hashbrowns. It was why he made them again, after all. He dug into his own food, glancing at the time. “Oh, shoot. I have an 8am class today.” The clock currently read 7:20. “I’m going to have to leave soon.”

Virgil glanced at the clock as well. He still had a bit more time, thankfully.

Amanda almost said ‘I know’ before realizing that might not be the best thing to admit. Instead she kept her head down, focusing more fully on eating her food.

Patton ate the rest of his breakfast fairly quickly, putting it in the sink before heading to his room to get changed. “Just put your dishes in the sink and I’ll clean them when I get home!” He called before they heard his bedroom door shut.

Virgil continued to eat at a slower pace, since he had the time. He turned to Amanda. “So, how did you like the show last night?” He asked. He hated small talk but he also hated awkward silences more.

Despite herself, Amanda perked up at this new conversation topic. “It was cool.” Amanda smiled. “I mean, it was different than what I remember from the books, but it was intriguing to see a different interpretation.”

Virgil nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Honestly, I’ve never read the book but the show is good.” Maybe he should…but then again, reading large books like that wasn’t really his thing. That was more Logan’s thing. 

Patton came back out after that, fully dressed with his backpack. “Alright guys, I gotta head out, but I’ll see you two later!” 

“Bye Pat!” Virgil called out as Patton closed the front door. “Welp, just the two of us for another hour or so.”

“Oh yeah, you have class too, don’t you?” Amanda remembered. 

“I do, unfortunately.” He’d much rather just skip class but he knew he’d get an earful from Patton if he did so. 

Perhaps there really would be a chance for Amanda to get out of this situation after all. If Virgil was leaving, then Amanda would have the apartment all to herself again. All she’d have to do is make it to a wall entrance and she’d be home free. Amanda grinned slightly to herself, eating some of her eggs.

Virgil stood up and placed his empty dish in the sink before turning to Amanda. “Are you done?” He asked her.

“Oh, yeah.” Despite saying this, Amanda grabbed a few last strands of hash browns and piled them into her lap, intent on saving them for later.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you doing?” He asked as he took the plate.

“Saving these for later.” Amanda opened her bag, only to immediately groan at the contents. “Oh great, I forgot.” Her bag was still loaded with the broken cookie, the chocolate having melted and coating just about everything. After all the excitement of the day yesterday most of the actual ‘cookie’ was just a pile of dusty crumbs. 

With a huff, Amanda turned her bag upside-down, shaking it to dispel the contents onto the table and try to begin clearing the mess.

Virgil just continued to watch her and began to wonder where she had gotten…what was that? A cookie? Was that from Patton? He put the plate in the sink and turned back to her. “You don’t have to do that. Patton would be more than happy to make some more for you later.”

“Hmm?” Amanda paused briefly, wondering what he was talking about before realizing he meant her borrowings. “Oh, well I’d rather have it just in case. Of course, stupid thing wasn’t worth it.” Amanda returned to her grumbling, giving the bag another shake. Now most of the cookie chunks were dispelled, and the tools that resided at the bottom of her bag came tumbling out. Many of these were covered in sticky chocolate stains.

“Oh, come on!” Amanda groaned. This was going to take forever to get clean.

Virgil winced at the small items covered in chocolate. That didn’t look good. “Do you need some…help?” He offered, though, as soon as he said it, he was wondering how he actually could help.

“Yeah, grab me some paper towels.” Amanda instructed, beginning to sort out her items and move the important pieces away from the cookie pile.

Virgil nodded, glad to have some instructions on how to help and grabbed a paper towel, putting it next to Amanda to use.

“Thanks.” Amanda got to work, using the paper towel to diligently scrub at her tools.

Virgil watched Amanda scrub her tools. “…Did you need some water or something? Would that help?” He asked.

“Well, if you have some to spare.” Amanda answered, for a moment forgetting with whom she was speaking. Of course a human would have enough water, they had access to faucets all the time.

“Uh, yeah, of course?” Virgil didn’t really get it but he went over and filled and small saucer with water before bringing it over for Amanda to use. “There, hopefully that will help.”

“Thanks.” Amanda dabbed the corner of the paper towel into the dish, using it to remove the residue chocolate. Slowly her belongings became clean, and she used the other end of the paper towel to dry them off. Once she was satisfied, Amanda got to work cleaning the bag itself by turning it inside-out and scrubbing at the patchwork fabric.

Virgil looked down at her work with a smile. “Well, looks like that took care of it.” He glanced at the clock. “Shoot, I’ll be right back. I gotta get ready for class.” Virgil left for his room.

Amanda felt her fingers twitching, desperate to take advantage of her time alone, but now was not the time for an escape attempt. Her legs protested such an idea. Amanda could let them rest for just a few minutes longer. After all, soon Virgil would be gone and she’d have the entire apartment to herself.

With this thought in mind, Amanda quickly dried off the bag, repacking so she could be ready.

Virgil came out a few minutes later dressed and ready with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He looked towards Amanda and then down at himself, wondering how this was gonna work. He unzipped his hoodie, looking down at his t-shirt and realized it had a small pocket there. Yeah, that should work, right?

“All right, all set. You ready?” Virgil asked.

“…ready for what?” Amanda asked uneasily, not liking his tone.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “For school? You’re coming with me.” He said, like it was obvious.

“I certainly am _not_!” Amanda’s jaw dropped, looking a mix between offended and fearful. After all, if Virgil really wanted to take her, there was nothing Amanda could do to stop him. “I’m not going anywhere with all those beans roaming around! I could get seen, or hurt. I thought you were trying to keep me _safe_. I’m injured, remember?”

“Yeah but you’ll be safe in my pocket. And that way I know you won’t get up to anything here.” Virgil said. He didn’t want her trying to climb anything…and half of him still thought she was going to try and get away. Which wouldn’t be good for her. Not in her current state. 

“I’ve never gotten up to anything in my life.” Amanda insisted. “And there is no way a pocket is _safe_.” Amanda pictured it for a moment, imagining how she’d be thrown around and forced to curl up into a ball. 

“You’ll be fine.” Virgil said. “And at least then I know you’re getting rest. Now come on,” he glanced at the clock. “I really gotta go.” He held his hand out for her.

“There’s no way I could rest, I’d be tense all day wondering what you’re gonna do to me.” Amanda scooted away from him, grabbing her bag. “That hardly sounds like a peaceful environment, as opposed to a quiet apartment with no close encounters and no surprises.”

Virgil sighed. “Amanda, I don’t have time for this.” With one last glance at the clock, he reached out and gently scooped her up before gently dropping her into his shirt pocket.

“H-hey!” Amanda protested as she was squashed at the bottom, banging her fist against Virgil’s chest. “Put me back! I don’t want to go with you! I’ll- I’ll tell Patton!”

Virgil actually paused at that but he zipped up his hoodie. Patton probably wouldn’t be happy with him but this was to keep Amanda safe. “I’d keep your voice down, I’m about to leave.”

Amanda felt her face pale at that. She hadn’t left the building in years. What if something happened at school? She certainly couldn’t make it back in her condition.

“…please be careful.” Amanda requested, her nervousness increasing. Like it or not (and she did _not_ ), her life would be in Virgil’s hands for the day.

“I will.” Virgil said softly before opening the door and leaving the apartment.


	5. Allison's Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to be listening to Allison's pleas to go home.

Amanda tried not to squirm too much, jostled by Virgil’s movements. She hated to admit the pocket was actually fairly comfortable. It would have made a nice nap spot, if not for the chaos all around her keeping the borrower tense. Every unknown voice set Amanda on edge, knowing that she had no control over making sure she stayed hidden. It was turning out to be quite a stressful day, but something told her it was far from over.

Virgil had to admit, having a tiny person in his pocket was… _nerve-racking_ to say the least. He found himself highly alert and every passing person, keeping to himself even _more_ than usual. Which was saying something. He let out a small sigh and told himself to relax. Him being tense probably wasn’t helping Amanda to get comfortable.

“Hey, Virgil!” Patton called out. Virgil looked up to see Patton bounding toward him. He looked in a few directions, making sure no one was close and then smiled. “Did you set up something for Amanda before you left?” He asked, wanting to make sure Amanda was getting the proper rest.

Virgil bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah…about that…” He trailed off and Patton gave him a head tilt. Virgil sighed. “Amanda is…here. In my pocket.” He patted on the shirt pocket for good measure and Patton’s eyes widened.

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed, disappointment in his eyes. Virgil winced. “Yeah, yeah, I know. But she’s stubborn, okay? She would have tried to go back home if I left her alone.” He tried to explain. Patton kept his disappointed gaze on Virgil a bit longer before sighing himself.

“Well, there really isn’t anything we can do about it now…” Patton glanced at Virgil’s pocket. “Sorry, Amanda.”

“…it’s fine.” Amanda was careful to keep her voice down, knowing that while the fabric muffled her voice other humans might still overhear. Two humans were bad enough. “Just…don’t draw attention to me.”

“Right, of course.” Patton smiled and then shifted his eyes away from the pocket. “I’d say be careful but I know you.” Patton chuckled.

Virgil did as well. “Yeah.” Virgil looked a little past Patton when a pair of familiar faces started walking towards them. His eyes widened. “Oh crap, it’s Logan and Roman.” 

“Huh?” Patton looked behind him and grinned when he saw them, sending them a rather large wave. He turned back around. “Oh! Should we tell them about Amanda?” Patton asked and Virgil winced.

“Yeah, I don’t think she would appreciate that.” And he also knew how Roman and Logan were. 

Roman kept his gait smooth, his acting background helping him stay casual despite the fact he felt the urge to look at Logan’s bag every few seconds.

“Just act natural,” Roman spoke out of the corner of his mouth, giving Patton and Virgil a wave of greeting.

“I am perfectly natural.” Logan insisted, tightening the grip he had around his bag strap. Logan’s posture was rather stiff, but this was indeed ‘natural’ for him.

Allison tried to stay as still as possible in the bag, afraid any sort of movement would cause every other human in the room to see her. However, she could help but shift the tiniest amount to stop her leg from falling asleep. She didn’t need that right now.

She let out a small sigh. What she wouldn’t give to be _home_ right now. But now she was here, captured by these humans. Not to mention, she had never found Amanda either. Allison at least hoped that she was doing better than her own current situation. 

Patton glanced at the pocket and then at Virgil. “Right.” So, they wouldn’t be telling the others. Oh, but he did hate keeping things from them. This was going to be hard. He turned to Roman and Logan with a grin. “Hey, guys!”

Virgil nodded in greeting, trying to act casual. “Sup.”

“Salutations.” Logan greeted, keeping his bag more to the side than usual. He had kept Allison contained and securely hidden for an entire period already, he could certainly manage one last conversation. 

“Was your morning…uneventful?” Roman asked, making conversation.

“Oh yeah! _Super_ uneventful. Right, Virgil?” Patton asked, turning to his roommate. Virgil just nodded. “What about you guys?” Patton asked, turning back to them.

“Well…” Logan paused, wondering what detail he could use to divert attention. “Roman did eat a portion of my Crofter’s.”

“Really?” Virgil smirked. “Wow, I’m surprised he’s even still alive.” Patton chuckled at that.

“I apologized!” Roman insisted, looking offended.

“You did not.” Logan raised an eyebrow, wondering where this falsehood came from.

“Did I not?” Roman put a hand to his chin. “I meant to. I guess I just got distracted.”

“Oh? By what?” Patton asked.

“Oh, just a… _small_ setback.” Roman looked a bit pleased with himself.

“Roman.” Logan gave him a warning glare, his tone stern.

Allison tensed at that. _Oh, please don’t tell your friends about me._

“Huh, well, in any case, where are you guys headed now?” Patton asked. 

“Home.” Logan looked to Roman, sticking his hand out. “Speaking of, your keys.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roman rolled his eyes, handing the keys over. Usually, Logan would wait around doing homework until they drove home together, but with the Allison situation, it’d be best to get her home as soon as possible. “Just don’t forget to pick me up later.”

“I shall not,” Logan assured him, pocketing the keys.

“I’ve got to work on my metalsmithing project,” Roman answered Patton’s question. 

Amanda perked up a bit, listening to the human’s conversation. Metalsmithing? Humans did that too? The idea of giant tools working with huge chunks of heated metal was…terrifying. And yet at the same time, Amanda almost wanted to witness it for herself.

“I’ve got my graphics class that I need to be getting to, actually.” Virgil didn’t want to be late and have everyone staring at him as he walked in. “See ya guys later.” And with that, Virgil left, Amanda in tow.

Patton waved. “Bye Virge!” He grinned, knowing Virgil would be careful with Amanda and turned back to the others. “I’ve gotta get going too. I’ve got English! See ya!” And with that, Patton was gone too.

Allison relaxed just a _bit_ more when she heard the two other humans leave. At least she didn’t have to deal with them too.

“Be careful,” Roman warned one last time, giving Logan a wave as he headed towards the studio.

Logan nodded in acknowledgment, heading towards the parking lot. The day had certainly gone smoother than he could have hoped. Logan thought about checking on Allison in the car but figured it would be best to release her in the confines of the apartment. After all, Allison seemed to immensely dislike being manhandled, so Logan planned to do so as little as possible. 

Only in the safety of his living room did Logan finally open the bag up, sitting on the couch. “Are you alright?” He asked, peering down at Allison. It was still strange to think of her as an actual being and not a figment of his tired state of mind this morning.

Allison tensed as the bag opened, looking up at Logan with a still very clear fear. “…Yeah.” As well as she could be in her current situation, at least.

“Excellent.” Logan nodded, looking pleased. “Then I shall fix us some sustenance. Any requests?”

“Uhh…I don’t know.” What even was sustenance?

“Very well.” Logan lifted the bag, careful as he brought it over to the kitchen. He set it down, reaching in to grab Allison out.

Allison let out a squeak of fear as a hand started to reach for her. Of course, she expected it but that didn’t make her any more prepared. She braced herself, knowing she couldn’t stop it.

Logan grabbed her form gently, lifting her up and out onto the counter. There he released her and then began pulling out the ingredients to make himself a sandwich. 

Allison backed up a step as soon as she was set back down, glad to be back on something solid. She watched Logan warily, as he seemed to be making a sandwich. Oh, so he must have meant food. This guy sure did have a weird way of speaking.

Logan pulled out the peanut butter and crofters, putting some on each bread slice and pressing them together. He cut off a corner, smushing the bread down so as not to be too wide for Allison to consume. 

“Here you are.” Logan presented the sandwich to her, holding it between his fingers.

Allison flinched, glancing between Logan and the food before taking it hesitantly. “…Thanks.” She took a bite, humming in pleasure. She recognized the Crofters jam along with something else she hadn’t had before but she really liked it.

Logan was pleased to see that his assumption she’d like more crofters was correct. He took a bite of his own sandwich, smiling at the familiar taste.

Allison finished her sandwich with a small smile. But it soon left her features when her attention was soon turned back to the human. She shifted her feet, afraid to ask but needing to all the same. She took a deep breath. “So…what now?”

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, finishing off his own meal. He grabbed his own dish, turning to the sink. With a sigh, Logan realized Roman hadn’t done the dishes prior, and Logan grabbed the sponge to get to work.

“Are you…going to let me go?” There, the question was out once again. Now hopefully there would be a different answer.

“Let you go where?” Logan called over his shoulder, acting oblivious.

“…Home. Are you going to let me go home?” She repeated, she had a feeling, though, that the human knew what she had meant the first time.

“Well, certainly not right now,” Logan explained. “If I were to release you without consulting Roman I would not hear the end of it, especially given the fact he found you originally.”

Allison felt herself deflate. Of course. She had gotten her hopes up, even though she shouldn’t have. Geez, why did humans have to be like this?

…She could always try to escape. She still had her hook after all. Thankfully, they hadn’t taken it away. But she would have to wait for the perfect moment. 

“However, you are welcome to do what you like,” Logan assured her. “I have some school work I should do, but so long as you stay relatively close you certainly don’t need to stay entertained by astral physics.”

Allison blinked. Schoolwork…that could be what she needed. If Logan became too focused on school, she just might be able to make her escape. But she couldn’t give any hints to her plan, so she looked down but nodded. “…Okay.”

“Excellent.” Logan dried off his hands, looking around the kitchen. “How do you usually pass the time? Do you require anything from me in regards to entertainment?”

“Uh…I mean, usually, I pass my time messing with little things I find around…or go for a walk…” Or hang out with Amanda but she wasn’t about to say that. “I should be fine though.”

“Alright.” Logan nodded at this, pulling his homework out of his bag. He set himself up at the dining table so that Allison was still in his line of sight if he looked up. “Just alert me if you become bored or require anything.”

“Okay.” She answered, at least glad that she wouldn’t be picked up again to move somewhere else. She was itching to make a run for it already but she knew she had to wait a bit longer. For Logan to get _really_ into his studying. In the meantime, she decided to wander around the table. She figured it would be better to be seen as already moving, that way a sudden movement wouldn’t catch Logan’s eye.

Logan sent her one last glance before pouring over his textbooks thoroughly, the page rustling being the only sound in the kitchen for several minutes.

Allison continued to walk around and after about 20 minutes passed, she glanced in Logan’s direction. He seemed well into his studying and she smiled. Perfect. Now was her chance. She quickly but carefully made her way over to the opposite end of the table and, after one last glance at Logan, unfurled her hook and embedded it into the wood table. She then wasted no time, in starting to climb down.

Her heart beat rapidly as she fully realized what she was doing, all with a human _right_ _there_.

Logan paused, spotting movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, Logan frowned as he realized that Allison seemed to be descending down a string, likely the one that previously hung at her hip.

“What are you doing?” Logan inquired.

Allison tensed as she heard Logan’s voice. “…Nothing.” However, her actions contradicted her words as she went from climbing down to sliding down. She winced as the string burned her hands but she made it to the ground much faster. Not having the time to get her hook, she booked it towards the living room and her exit underneath the couch.

“It certainly doesn’t look like nothing.” Logan slid his chair back, taking large strides over to block the borrower’s path.

Allison’s eyes widened as Logan moved in front of her, blocking the path to the couch, biting her lip, she didn’t stop running but instead turned right and heading for the small hallway. She…didn’t have any exits coming up. But she just didn’t want to be caught again.

“Allison, this is futile.” Logan crouched down, this time sticking out his arm to easily block her path.

This time, Allison had no choice but to skid to a halt. Though she still managed to collide with Logan’s arm, she quickly took several steps back. She hugged herself. “Please just let me go…”

“We discussed this already.” Logan felt a twinge of guilt. “And where were you even trying to go?”

Allison didn’t say anything. She couldn’t give up her exits. They’d probably end up blocking them and then she’d be even _more_ trapped.

“…alright,” Logan spoke, finally realizing he wouldn’t be receiving any explanations. He cupped his hands around Allison, lifting the borrower off the ground.

Allison let out a yelp as she was lifted into cupped hands. She started to shake. Was Logan going to do something to her because she tried to escape?

Logan walked back over to the counter, setting her down on the surface once more.

“What is this, anyways?” Logan asked, pulling out the hook to inspect it.

 _Oh, no._ She couldn’t let Logan take her hook. “It’s mine.” She said. “P-Please give it back.”

“Are you going to use it again?” Logan noticed it appeared to be some form of climbing tool, useful to get around.

“…No.” She lied.

“Mhmm.” Logan was unconvinced. He began wrapping it up, shoving the wad into his pocket. “Just to be on the safe side, I’m keeping this.”

“Wait, no!” Allison watched with wide eyes as her hook disappeared into Logan’s pocket. “I really won’t use it again, just _please_ give it back!”

“I’ll give it back to you in the evening,” Logan assured her. “But for now I think it would be most beneficial to ensure you stay put.”

“W-Well, there really is no point in keeping it because I could just escape without it anyway!” Allison found herself saying. As soon as the words left her mouth, however, her hand flung to her mouth. Oh…that was not the right thing to say.

“Oh, could you?” Logan looked both curious and concerned. “Then perhaps leaving you to your own devices was not the wisest course of action.”

Allison’s eyes widened. No, she couldn’t lose whatever bit of freedom she had left! “W-Wait, I-I didn’t mean it like that.” Allison tried.

“Then you’ll stay out of trouble?” Logan asked. He was certainly willing to give Allison the same freedoms so long as Allison didn’t use this time to escape. After all, he could not keep watching her. Logan had textbooks to read.

“Yes.” Allison lied. She knew the first chance she got, she would try to escape again. With or without her hook.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, not quite believing her but willing to give Allison another chance. “Very well.” He conceded, returning to the table but keeping an eye on the borrower. 

Allison knew she would probably have to wait a bit longer this time around, knowing Logan was on her. So, she took a seat at the edge of the counter and kicked her feet. She decided to take this time to organize her bag a bit.

“…please be cautious.” Logan murmured, noticing the comparatively large drop beneath her.

Allison just nodded, despite knowing she was in no real danger. She had done this so many times, and higher up too. She was perfectly fine. And when the time came, she knew just how to climb down too.

Of course, after seeing nothing happen, Logan allowed himself to relax slightly and pour himself back into his studies. For the time being at least, Allison seemed content.

Allison thought now would be a good time but she still waited an extra 20 minutes to be safe. When Logan hadn’t looked up in a while, Allison slowly started to climb down, turning her body in order to do so. She held her breath as she climbed down, hoping Logan would remain distracted this time.

Of course, no such thing happened. The movement caught Logan’s eye, making his eyes widen slightly. What was she thinking?

Logan got up, making his way over towards the kitchen counter but trying to keep his footsteps light so as not to jostle the cabinets further. He would certainly blame himself if Allison fell now.

Allison froze as he shadow covered her and, slowly, she looked up and behind her. Logan was there and Allison felt herself begin to shake once more. Well…this could only end badly.

Logan was quick to put a hand underneath her, using the other to grab her tiny form and pluck it off the surface.

“No!” Allison cried out, struggling in the grip. Why, _why_ did this have to happen to her. “Please, I’m-I’m sorry!”

“It seems you were not exaggerating when you mentioned your abilities,” Logan observed. Clearly, Allison was far too mobile for her own good. She lacked what seemed to be a healthy fear of dropping to the floor, something that Logan had assumed would be a natural barrier. Without this, how could he keep the borrower contained? Logan hummed, looking around the kitchen for a solution.

“Please, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Just-Just put me down.” She squirmed in the grip, scared of what Logan was going to do since he had caught her escaping a second time. 

“Oh, I will, once I find a suitable vessel.” Logan began to dig through the cupboard, pleased when he found a solution. “Ah, here we are.” Logan retracted his arm, a large glass jar cupped in his grip. He set this down on the counter, reaching his other hand inside to deposit Allison at the bottom.

Allison blinked at the glass now surrounding her. Wait…had Logan just put her in a jar!? “H-Hey!” Allison got to her feet, putting her hands on the glass and looking up at the human. “Let me out!”

“I’ll let you out later in the evening when Roman is home and the two of us can keep a proper eye on you,” Logan assured her. “But in the meantime, I think this is a safe alternative to keep you contained.”

Allison felt a few tears prick her eyes and she wiped them away before looking up at Logan again. “Why…Why are you doing this?” She couldn’t help but ask, trying to ignore the feeling of absolute helplessness she was feeling.

Logan shifted, surprised by her strong reaction. “It seemed reasonable enough, this way I can focus on studying without worrying about the consequences of your actions.”

“No! Why are you… _keeping_ me here. When I don’t…” Allison trailed off, bowing her head as he sniffed and tried to hide the forming tears. She couldn’t show weakness.

“…we can discuss this later.” Logan dodged the question, heading back towards the table and his books. The topic itself gave him an unpleasant feeling.

Allison banged against the glass, somehow, the barrier made her feel a bit braver. “No! I don’t want to be here! Let me out and let me go already!” Allison yelled.

Logan did his best to tune her out, opening up his textbook with a sigh.

“Logan!” She cried out and then she bowed her head when all he did was ignore her. Her tears fell and she back up, hitting the glass and dropping down to a seated position. She was starting to see, that these humans were never going to let her go.


	6. Alternate Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is still focused on getting out, but Amanda is... distracted.

Virgil exited the classroom with a sigh. Today had been a _long_ day, more so knowing he had Amanda in his pocket, but now it was finally over. He waited by the car, knowing Patton would be out any minute. 

He glanced around to make sure no one was around before sneakily taking a peek down in his pocket. “You doing okay?” He asked, eyes going from her to around him cautiously.

Amanda blinked, putting a hand up to block out the light after spending so many hours in the pocket. “I’m fine,” Amanda mumbled, feeling a bit tired. 

Virgil let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. Just hang tight, we’ll be home soon.” Virgil explained. He let the pocket close and as he did, Patton walked up to him. 

“Ready to go! How’s Amanda doing?” He asked.

“She’s good but I think she’s itching to get home. I know I am.” Virgil said and then hopped into the car, Patton close behind. Virgil, in the driver’s seat, started the car and headed back to the apartment.

“Yeah, imagine that.” Amanda scoffed. The day was like one long heart attack with all the fear of human interaction, combined with the absolute boredom of sitting in the dark all day. Virgil didn’t even go to any interesting classes.

When they finally got home, Virgil _very_ carefully lifted Amanda out of his pocket. Immediately, Patton went up to her. He gave her a kind smile. “How are you doing?” Patton asked.

Amanda gave him a weird look. “I’ve been stuffed in a pocket all day, how do you think I’m doing?”

Both humans winced. “I-I know, I’m sorry about that,” Patton said, sending a disapproving look towards Virgil. Virgil ducked his head slightly.

“Right, sorry. I just…didn’t want you trying to leave and hurting yourself even more.” Virgil tried to explain himself.

“I’m not stupid you know.” Amanda chided. “I wouldn’t do something like that.” Of course, she had been planning to do exactly that, but Patton and Virgil didn’t need to know.

“Well, how about I make us something to eat?” Patton suggested. It was a little late for lunch and dinner was right around the corner but they could have a little snack to munch on until then. “Have any ideas?” Patton asked, looking directly at Amanda.

“Me?” Amanda looked surprised to be included in such a decision. She never got to decide what to eat, except in terms of deciding what to borrow and that was limited to what humans made available.

“Of course! Name anything and I’ll go see if I have it.” Patton grinned. He had a feeling Amanda never really got this kind of food and wanted to give her as much of it as possible.

“I mean, I really like fruit,” Amanda admitted. It was delicious, but rare for her to get because it was often kept refrigerated and it spoiled quickly.

Patton hummed. “Fruit, got it! I know we have some strawberries in the fridge, definitely.” Patton smiled and went to go grab them. Meanwhile, Virgil was just now realizing he was still holding Amanda.

“Oh, right, you probably want to be put down.” He knows he would want to be, after spending so long not on solid ground. He set her down on the table.

“Right, thanks.” Amanda shifted, noting that the wooden surface of the table was a lot less comfy than Virgil’s palm. Of course, it was also a lot safer, so Amanda preferred the table.

Virgil nodded and Patton came back with a plate of strawberries cut in half. He set the plate down and sat, Virgil following suit. “There we go! This should hold us over until dinner.”

Virgil smiled at him. “Thanks, Pat.” He grabbed a strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

Amanda limped over to the plate, grabbing a half strawberry for herself. She took a big bite, smiling as a bit of juice ran down her face.

Patton chuckled. “Good?”

Virgil reached over and grabbed a paper towel, ripping off an edge and holding it out for Amanda wordlessly.

“Delicious.” Amanda ignored the paper towel, instead taking another large bite and looking Virgil in the eye as she made a further mess of herself.

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He decided to just set the paper towel down near her. “Well, it’s there if you need it.” He said, taking another strawberry.

As Patton swallowed his bite, he looked between the two. “So! You guys have anything you want to do today? Virgil, do you have homework?”

Virgil shrugged. “I mean, yeah but it’s fine.” 

“Virgil…” Patton said and Virgil sighed.

“I’ll get it done, don’t worry. But, for now, I’m down for not doing it.” He chuckled. Patton rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to Amanda. 

“So? Any ideas for what to do today? Nothing too strenuous though, of course.” He said, looking Amanda and her injuries over.

Amanda kept her lips sealed, tactfully distracting herself with finally cleaning her face. After all, her preferred activity would be going home, but that didn’t look like it was gonna happen any time soon.

“…I’m kind of tired.” Amanda shrugged, hoping that if she were to nap the humans would leave her alone.

“Oh! Well, we could always set something up for you so you can take a nap.” Patton said. “Did you want to do that?”

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ tired.” Amanda made a show of stretching her arms up, giving a yawn. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Cool! Where did you want us to set it up?” Patton asked. “I can offer my bedroom, or we could make it out here in the living room?”

Virgil shrugged. “My room is open.” 

“I think your room would be best, Patton.” Amanda gave him her kindest smile. That bedroom was out of the way, with a fairly accessible hidden entrance. Not to mention, Patton seemed to be the less suspicious of the two humans.

“Sounds good!” Patton held out his hand for Amanda to climb on. “Virgil, could you go find that fluffy blanket? I think it’s up in the hall closet.”

Virgil nodded and went over to look.

In the meantime, Amanda situated herself into Patton’s hand.

Patton lifted his hand carefully and brought her into his room. He went over to his bed, figuring that would be the most comfortable, and set her down. Virgil came in a second later with the blanket. “Here you go, Pat.”

Patton took it with a grin. “Thanks, Virgil!” He turned back towards the bed and situated the blanket so it was a nest shape. “There we go. How does that work?” He asked Amanda.

Amanda ran her hands along the soft fabric, a slight pang of jealousy going through her. It really would be a comfy bed.

“It’s perfect.” Amanda thanked him, climbing into the center for show.

“Great! Then we’ll leave you alone until dinner is ready.” Patton turned to leave but Virgil stopped him. He was looking at Amanda warily.

“Pat, are you sure we should just…leave her out?” Virgil asked hesitantly. Patton frowned.

“Of course kiddo. She knows better than to try anything and risk hurting herself. Right, Amanda?” He turned back to her with a smile.

“Oh, of _course_.” Amanda batted her eyelashes for good measure, pulling the blanket around herself to appear even more small and innocent. “You’ve proved your point, I was just too stubborn to realize this is for my own good. Thank you both for doing my thinking for me.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes at her but Patton didn’t seem to notice the sarcastic undertone, despite Amanda trying to hide it. “See Virge! Nothing to worry about!” He started to push Virgil towards the door.

“We’ll leave you to your privacy now!” Patton called out. Virgil wanted to argue but knew it was no use. Instead, he gestures that he was watching Amanda before the door was shut.

Amanda breathed a small sigh of relief, grateful to have some privacy. Of course, as comfortable as this blanket was, she couldn’t stay here. Virgil was clearly suspicious, and Amanda had to take advantage of this time alone while she had it.

…

Okay, maybe a few more minutes in the blanket wouldn’t hurt.

Patton dragged Virgil over to the living room and sat him down to watch TV so he wouldn’t bother Amanda. Honestly, he didn’t understand how Patton could trust Amanda so much. She was stubborn, after all. And she had been very adamant about leaving before. It was why he took her to school with him.

Patton just liked to see the best in people. But sometimes it blinded him. So Virgil waited a bit before sneaking off with the excuse to use the bathroom. Instead, he opened the door to Patton’s room to check to see how far Amanda had gotten in escaping.

To his surprise, she was still in the little nest and by the looks of things, maybe even asleep. Huh. Maybe Amanda realized it was better for her to stay here after all. Virgil took one last glance at her before shutting the door and heading back.

***

Allison sighed, head against the glass as she watched Logan hyper-focused on his studies. He had glanced over at her a few times but hadn’t said or done anything else since he had put her in here. She hated it but she was too nervous to try and say anything else. Besides, she highly doubted it would work. 

She was dreading Roman coming home, knowing that was when they would all talk and her fate would be decided for her. But at the same time, she wanted _something_ to happen already.

It was a long time yet before Roman entered through the front door, positively fuming.

“You forgot to pick me up!” Roman exclaimed, sulking into the kitchen.

“…oh, my apologies.” Logan had the decency to look sheepish. “It slipped my mind.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a piece of my own mind-!” Roman stopped mid-sentence, spotting Allison. “…why is Allison in a jar?”

Allison ducked her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. Oh gosh, she wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t ready to have her whole life taken from her.

“Well, she kept trying to run off.” Logan sunk further into his chair, noticing the way Roman glared at him.

“You could have just watched her.” Roman huffed, picking up the jar.

Allison heart rate picked up as Roman grabbed the entire jar, lifting it and her up. She glanced down for a moment before quickly taking her eyes away. She did not like being able to see the floor through the glass. Nope. No thank you.

“I attempted to do so but it proved futile!” Logan insisted.

“No, you just wanted to pay more attention to your books.” Roman rolled his eyes, tilting the jar upside-down and placing his palm beneath.

Allison’s eyes widened but she had no time to brace herself as she tumbled down and into Roman’s hand. She groaned slightly but quickly sat up and glanced shyly up at Roman with a mix of nerves and fear. She found that she was trembling as well but she couldn’t stop it, no matter how much she wanted to.

“Aww, it’s okay.” Roman cooed. “Mean ol’ Logan won’t hurt you anymore.”

“I’m right here.” Logan deadpanned.

“How about you and I just spend some time together, hmm?” Roman suggested, heading to the living room. “That would be fun.”

Sure, Roman seemed like a good alternative to Logan right now but she still didn’t want to be alone with _any_ human. She shook her head. “I-I want to go home.” She tried. Maybe Roman would listen better? Probably not, though.

“How about we watch a movie?” Roman said, ignoring her request. He sat down on the couch, leaning forwards to grab the remote. “Any suggestions?”

Allison squirmed, heart dropping lower in her chest. She was being ignored once again. “I…I don’t know.”

“Hmm….” Roman scrolled through the various films, wondering what Allison would like. His eyes lit up, spotting Lilo and Stitch. “Ooh, I think you’ll like this one.”

She probably would but she wasn’t sure if she could enjoy the movie in her current situation. She squirmed a little more. “P-Please…I just…” _I just want to go home._

“Oh, come on Allison.” Roman set her down on the couch cushion next to him, giving her a sympathetic smile. “This will be fun, I promise.” He pressed play on the remote, leaning back into the couch.

Allison let out a little sigh, looking up to glance at the TV for a moment. Whatever was happening on screen was so fascinating. She just wished she could actually enjoy it. She glanced up at Roman, seeing how into the movie he was. Wait…this might be her chance. 

With Roman distracted by the movie and Logan still in the kitchen, maybe she could actually escape!

…Well, probably not. But she had to at least _try._

She carefully stood up, keeping one eye on Roman before heading to the edge and starting to climb down. She had to make sure she didn’t go to fast though, despite how much she wanted to. She didn’t have her hook and she didn’t want to fall.

“Now, see, this is where it gets _really_ good,” Roman explained, leaning forwards with his eyes still glued to the screen. “Just wait, it’s coming up in a moment.”

Roman had looked at her yet. She still had a chance! She continued until her feet hit the floor. Her eyes lit up, was she actually going to make it.

“There!” Roman clapped his hands excitedly. “Did you see it?” Roman turned to gauge Allison’s reaction, but of course, Allison was not there. Roman’s eyes widened, quickly catching sight of Allison on the floor.

Allison’s eyes widened, looking up in time to catch Roman’s eye. She froze for a second but then booked it underneath the couch. She was so close!

“Wait!” Roman wasted no time diving to the floor, pressing his face up against the floor to see. It was dark underneath, and for an anxious minute, Roman found he was blindly flailing his arm around. He sighed in relief when he felt a living form, quickly curling his fingers around Allison.

Allison couldn’t help it. She screamed. “No! Let me go!” She cried, struggling within the grip. Tears escaped her eyes, she had been so close. Right next to her exit, in fact, when Roman was able to grab her. She just wanted to go _home_.

Roman became alarmed at her pleas, pulling Allison back into the light. “Allison, please, calm down!”

“No! I-I want to go…go _home_! Let me go!” Allison yelled, still crying. Her tears were coming out in waterfalls now, hot against her cheeks as they slid down her face.

“I…I…” Roman was at a loss of what to do, looking down at Allison with an almost panicked expression.

“What’s all the commotion?” A worried Logan asked, speed walking into the room. He crouched down, trying to gauge the situation. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Roman insisted. “We were just watching a movie, and then she ran under the couch, and… oh Allison, please don’t cry…”

Her crying was full-on sobs now, she just couldn’t help it anymore. As soon as she saw Logan come in as well, she knew it was hopeless. 

“Roman, stop restricting her!” Logan insisted.

Roman did as he demanded, looking just as worried as they stared at the sobbing mess of a girl resting in Roman’s palm.

“Allison, are you hurt?” Logan insisted, leaning closer.

Allison shook her head as she continued to cry. She was trying to calm down enough to speak but her emotions were overwhelming her right now. So much had happened in just a day, she was finally letting it all out.

“Allison…” Roman reached out to comfort her, but Logan stopped his hand.

“Set her down,” Logan explained. “Give her space.”

Roman nodded, setting Allison gently down on the couch cushion.

Allison was thankful when she was set down and she curled into herself to let the crying run its course. After a few more minutes her sobs quieted and the only sound coming from her was her shaking breaths.

The room slowly became quiet, the movie having been paused long ago. Roman and Logan looked at each other, unsure.

“How are you feeling?” Roman asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Allison didn’t look up as she shrugged. “I’d say fine but then I’d be lying.”

Logan let out a tense sigh. “Perhaps we have been a bit….brash.”

“Indeed.” Roman murmured. All he had wanted to do was spend some time hanging out with Allison, and yet even that had ended up with Allison in hysterics.

“Allison, perhaps we can come to an agreement.” Logan offered.

Her eyebrows furrowed at that and she glanced up at them. “An…agreement?”

“If you simply answer a few questions, we will let you leave,” Logan explained. “Is that fair?”

Allison groaned and looked back down. Yeah, she wanted to leave but not…not like that. She couldn’t reveal anything about the others. About Amanda. “It…depends on what you ask.” She ended up saying. Maybe they…wouldn’t ask about any of that? 

Ha…Allison laughed at the thought. 

“Fair enough.” Roman nodded. He was curious too, but he knew that though this might be his last chance to ever see a person like Allison, he wouldn’t feel comfortable keeping Allison around against her will. 

“Do you want to go first?” Logan offered. “I need to go grab a notebook.”

“Oh, sure. Umm….” Roman pondered it a moment, waiting for Logan to come back. “Well, can you tell us what you are now, Allison?”

“I’m curious about that myself.” Logan murmured, opening to a clean page and pulling out a pen.

Allison bit her lip. She knew that was going to be a question. “I…I really shouldn’t…” It was against the rules, after all.

“Hmm.” Logan pondered this a moment. “Then perhaps we should start with what information _can_ you share?”

Allison blinked. What _could_ she share? “Um…well…m-my name is Allison but uh, yeah, of course, you knew that already um…” She couldn’t help but stutter as her nerves took over. “I-I live in the walls, have for some time now…” What else was there?

“…anything else?” Roman pressed. 

“Um…humans aren’t supposed to see people like me. We’re supposed to stay hidden away for our…for our own safety.” Allison hugged herself. “I know now more than ever why that rule was put into place.” She said quietly.

“Apologies.” They both had the decency to look ashamed of themselves. 

“Where are you going to go now?” Roman asked. “I mean, will we see you again?”

“No,” Allison said, knowing for sure that they wouldn’t. She only realized after she said it, that it could affect them letting her go. Still, she continued on. “I’ve been seen…I have to move away now.” After she found Amanda, of course, they were both out of there.

“Where will you move?” Logan pressed. “Will it be dangerous?”

“Probably,” Allison admitted. “It’s…It’s always dangerous.” At least it wasn’t winter. But fall could still see snow and she hoped that didn’t happen. “As for where…well…me telling you kind of defeats the whole…point.”

“Oh, of course.” Logan looked a bit sheepish.

“Is there any way we can assist you?” Roman offered. “I know we’ve been terrible, but…I certainly don’t want you to get hurt because of us. I mean, you don’t _have_ to move, do you? What if we just leave you alone?”

Allison clung to her own arm, looking down. “Would you really though? Be able to leave me alone?” Allison sighed. “I know you humans. You’d constantly be looking around for me to pop up. And if you actually saw me, would you be able to…to not do anything?” She asked and despite whatever they answered, she knew the real answer.

“Of course we would!” Roman insisted.

“If that is what you desire, I’m certain we can make those accommodations.” Logan agreed. “It may take a period of acclimation, granted.”

And that’s what she thought they would say. Of course, how could she trust them to uphold that? She shook her head. “I don’t have a choice.” She said. “It’s the rules. I _have_ to leave.” She didn’t really want to leave but she also didn’t want to stay, knowing Roman and Logan knew about her and could potentially find and catch her again.

“Rules?” Logan seemed to become more interested. “What rules?”

She wasn’t thinking as she spoke. “Borrowers have these rules we have to follow. Like to not be seen, don’t talk to a human, and if you are, then you need to leave. Those are the main ones. The most important.” Allison explained.

“Borrowers?” Roman repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Logan was frantically scribbling away in his notebook.

Allison’s eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. “No! I mean…I, no, I didn’t say that!” She tried desperately. 

“Yes you did, approximately 43 seconds ago.” Logan reminded her, still focused on his writing.

Allison groaned, putting her head in her hands. “Would it be possible for you to pretend like you never heard that?” Allison asked, voice slightly muffled.

“Absolutely,” Roman assured her. “Our lips are sealed.” He made a zipping motion in front of his lips. When he saw that Logan wasn’t going to copy the motion, Roman leaned over and did it for him.

Allison laughed a bit at that but quickly covered it with a cough. “Anyway…is that…is that enough questions? Can I go now?” She had basically already revealed everything she wasn’t supposed to. She didn’t want them to somehow find out about Amanda too.

Logan and Roman looked at each other.

“…I have no further questions.” Logan announced. “At least, none that I believe you would be willing to disclose, and I will not pressure you further.”

“Same goes for me.” Roman sighed. “But…please consider the offer to stay. We really will leave you alone.”

Allison sighed. “I’ll…think about it.” She lied. She then turned to Logan. “Can I have my hook back, please?”

“Ah yes, of course.” Logan retrieved it, handing it over. “My apologies.”

Allison just nodded carefully taking the hook from Logan. She held it close to her, happy to have it back. She then went to the edge of the couch, as far as she could away from the humans and began to lower her hook and climb down it. Sending nervous glances towards the humans as she did. Just waiting for them to suddenly spring forward and stop her.

But neither human made a move, going so far as to avert their eyes to give her some privacy.

“…lovely weather we’re having.” Roman murmured.

Allison made it to the ground and quickly took her hook back, wrapping it up and hanging it on her belt. She then wasted no time in running under the couch. Without another word towards the humans, she went back into the walls.

“Indeed.” Logan sighed. “Now I do believe she has truly departed.”

“Do you think she’ll stick around?” Roman asked, daring to be hopeful despite his mood.

“Outlook doubtful,” Logan admitted, heading back to the kitchen.

Allison stopped for a minute a smile on her face as she realized she was _free_. It was the best feeling in the world.

Now, all she had to do was find Amanda and get the heck out of there.


	7. A Night of Whispered Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton reveals his true intentions, and it leaves Amanda feeling unsettled.

Amanda gasped, jolting awake. Had she really fallen _asleep_? How much time had passed? Amanda cursed her poor planning, looking frantically around the room. At least she was still alone, she had a chance of going through with her escape. Not to mention, the rest did feel nice on her leg. Amanda felt she could even chance putting weight on it. 

Amanda slid out from underneath the blankets, looking over the edge of the bed. It was still a decent drop and wasn’t going to feel very pleasant, but there was little she could do about that. Her hook would just slide down the fabric as well, tearing through it. So, with a sigh, Amanda gripped the blankets and prepared to drop for the third time in the last 24 hours.

At that moment, Virgil came into the room. He paused as he saw her, awake and at the edge of the bed. “Well…glad to see you’re awake.” 

Amanda quickly scrambled back up onto the edge, sitting on the main part of the bed. No use in trying to get away now; in her state, Virgil would easily catch her. Still, that didn’t mean Amanda had to be happy about it.

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Amanda muttered irritably, trying not to look guilty.

“Right.” It’s not like he didn’t just see exactly what she was trying to do or anything. With a sigh, he came closer and held a hand out to her. “Dinner’s ready.”

“How long was I asleep?” Amanda asked, trying to gauge what time it was as she climbed on.

Virgil shrugged, bringing his hand to his chest. “About two hours.” He headed out of the room.

“That _long_?” Amanda let out a groan. How could she have slept so late?

“Yep, you were out like a light the last time I checked.” Which made sense, considering they had stayed up pretty late watching Sherlock. He entered the kitchen, see that Patton already had the table set. 

“Hey, guys! Go ahead and dig in!” Virgil smiled and sat down before letting Amanda off on the table.

It unnerved Amanda slightly to hear that Virgil had come to check on her and she hadn’t even noticed. Usually, her borrower instincts were sure to kick in. Did they not work while sleeping? Amanda had never tested that, but it must be what had happened. Why else would her instincts not pick up Virgil as a threat?

“Thanks.” Amanda thanked Patton, noticing the baked potato and pork chop in front of her. She smiled slightly. Even if her escape failed, at least she got more potatoes.

“So, did you get some good rest?” Patton asked, then took a bite of his own food. Virgil took a bite himself, having already decided to keep quiet about Amanda’s almost escape attempt. At least for now.

“Yeah, apparently,” Amanda answered, eating her own food. “I didn’t mean to sleep that long.” _Or sleep at all._

“Aww, it’s okay! It’s probably good you got the rest, that way you’re leg can heal up quicker!” Patton exclaimed. 

“Yeah, the trick is to not be on it.” Virgil spoke, sending Amanda a look.

“Well then, good thing I wasn’t on it.” Amanda feigned ignorance, taking another bite.

Patton was oblivious to everything. “So, I was thinking after dinner, we could play a game!” 

Virgil blinked. “A game?” Patton nodded.

“Yeah! I have plenty of board games and video games we could play.”

“What kind of game?” Amanda tilted her head. She knew many borrower games, but very few human ones.

“Oh, I’ve got tons!” Patton exclaimed with a grin. “We can play monopoly, life, apples to apples to name some board games. As for video games, I have a switch, so we could try out Mario Party or something like that.”

“…Great!” Amanda plastered on a smile. “I have no idea what that means!”

“Oh, right.” Patton looked sheepish. “Well, okay, let me ask you this first. Do you want to play a physical game? Or a game on the TV?” Patton asked.

“Um, well…” Amanda thought it over. It’d probably be best if she did stay off her leg to save energy for her next attempt. A board game might mean she had to get up a lot, but she’d seen the way humans played video games. Those controllers would probably require just as much movement for someone of her size.

“Whatever you think will be easier,” Amanda answered, deciding to leave it up to the game experts. “I just want to rest while we play.”

“In that case, I think Mario Party sounds like our best option.” Patton said with a grin. He turned to Virgil. “Can you go get it started while I clean up.” Virgil nodded and stood.

“Yeah, no problem Pat.” Virgil went into the living room to do just that and Patton started collecting the dishes.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Patton asked Amanda.

“Yeah, it was tasty.” Amanda nodded honestly.

“I’m glad!” Patton quickly dumped the plates in the sink and then went back to the table to offer Amanda a hand. He’d actually wash them later. “I’ve been making sure to include a bit more potatoes in the meals for you. Since I know you like them so much.”

“Oh!” Amanda had, of course, noticed the amount of potatoes, but she didn’t know they were for her. “That’s…really sweet of you, Patton. Thank you.”

“Of course! If you want anything, you just gotta say it.” Patton grinned.

“Game is set up!” Virgil called out. Patton looked back to Amanda. 

“Let’s head out there, I’m sure you’re going to love this game.”

Despite herself, Amanda agreed with that notion as she stepped into Patton’s hand. There was just something about human culture she loved so much; perhaps it was the fact it was forbidden, and a secret part of her loved this rebellious energy.

Patton brought her out into the living room, setting her down on the arm of the couch. The game screen was already on the TV and Virgil handed Patton a red and blue switched remote. Patton then set the red one down in front of Amanda.

“So…what do I do?” Amanda, as she looked down at the controller, suddenly had the urge to press every single button.

“So, you move with this,” Patton said, pointing to the joystick on his own controller. “And these buttons with the letters on them do different things. Don’t worry though, you’ll get the hang off it.”

“Yeah, and this game is perfect for you.” Virgil spoke. “Since it tells you what controls to use for every mini game.”

“Ooookay?” Amanda agreed, still feeling a bit lost. She tested out the controls, trying to do as the humans instructed, but nothing happened.

“Hold on, your controller isn’t connected yet,” Virgil said, going to do that. “Just press the two top buttons down at the same time.”

“Like this?” Amanda pressed them down with all her might.

Patton grinned as the controller registered on the TV. “Yep! Good job! Now we can choose our characters. I call Daisy!” Patton clicked on the orange dress wearing girl on the screen.

“I call Boo.” Virgil said, picking the ghost character.

“I call…this one.” Amanda replicated their movements, choosing a green turtle creature.

“Oh, a Koopa. Nice choice.” Virgil said and then, they were in the game. When they got to the dice roll to see who would go first, Virgil frowned. “Wait, uh, Amanda can you lift the controller? And then pump it up?” The controller was small but Amanda was still only about the same size as it.

“Do what now?” Amanda looked down at the controller, concerned at the thought of trying to hold the monstrosity.

“Maybe this game isn’t gonna work,” Virgil muttered, already exiting to the home screen. Patton looked disappointed.

“Aww man. Well, is there another game Amanda could play?” Patton asked. Virgil thought for a moment. A lot of the games _did_ involve moving the controller but…

“Yeah, I think so.” Virgil stood up and switched out the games, the title screen now displaying the same characters as before but in karts.

“Wait, so we’re playing this now?” Amanda asked, watching Virgil click through the menu screens. “Can I actually play this one?”

“Yep, I just have to…” Virgil went into Amanda’s controller settings and changed it so all she had to do was move the joystick. “There. The only thing you need to worry about now is moving the joystick.” He smirked down at Amanda. “Sound manageable?”

“Are you asking me if I can manage one lever?” Amanda raised an eyebrow, giving it a practice shove. “You know I’m not incompetent, right?”

“Do I?” Virgil said with a smirk. Patton shook his head, but there was a fond smile on his face, knowing Virgil didn’t mean it. But still.

“Don’t be mean, kiddo.” Patton said and Virgil just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Virgil clicked on a few more things to bring them to another character select. “I’m sticking with Boo, if you guys don’t mind.”

“I’m still gonna be Daisy!” Patton exclaimed.

“And I’m Koopa thing again.” Amanda chimed in, feeling almost a sense of Deja Vu.

“Sweet. Now just choose what kind of kart or bike you want.” Virgil said, going to his own creation. Patton, however, had a bit more information to give. 

“The stats on the right tell you how much speed and stamina it has. I’d probably go for a lot of speed and control.” Patton explained before making his own kart.

“…right.” Amanda tried to keep track like Patton suggested, but there seemed to be an overwhelming amount of information. She decided to just pick the parts she thought looked best instead.

“Ready to race?” Virgil asked, giving Amanda a determined look. He was not about to let her win, uncaring that she had never played video games before. He didn’t think she would appreciate it anyway.

“Ready.” Amanda leaned forwards, looking determined. She may not know a lot about gaming, but she did know competitive racing. Of course, the kart was new.

The screen counted down and as the light turned green, they were off. Virgil and Patton, both having played the game a ton before and knew all the maps, were quick to get ahead of all the NPCs and Amanda.

Amanda quickly began to get the hang of it, leaning into the turns instinctively as she pushed the joystick to and fro. She grinned, watching her character pass the other racers. This wasn’t so bad!

Both Virgil and Patton’s eyes were slightly wide at how fast Amanda was getting the hang of things. Patton felt proud but Virgil just took it as more of a challenge and moved into an item box. He grinned when he got a banana peel and threw it behind him right in Amanda’s path.

“What? Hey!” Amanda gave the screen an offended look, quickly recovering control of her vehicle. She glared, recognizing Virgil’s character. “That’s cheating.”

“No, it’s not.” Virgil said with a smirk. “It’s all part of the game.”

“Well, then how do I do it to you?” Amanda huffed, eyes glancing around for something she missed.

“Left or right trigger,” Patton answered. He glanced at Virgil. He didn’t really think it was a fair move but it _was_ part of the game. Still, though, Amanda was new to all this and he was at least trying to ease her into it.

“How am I supposed to reach that _and_ drive?” Amanda glanced at the buttons Patton indicated. She could reach them if she were standing maybe, but with her bad leg that wouldn’t be such a good idea. Of course, Amanda began to consider it if only to spite Virgil.

“You can’t,” Virgil smirked and Patton, being able to, got an item and hit Virgil with a shell. Making him fall behind Amanda.

“Wha-? Hey!”

“Serves you right, cheater.” Amanda gave a smirk of her own, cutting a close corner around the bend to keep her lead.

Virgil huffed but was quick to catch up based on his experience alone. He passed both Amanda and Patton, crossing over the finish line a few moments later. “Ha! I win!”

Patton was too caught up looking at Virgil’s win screen that he didn’t realize he went past Amanda and became second. “…Whoops.”

Amanda tried not to feel bitter. It made sense for them to race better, they had years of practice of course and- “Wait, hang on. Patton, were you…pitying me?” 

“Wh-What? No, of course not! I just…” Patton bit his lip as he set his controller down on the coffee table. “I just thought, since it was your first time playing I would go just a _bit_ easier on you…”

Amanda pursed her lips, pouting slightly. Patton had tried to let her win and she still lost.

“Well, I still don’t think those items are very fair.” Amanda came back around to the one part of the game she didn’t like. “Considering I can’t use them.”

“Maybe not now, but when your leg gets better we can play again and be more even!” Patton suggested. Virgil gave Patton a look as he set his controller down and then to Amanda. Patton actually thought…

“…right.” Amanda nodded, but her voice was quieter. She had to stay focused on the task at hand. Getting better had to be her top priority, not winning a virtual kart race.

“I wish I could play longer, but I just remembered I have homework,” Patton said with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, actually, so do I.” Virgil stood up and turned off the switch and TV. Patton turned to Amanda.

“Alright, who do you want to go with?” Patton asked her.

“I can go with you, Patton.” Amanda offered. It was the obvious choice- Patton was clearly the more gullible of the two.

“Yay!” Patton offered his hand to her.

Amanda climbed on, smiling slightly to herself as she noticed her leg was feeling marginally better. Slowly but surely she was getting there.

Patton held her close to his chest, nodding to Virgil as he passed. “See you in the morning Virge!” 

“Yeah, goodnight.” Virgil sent Amanda one last look before he disappeared into his room, Patton going into his shortly after. He set Amanda down on the desk before taking a seat himself and emptying out his bag for his assignments. 

“Did you want to play around on my phone while I worked?” Patton asked Amanda, figuring she might be bored just sitting there.

“Oooh, yes please.” Amanda’s eyes shone at the possibilities. She had never been allowed near a human phone before or at least been allowed to mess with one. It would certainly be interesting to see…until, of course, she got the chance to escape.

“Alright!” Patton grinned and took out his phone, unlocking it and setting it down in front of her. “There you go, just let me know if you have any questions about it.” He then turned to his homework.

Amanda was sure she would have lots of questions, but she preferred to try and figure them out the borrower way: trial and error. She began pressing icons at random, trying to guess what the buttons did and why they were there.

“…okay, I yield.” Amanda finally admitted, realizing she was out of her element. “What am I doing?”

Patton chuckled a little. “Well, what do you want to do? There are a few games, you could watch a video, you can have a go at taking a selfie?” Patton laughed.

“What’s a selfie?” Amanda tried to repeat the phrase back, unsure of her pronunciation.

“It’s when you take a photo of yourself. Usually from the front camera. Here.” Patton opened the camera app and held the phone up, grinning wide as he took a picture. He then showed it to Amanda. “That is a selfie.”

“Oh, ah no, I don’t want to do that.” Amanda quickly shook her head. Photos were a bad idea when you were trying to keep your entire race a secret. “I’ll just play a game on it. Do you have that kart game? Where’s the joystick?”

“Oh, uh, not on the phone, no. It’s more basic games on the phone. Hold on, um…” Patton looked through his phone, to find a game that would be simple but fun for Amanda. “Amanda, I hope this doesn’t sound rude but…can you read?”

“Yes Patton, I can read,” Amanda assured him, trying not to take offense. “I read all the Sherlock books when I was younger. It’s why I wanted to watch it.”

“Oh! Wow, okay then.” Patton hit the app and place it in front of her. “Okay, so this game is more of a simulation. It goes through the life of a human but you can do different things to get a different outcome.” He showed her all the categories and what to press. “You got it?”

Amanda nodded. She began tapping along, reading the story as she slowly grew her human up. “So, what’s the point of this game? How do you win?”

“You don’t really win, it’s just kind of…fun, to see what different lives you can lead,” Patton said with a shrug.

“Oh.” It seemed kind of pointless then, but Amanda was bored with nothing better to do. Maybe that was the point. “Alright then.”

“You’ll see. Pretty soon, you’ll be addicted to it just like everyone else.” Patton laughed before turning back to his work.

Amanda kept playing for almost an hour, making sure to read every piece of information carefully. She became invested, wanting to live the best life virtually possible. Amanda thought she was doing well; that is, until a giant tombstone appeared on the screen.

“I _died_?!” Amanda was flabbergasted as she read that text. “I didn’t even know that could happen! I- what did I do wrong?”

Patton looked over at the screen a small smile on his face. “Nothing. That’s how they all end. You start the game born and then the game ends when you die. Just like regular life.” Patton read her stats. “But it looks like you lead a pretty good life!”

“Yeah but I just died anyways.” Amanda pushed away the phone, a bit bitter she had let herself get so tied up in a silly game. 

“Yeah. But that’s life.” Patton took the phone closing the app. “Did you want to play something else? Or…?”

“I don’t know.” Amanda shrugged. “How close are you to being done with your homework? What are you doing, anyways?”

“Oh, I’m just finishing up a math worksheet. See.” He brought the paper closer for Amanda to see. “I should be done in a few minutes.”

“Oh, okay.” Amanda just waited it out, twiddling her thumbs. Her eyes scanned around the room, once again by instinct planning out her escape routes. Of course, they were useless when she was so close to Patton.

“Are you tired?” Patton asked, finishing up his last problem.

”A little.” Actually, Amanda still felt wide awake, but she faked a small yawn. 

“Okay! Then I say we head to bed!” He offered Amanda a lift.

“Excellent!” Amanda tried not to show her excitement about Patton going to sleep as she climbed into his hand. This would be her chance.

Patton headed over to the bed and set Amanda down on the pillow before climbing into bed himself. He stretched his arms. “You all good? Do you need anything before the lights go out?”

Amanda just shook her head, giving off the illusion of settling in for the night as she sunk into the pillow. It was odd, the idea of sleeping so close to a human, even for pretend.

“Okay. Goodnight then!” Patton shut the light off and settled down into bed.

Amanda waited for her eyes to adjust, sending a glance in Patton’s direction. She couldn’t see the glow of his eyes, so she assumed she was in the clear. With a grin, Amanda prepared to slip off the pillow.

Patton sighed, feeling her movements. “Amanda?”

Amanda froze. “…yes?”

“You’re still trying to leave, aren’t you?” Patton asked softly.

Amanda paused, debating what she should say. If this was Virgil the answer would be obvious, but for some reason, the sincerity of Patton’s voice made it difficult to lie to the human.

“…yes,” Amanda replied quietly.

“…Can I ask why?” Patton’s voice stayed quiet and he had yet to move, simply staring up at the ceiling for now.

“Um, well nothing’s stopping you.” Amanda joked, but her chuckle was humorless. She looked over at Patton’s form, trying to figure out the answer herself.

“…I guess just because it’s what I’m _supposed_ to do.” Amanda explained. “Because borrowers aren’t really supposed to be seen in the first place, let alone stick around.”

“Oh.” Patton thought for a moment, shifting slightly so he was laying on his side so he could look at Amanda. “Even if the human is just trying to help?”

“Well, yeah.” Amanda turned her attention to picking at her bandages. “Because humans are…evil, and have ulterior motives, and don’t, um, don’t just…help.” Though she had been taught these things were true, it felt so weird to say them aloud to Patton. Because despite what she knew from her teachings, her heart just couldn’t see Patton as one of those stereotypical monster humans.

“…Do you think I’m evil? That I want you here for some other reason? That I don’t just want to help you get better?” Patton asked, voice sad. He could understand Amanda’s fears…but it still hurt.

“I think you want me to stay longer than it’s going to take my leg to heal,” Amanda answered. “But I don’t know what would happen then if I didn’t want to stay. I don’t think you’re by nature a _bad_ person, Patton, but the concept of a human actually letting a borrower go…” Amanda gave a weak chuckle again. “That’s completely foreign to me.”

“Of course I would let you go,” Patton said but he knew his words meant very little. He bit his lip. “How is your leg doing. Does it feel a little better?”

“Yeah, it’s doing okay.” Amanda nodded, although she doubted Patton could see the movement in the darkness. “Borrowers heal fast. It should be fine in another day or two.”

“Well…if you think you’ll be okay to go then you can.” Patton finally said. “I’ll be worried, of course, but I…I don’t want to keep you here if you really _are_ unhappy.”

Amanda’s eyebrows raised. “What, tonight?”

Patton nodded. “Right now. I’ll turn around and go back to sleep and you can go home.”

Amanda looked out at the bedroom, eyes slowly falling towards the outlet cover that held her entrance.

“…What about Virgil?” Amanda asked.

Patton shrugged. “I’ll just tell him the truth. That I let you go back home. Virgil wouldn’t do anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“How do you know?” Amanda pressed. “He seemed pretty adamant about me staying.” Indeed, of the two, Virgil was definitely the one Amanda worried about more.

“I know because he only did that because he thought that’s what I wanted,” Patton explained. “When I explain things, he’ll understand. I’m sure he’ll miss you though, even if he won’t admit it.”

Amanda’s eyes widened in understanding. “ _Oh_.” So all this time, Patton was the real leader of team “Don’t Let Amanda Go”. 

…and still, Amanda didn’t think of him as a bad guy. Why was that? 

“So…what would happen if I _don’t_ go?” Amanda asked.

Patton smiled softly. “Well…we’d continue to help your leg heal. Get some food in you. The normal?”

“And…after my leg heals?” Amanda’s second question was quieter.

Somehow, Patton’s eyes turned even softer. “Then you can go home. Like the plan always was.”

Amanda couldn’t believe she was even considering it. The idea of willingly staying with humans when she was given a free pass to leave was unheard of; any borrower would be ashamed to learn Amanda was even thinking such a thing.

Of course, any borrower didn’t know her humans.

“Okay.” Amanda’s voice was barely above a human whisper, uncharacteristically timid as she settled back into the pillow. She hoped she wasn’t making a poor decision.

Patton smiled. “Okay.” Patton settled back down to sleep. “And just so you know. If you change your mind, you can leave at any time.”

“Thanks, Patton.” Amanda took a deep breath, slowly letting it back out. “…goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Patton closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time that night.


	8. Back to School Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time featuring Patton's Pocket!

Amanda’s night was very tense, hardly getting sleep at all despite being on one of the softest surfaces of her life. She kept glancing at the outlet, bouncing her good leg and wondering if this is a mistake.

Amanda knew it was foolish of her to willingly _stay_ with humans. She had certainly never heard of such a borrower. And yet, Amanda reasoned with herself saying that this would help her leg heal faster. It certainly beat sitting alone in her drafty bedroom.

Of course, Amanda also had selfish intentions for staying as well. She had always possessed an unhealthy, even dangerous interest in all things human. A part of Amanda couldn’t bear to leave this all behind, and so she stayed.

Finally, the beams of the morning sun began to shine through Patton’s blinds, letting the borrower know it was now an acceptable human time to be awake despite the fact she didn’t feel very rested.

 _There’s still time._ Amanda thought to herself, looking at her exit point. _Go now, before he wakes up!_

But Amanda merely shook her head, forcing herself to roll over and look at Patton instead.

Patton shifted slightly so he was facing Amanda before he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw she was still there. “Good morning, Amanda.” Patton sleepily mumbled.

Amanda’s heart skipped a beat, looking over Patton’s incredulous form and beginning to see that a creature of such mass was just…a person. And a nice person, at that. In fact, all sleepy like this Patton almost had a _cute_ appearance. Amanda snorted at the notion, surprising herself by calling a human ‘cute’.

“Good morning,” Amanda replied softly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good. What about you?” Patton asked though he could already tell that she hadn’t. 

“Pretty good.” Amanda echoed, lying with a smile.

Patton sighed a little but didn’t say anything. Living with Virgil, he was unfortunately used to this kind of denial about sleep. Instead, he smiled at her as he sat up. Honestly, he was mildly surprised she had decided to stay but no less happy. “How does some breakfast sound?” Patton asked, offering his hand to her.

“Delicious,” Amanda admitted, climbing on. That was certainly another reason she had decided to stay: the sheer amount of food available all the time. Amanda didn’t even need to borrow away any in her bag.

“Hash Browns?” Patton asked with a grin, carrying Amanda into the kitchen and letting her off on the counter.

“Do you even need to ask?” Amanda teased, getting situated.

Patton chuckled, already getting it out of the freezer. “You’re right.” As Patton started to fry them up, Virgil walked out with a terrible bed head, yawning.

“Well, good morning sleepyhead!” Patton exclaimed. Virgil hummed.

“Morning Pat…” Virgil went to go brew some coffee but looked down to see Amanda on the counter. He blinked. “You’re actually still…here?” He had thought for sure she would be gone, especially since he knew what Patton had planned to do last night.

“Good morning to you too.” Amanda gave him a slight glare. She still wasn’t quite sure of the decision herself, and having a reminder was a bit much this early in the morning. Besides, even if Patton said that Virgil would have been fine with letting her go, Amanda had no way to know that for sure.

“Huh. Um, yeah, good morning.” Virgil said back, shaking his head. He went back to getting his coffee. 

“I gave her the choice and she decided to stay,” Patton said, despite Virgil already knowing. Virgil hummed.

“I can see that I just…why?” The question was aimed down at the borrower. 

“I…” Amanda paused, wondering if she should be honest. It was one thing talking to Patton in the darkness of night, it was another to explain herself to two humans in a brightly lit kitchen.

“It’s, I dunno, a lot of things,” Amanda explained finally. “Might as well let my leg _actually_ heal instead of running off all the time.”

“Glad you finally see that,” Virgil spoke, leaning against one of the table chairs with his arms folded as his coffee poured. “And that we, you know, don’t actually mean you any harm.”

“Well, it’s not like _you_ made it easy.” Amanda glared at him again. “And you don’t need to get all self-righteous with me as if you know best just because you’re taller.”

“I don’t know best because I’m taller. I know best because you’re too stubborn for your own good.” Virgil said with a slight smirk. 

“Virgil…” Patton warned but Virgil turned towards him.

“Come on Pat, you can’t really say she _isn’t_ , can you?” Virgil said and Patton blinked. He then looked sheepish as he turned to look down at Amanda.

“I mean, Virgil has a point, You can be pretty stubborn.”

“I may be stubborn, but I’m also right.” Amanda frowned, not liking how they were teaming up against her. “You were keeping me against my will.” 

Patton winced at that but Virgil frowned. “Hey, we were going to let you go when you were better,” Virgil argued. Patton sighed and shook his head.

“No, she’s right. Even if we thought it was best, even if we were going to let her go, we were still keeping her trapped here.” He turned to Amanda. “I’m sorry.”

“…thanks,” Amanda muttered, not feeling very sincere. 

Virgil pursed his lips and turned to get his coffee, knowing that Patton was right but unwilling to admit it out loud. Proving he was just as, if not more, stubborn than Amanda.

Patton sighed but finished cooking breakfast. He set the table and turned to smile at Amanda. “Need a lift?” Patton asked, offering his hand to her once again.

“Where?” Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow. She was content to eat here, but it seemed the humans had other plans.

“Just to the table, unless, oh! We could eat out in the living room and watch a show! How does that sound?” Usually, Patton preferred to eat at the table but there were certain occasions he enjoyed watching TV while he ate. Now being one of those times. 

Virgil sipped on his coffee and shrugged. “I’m down.” They both looked at Amanda.

“Alright, fine.” Amanda climbed on, still sulking slightly.

Patton grinned as Amanda climbed on and moved her into the living room. He set her down on the coffee table as he went to get the food with Virgil’s help. Both humans came out with three plates of food between them.

Patton set Amanda’s food down close to her and then sat down on the couch with his own plate. Virgil did the same and Patton turned on netflix. “So, what should we watch.”

“I don’t care.” Amanda just grabbed a bit of potato, not feeling in the mood to actually eat anymore as she twisted it between her hands.

“How about Merlin. That’s always good.” Virgil suggested and Patton nodded, grinning. He chose one of their favorite episodes and let the episode play as they ate.

Amanda sat back, leaning on a textbook lying around. As she slumped against it, Amanda found she was getting invested in this show despite herself. It was certainly no Sherlock, but it was still very intriguing. More like the fantasy novels Amanda had stumbled upon in the past. However, as the scene changed to a sword fight, Amanda frowned.

“Where’s my sword?” Amanda asked, turning back to look at the humans. She hadn’t seen it since Virgil took it the other day.

Both humans turned to her in confusion. “Your what?” Virgil asked, not remembering.

“My sword,” Amanda repeated. “The pin, the one you took away when we met.”

Virgil blinked and then widened in realization. “Oh! Uh, yeah, right. Hold on.” Virgil stood and went to his room and Patton paused the episode. Virgil came back with the pin between his fingers. Virgil’s eyes went from Patton’s hand to the pin and Amanda. “You aren’t going to…use it again, on us, are you?” Virgil asked.

Patton gave him a look. “Virgil, give it back to her.” Virgil sighed but did as told, holding it out for her to take.

“Why do you ask?” Amanda snatched it up, teasing Virgil as she did so. “You scared?”

“No.” Virgil scoffed. “Just…weary.” Virgil was quick to take his hand away.

“You do have good aim with that thing.” Patton chuckled, remembering the cut he had received a couple of days ago.

“Well, you are pretty big targets.” Amanda stood up, favoring her good leg as she swung towards them in a warning gesture.

“Whoa kiddo!” Patton giggled a bit, putting his hands up. “Watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

“Yeah, seriously,” Virgil spoke.

“Don’t worry, I’m watching.” Amanda pointed it directly at Virgil, looking down the blade at the human with a smirk. She liked how the pin seemed to make Virgil nervous.

Virgil crossed his arms. “Why am _I_ suddenly your target,” Virgil asked. He had seen how she could use that thing and despite being far enough away, it still made him nervous.

“I already got Patton.” Amanda shrugged. “Besides, you need to be taken down a notch.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Virgil deadpanned. “You cut me and I’m taking it away again.”

“Virgil, no,” Patton said, sending another warning look towards his friend.

“Patton said I can cut you, no take-backs.” Amanda thrust the sword forwards, still of course too far away to hit Virgil but her movement was still startlingly fast.

Virgil flinched back and then glared at her. “He did _not_ say that.” He turned to look at Patton who just shrugged. Virgil let out a betrayed gasp. “Patton!”

Amanda’s grin was positively predatory. 

“Okay, that’s it.” Virgil reached forward, quick and carefully avoiding the tip of the pin and he grabbed it. However, he didn’t try to take it away, just held it steady. He grinned teasingly at Amanda. “There. I’d like to see you stab me now.”

“Hey!” Amanda growled, trying to tug her pin back towards herself and out of Virgil’s grasp to no avail. She pushed at his finger, hitting it in frustration. 

At the sound of a familiar voice, Allison’s ears perked up. _Amanda_. It had to be but…she sounded distressed. The borrower rushed over to the closest vent and looked down. The scene below made her gasp. 

There Amanda was, two humans surrounding her and one that had a grip on her pin. _No, no, no!_ Had this been where Amanda had been all this time? Trapped with humans, the same she had been. This wasn’t good, she…she had to save her!

But how? Pulling away from the vent Allison bit her lip. Her mind was racing but she knew she had to think of a plan before doing anything rash. She hated leaving Amanda there with the humans, but there was nothing she could do. Not without being captured again.

So, feeling guilty, she ran off towards her home.

Virgil just continued to smirk as Amanda tried to push him away. “Sorry, not gonna work.”

Amanda huffed, her foot slipping and nearly making her lose her balance entirely. Amanda caught herself, pushing down slightly on the pin as she steadied herself.

Amanda paused. The pin had _moved_. Filled with determination, Amanda thrust her weight down on the pin like a lever, creating enough force for the sharp end to whip through the air and back into Virgil’s hand.

“OW! Hey!” Virgil’s grip released the pin and he brought his hand to his face to see the injury. Yep, he was bleeding.

“Sorry, Virge but you kind of deserved that,” Patton said, a slight chuckle on his lips.

“You deserved it a lot!” Amanda insisted, stomping her injured foot and wincing as it hurt. “You keep flaunting the fact that you’re human and bigger and stronger and you keep taking advantage of me and I’m sick of it! I’m done with how you think you can make decisions for me just because you can prevent me from stopping you!”

Both pairs of the human’s eyes widened. “Amanda…” Patton said, voice full of guilt and sadness. He had no idea she felt that way.

Virgil bit his lip, turning away slightly. “I didn’t…I’m…” Virgil rubbed a hand across his face with a sigh.

“You didn’t _what_?” Amanda huffed, prompting him to finish as she irritably cleaned off her blade with the edge of her shirt.

“I’m…sorry.” Virgil finally said. He still wasn’t looking at her. “I didn’t mean to make you feel…less than.” Virgil could sense the awkwardness in the air and he absolutely hated it. 

Patton sent him a small smile, glad to see that Virgil was apologizing. He then added, “I’m sorry too if I ever made you feel that way.”

“Of course you did.” Amanda turned to give Patton a slight glare, peeved at how innocent he was acting. “You’re the one who grabbed me. You’re the reason I got into this mess, _and_ you’re the one who wouldn’t let me go.”

Patton deflated, looking down in guilt. “You’re right…I-I guess I did think I knew best when it came to you. And I’m…I’m so sorry for that…”

Amanda nodded, accepting his apology. “It’s okay. I get it, you were just trying to help me. I can’t fault you for trying to do the right thing.” Amanda sheathed her weapon. “The real problem is when I say “hey, don’t do this thing.” And you do it anyways.” Amanda turned back to give Virgil a look. “Like taking me to school.”

“Right, probably not the best idea…” Virgil admitted.

“Speaking of school though…we do have it today.” Patton reminded Virgil. He stood up. “I’m gonna go get changed, be right back.” Patton went to his bedroom and Virgil groaned. 

“Right, school.” He really did _not_ want to go. But, he _was_ paying for it.

“What classes do you have?” Amanda asked.

“Uh…” Virgil had to think for a moment. What day was it? “I have English and Graphic Design today,” Virgil said with a shrug.

“How long do those take?” Amanda wondered how long the humans would be gone. “And are they boring?”

“Nah, I actually kind of enjoy those classes,” Virgil said, and it was true, considering Graphic Design was his major. “And not long…maybe three or four hours?”

That certainly sounded like a long time to wait for Amanda. For some reason, the idea of sitting out in a human apartment alone filled her with a slight sense of familiar dread, even if no one else lived here. Amanda would feel like a sitting duck. Of course, she could go into the walls, but Amanda had a silly fear that if she went into the walls she might never come back out. And despite how frustrating her humans could be, Amanda didn’t want that to happen quite yet. 

“And what about Patton?” Amanda asked, shocked that she was even considering the possibility of accompanying one of them.

“Well, Patton-”

“Well, Patton what?” Patton asked as he came out to join them, all dressed and ready. 

“Oh, Amanda was just asking what your classes were. Can you answer while I go get ready?” Virgil asked, already heading to his bedroom.

“Sure thing kiddo!” He turned to Amanda. “I have history and calculous today,” Patton answered.

“And are those interesting or long?” Amanda quizzed him.

“Well, maybe not calculus but history is certainly interesting!” Patton exclaimed. “And both are only about an hour and a half long.”

“Hmm.” Amanda thought it over in her head. Virgil had two interesting classes (supposedly) while Patton only had one, but she had also already been to school with Virgil. On the other hand, because of that experience, Amanda knew Virgil would be careful and she should be relatively safe. On the _other_ other hand, Virgil might taunt her about it considering she had just lectured him about taking her to school the first time.

Virgil came out, dressed and looked between the two of them. “You ready to go Pat?” He asked and Patton nodded.

“We’ll be back soon,” Patton told Amanda as he put his backpack on.

“Wait! um…” Amanda swallowed her pride, knowing it was now or never. “Would it be alright if I went with you guys?”

Patton blinked. “I-I don’t know kiddo…” He knows she went with Virgil before but he hadn’t liked it then either. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said you didn’t want to go to school?” Virgil said, remembering how much she had fought him on not going the first time.

“I didn’t want to be _forced_ to go to school,” Amanda admitted. “Not during prime escaping hours. Besides, it was scary but it wasn’t…terrible. At least it was something new, and I’d rather do that again then sit here all helpless by myself.”

“Are you sure?” Patton asked. “Isn’t it dangerous…?”

“Come on, she’ll be fine,” Virgil spoke, despite being nervous himself. But it went okay before, right?” “Who do you want to go with?” Virgil asked her.

Amanda looked between them, having already made her choice. Unfortunately, her choice seemed none too eager to participate.

“Patton?” Amanda asked. “Can I go with you?”

Patton’s eyes widened. “I…well, um…” He sighed, he didn’t think it was the best choice but he also didn’t want to tell Amanda no anymore. “…Okay.”

“Awesome.” Amanda gave him a reassuring smile. She could tell Patton was nervous, but hopefully, that would just mean Amanda would be better protected because he’d be paranoid about something happening.

Patton offered her a hand, Virgil standing back to watch. He was actually glad Amanda chose Patton this time. So he didn’t have to worry about her the entire time.

Amanda climbed on, trying to convince herself that this was indeed a smart plan and not one of her dumb plans in disguise.

“So uh…pocket?” Patton asked, looking down to make sure this shirt had one. It did, thankfully.

Amanda nodded. It was the only human transportation she knew, aside from hands.

“Okay.” Patton carefully placed her in his shirt pocket. “Is that okay? Are you good?” He wanted to make sure she was truly comfortable.

“All good!” Amanda stuck her thumb up out of the pocket. Patton’s pocket was different than Virgil’s, a little coarser fabric but larger and more like a human hammock.

“Then I guess we’re heading out,” Patton said. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Virgil followed, locking it behind them.


	9. Allison's Bold Rescue Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it is a good plan? A safe plan? Well... it is a plan. And to be fair, she's a bit low on options right now.

Allison paced in the walls, right next to her exit that lead to underneath the human couch. The same entrance she had retreated to when the humans let her go. She couldn’t believe she was actually considering it…but what other choice did she really have? These were _humans_ that she was dealing with. And the only ones that could go against humans were _other_ humans.

She really didn’t want to go back to Roman and Logan, though. Especially since she was scared of what they would do when she told them about Amanda. Would they keep both of them? Be happy that there was now one for each of them? Which one would want to keep her?

She shook those thoughts away. They were a very real possibility but at least they had never physically hurt her. She would rather deal with two known threats than two unknown ones. And from what she saw of the humans that had Amanda, well…Amanda had looked hurt. 

She _had_ to get her away from them.

Taking a deep breath, she exited the walls and came up to the edge of the couch, looking and listening out for the humans to see what they were up to.

Logan was sat in the armchair of the living room, typing away at his computer. It didn’t seem like he had noticed the borrower’s entrance.

Allison looked around but she didn’t see Roman anywhere, not in the living room at least. That didn’t mean he wasn’t somewhere else in the apartment though. 

Okay, how was she going to do this? Just walk out in the open and say it? Or climb the coffee table and just wait until he saw her.

…She took out her hook and started scaling up the coffee table.

It was a few seconds before Logan caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up, eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight of Allison climbing up the coffee table. So, she really hadn’t left. Intriguing. Roman had hoped she would stay around, but Logan had not been so trusting. To be proven wrong was an unexpected yet welcomed surprise.

Of course, Logan had not forgotten the procedures he and his roommate had promised just before Allison left. So, a man of his word, just as soon as he spotted the borrower Logan quickly diverted his attention back to his laptop, acting as though he had seen nothing at all.

Allison pulled herself onto the coffee table and looked over towards Logan. It seemed like he still hadn’t noticed her. Well…he would notice her eventually, right? She should probably just call out to him but…Allison didn’t currently possess the courage for _that_. It was taking everything in her to not run away right now but she had to do this, for Amanda. So, she waited.

It was several minutes before anything happened. That was when Roman entered the apartment, returning from his early class. He spotted Allison and let out an audible gasp.

“How was the lecture?” Logan asked sharply, trying to discreetly remind him of the correct reaction.

Roman blinked, almost mournfully turning to Logan. “Oh, uh…fine.”

Allison blinked. That was…weird. Roman had clearly seen her but…he was ignoring her. They were _both_ ignoring her.

She suddenly remembered them saying they would act like she wasn’t there if she stayed. She…never thought they would actually _do_ it. It would be great, in any other circumstance. Now though, it was a little annoying. Now, she had no choice but to speak out.

“H-Hey.” She stuttered quietly, though she knew the humans would be able to hear her.

Immediately both heads snapped in her direction.

“Hey,” Roman repeated softly, a grin forming on his face. He got down on his hands and knees, slowly crawling slightly closer towards the coffee table to appear less intimidating.

“Why have you returned?” Logan asked, getting up to put an arm out to stop Roman’s idiotic movements.

Allison took several steps back as Roman came closer, thankful when Logan stopped Roman. She let out a shaky sigh. “I…I need your help…” She said after some hesitation.-

“Our help with what?” Logan crouched down. “We will certainly assist you in any way we can.”

“I have a…friend,” Allison revealed. “She was the reason…you found me in your room…” Allison said, sending a glance towards Roman. “I was trying to look for her.”

Roman’s mouth made the shape of an ‘o’. “That makes a lot more sense.”

“Are you still looking for her, then?” Logan glanced around. “Do you expect her to be somewhere in this apartment?”

“No, no, I…I found her.” Allison paused for a moment, collecting herself. This was it. “…Humans have her.”

“Oh no,” Roman said softly.

“Do you know which humans?” Logan pressed, immediately trying to formulate a plan. “Where are they?”

Allison nodded. “I don’t know their names…but they’re the humans who live on the floor below you guys,” Allison answered. She bit her lip. So far, so good.

“Virgil and Patton?” Logan said incredulously.

Roman burst out laughing at this. “Oh, if she’s with them, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Patton wouldn’t let Virgil hurt a fly.”

Allison blinked. “Wh-What? No! No, you don’t understand, Amanda is in _trouble_!” Wait…those names were familiar…she had heard those names when she went to school with them! _Those_ were the humans who had Amanda? And Logan and Roman were _friends_ with them.

Oh no.

“I am certain there is a reasonable explanation for this,” Logan assured her, elbowing Roman to stop him from laughing.

“I’d say!” Allison yelled. “They have her captured and are _torturing_ her! Probably as we _speak_!” If those injuries were anything to go by, she had to have been tortured. Oh, poor Amanda…

“Let us not jump to conclusions.” Logan put his hands up.

“Okay, okay.” Roman eased off, realizing how upset Allison was about this. “We’ll give them a call, see what’s up.” He began to pull out his phone, already pressing through the menus.

Allison’s eyes widened. “W-Wait!”

Roman paused. “…what’s the problem? I thought you wanted your friend back.”

“I-I _do_ , but you can’t let the others know that _we_ know. They could _plan_ something! We-We need to catch them off guard to get Amanda back.” Allison said. “Besides, who knows what they would do if they found out about _me_ too.”

“Okay…” Roman looked unconvinced, but he slowly put away his phone. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Uh…” Allison bit her lip. “I…I don’t know. That’s why I came back to you guys…” She wouldn’t have come back if she knew how to get Amanda back without them.

“Well…” Logan put a hand to his chin. “We could interrogate them in person, would that suffice?”

Allison thought for a moment before nodding. “I-yeah, that sounds good. Just…don’t let them talk you into anything…” Allison said. She was more worried now, knowing all the humans were friends.

“Talk us into what sort of things?” Roman asked, tilting his head.

“…Keeping us.” Allison spoke quietly, looking down. “Or even hurting us…”

“Allison, we would do no such thing,” Logan said firmly. 

“Yeah, we learned our lesson!” Roman agreed, throwing his arm around Logan’s shoulders. “We’ll make sure that both you and your friend are safe!”

Allison felt her lips twitch up in a little smile. “Thank you…” She said shyly. “Can…can we go now? I don’t want to waste any more time.” She had already wasted enough just trying to gain the courage to come out here and ask.

Logan and Roman looked at each other.

“Well, ah, there is a slight problem with that plan.” Roman removed his arm from Logan’s back to rub sheepishly at his neck.

Allison froze. “Wh-What?”

“Virgil and Patton are in classes at this time,” Logan explained. “Of course, we could go confront them at the school. Then you could scour their apartment for their friend.”

“Although, if they’re like us, they probably brought her with them.” Roman suddenly gave an amused chuckle. “Okay, am I the only one who thinks it’s funny that we both found a tiny person within the same time frame?”

“…Yes.” Allison answered. “It’s terrifying, not funny.”

Roman’s chuckle quickly turned into an awkward cough, the human looking embarrassed. “Right. Ah, my apologies.”

“And I’d…rather not go to school,” Allison spoke, looking down. “Again.” Of course, they could do whatever they wanted but she hoped the little bit of trust she was putting in them to help her was warranted.

“Alright, then we can stay here and wait for their return,” Logan suggested.

“…I-I guess we have to, huh?” If she didn’t want to go to school but Amanda was _at_ school. She would have to wait. And it didn’t make sense for her to go back into the walls until they came back.

“Well, you don’t _have_ to stay.” Roman corrected, still feeling guilty about his last slip-up. “We won’t force you to do anything.”

“No, no it doesn’t make sense for me to go back in the walls when I’ll just have to come back out again…” Allison told them. She should be fine, as long as the humans didn’t try to grab her or anything like that again.

“Okay, well if you’re certain, perhaps we could have some fun passing the time.” Roman dared to look hopeful. “We could play a game!”

Allison blinked. “A game? What kind of game?” 

“I don’t think it’s quite the time for games-” Logan’s statement was cut off by an exciting burst from Roman.

“Any game!” Roman exclaimed. “I’ve got card games, board games, strategy games, silly games, video games…”

Allison perked up. “Video games?” Allison had seen humans play video games before. They looked so _fun_ and she always felt sad when she realized she would never have the chance to play them. But now… “I’ve…I’ve always wanted to play a video game.”

“Then a video game we shall play!” Roman all but dove towards the entertainment stand, setting up the controllers. 

“Perhaps a lower level game would be best,” Logan suggested, wanting to ease Allison into it. He glanced at her for a moment. “Something that will not require too many controls.”

“Yeah…” She wasn’t even sure if she _could_ play. She had seen the controllers and controls. If it got too complicated, it might not work.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Roman hid his first choice back in the box, peering in to see what games they had that would fit the criteria. Roman frowned, not finding a lot of options. “Ooh, this might do. What about animal crossing?”

“Animal crossing?” Allison asked. “What’s that?” It didn’t sound familiar.

“It’s a game where you play as the mayor and you take care of a little town,” Roman explained, setting up the game. 

“Huh, that sounds interesting,” Allison said, taking a step closer towards Roman and the TV to see what the human was doing.

“This is you,” Roman explained, pointing to the screen. “And you move around like this.” After demonstrating the controls, Roman set it down in front of Allison to give her a try.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows and carefully pushed on the stick. The character on the screen moved and she blinked. She moved the other direction and the character went the same way. Her eyes widened. She was _actually_ playing a video game! “Whoa…”

Roman raised a hand to his mouth, hiding his smile so as not to embarrass her. It was positively adorable how in awe she was at just character movement.

Allison continued to move her character around, grinning wide. She then ran into another person, er, animal. “Uh…” She ran her character into them but nothing happened. She looked up at Roman for help.

“Oh, press A,” Roman explained, pointing at the correct button.

Allison did as told and the animal on the screen started to talk. She read the words and grinned when she got a gift. “Oh! He gave me something!” She exclaimed, practically bouncing where she stood.

“They tend to do that.” Logan nodded. “It’s one of several possible encounters. You can open the parcel if you navigate to your menu.”

“Right here,” Roman instructed, guiding her through the steps.

Allison opened the menu and opened the gift. “Oh! I got bells!” She had no idea what those were in the game though since they didn’t look like the bells she had seen but she was happy nonetheless.

“That would be the in-game currency,” Logan explained. “If you would like to purchase something, there is a general store.”

“Oh! Um, okay.” Allison found the store with Roman’s help and ended up purchasing a desk. “Wow, I actually _bought_ something.” She had never done that before.

“…yes?” Roman confirmed, tilting his head at Allison’s reaction. He did not quite understand the appeal of purchasing a paint can.

Allison turned to Roman. “I’ve never bought anything before.” She explained and then grinned back down at the controller. “What else can I do in this game?”

“Oh, well, you can water plants, shake trees, go fishing…” Roman began to list off the activities as he counted them on his fingers.

“Can…you show me how to fish? That sounds fun.” Allison asked, a bit hesitant.

“You have to approach the water,” Logan explained, pointing. “Go south.”

“Okay.” Allison found some water. “Now what?” She looked up at Logan.

“Pull out your fishing hook, then wait for a response,” Logan said. “After you’re patient you will be rewarded with the ability to press A and gain a virtual fish.”

Allison nodded and did as told after struggling to get her fish hook out for a few moments. She waited like Logan said before an A symbol appeared. She pressed down on it and then her character pulled up and then held up a fish towards the screen. “I got one!” Allison grinned.

Logan gave her a look of approval. Though video game achievements were arguably meaningless, he did not want to derive from her joyous victory. “Well done.”

Allison grinned and then looked back down at the controller. She stared at it for a moment, her smile turning into a frown. This was really fun but…she wasn’t even _supposed_ to be playing this. She wasn’t supposed to be surrounded by humans, talking to them and listening to them explain how to play. This wasn’t _right_.

She felt bad about having fun too, knowing Amanda was probably being tortured as they spoke. With a sigh, she pushed the controller away. “I…I think I’m done.”

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked, noticing the change in behavior.

“I-I’m…fine.” She rubbed at her arm, turning away from both humans. “Are they back from school yet?”

“I doubt it,” Roman explained, slowly taking the controller back. “It’s hardly been an hour.”

Allison groaned and plopped down to a seated position in the middle of the coffee table putting her head in her hands. “…Why did this have to happen?” She asked quietly.

Roman and Logan looked at each other, uncertain.

“Why did… _what_ have to happen?” Roman asked cautiously.

“ _This_! All of this.” Allison motioned all around her but still didn’t look up to meet the human’s eyes. “I should have never been seen. _Amanda_ should never have been seen. _None_ of this should have happened, so _why_ …” A few tears escaped Allison’s eyes and she wiped them away.

“Uh oh, feelings.” Logan looked lost, giving Roman a frantic look that said _do something._

“Ah, Allison, don’t cry!” Roman scrambled to come up with something helpful to say. “I mean, everything has to happen for a reason, right?”

“Really? So you think the other humans hurt Amanda for a reason.” Allison deadpanned, looking up at Roman with a slight glare. “You think I got so overwhelmed by two humans that I had a panic attack for _a reason_.”

“Um, well…” It was Roman’s turn to look lost.

“Yes,” Logan confirmed. “For example, the reason you had such a terrible experience was because we treated you with a certain air of negligence and superiority.”

Allison shivered as she knew that all too well. “That’s another thing. You humans think you’re so much better…that you deserve to be in charge of us because we’re smaller than you.” Allison had experienced that first hand, after all.

“That is, admittedly, a common homo sapien mindset.” Logan winced.

“Present company excluded!” Roman tacked on. “Sure, we were pretty awful before, but we know better now. Logan and I know that you’re your own person Allison and we don’t dictate your life.”

Allison looked between the two of them for a moment, before looking down. “And what makes you different? Why the sudden change? Logan certainly didn’t think twice about leaving me in that jar.” Allison said, shivering at the memories.

“…apologies.” Logan shifted, looking uneasy. “It seemed efficient at the time, but I was not taking your perspective into account. It must have appeared very cruel of me, and I should not have put you through such a traumatizing experience.”

“Yeah…” Allison agreed. “I just…this whole thing is a perfect example of why borrowers aren’t supposed to be seen by humans. Bad things happen. I just…happened to get a bit lucky and you guys let me go…for whatever reason.” She was still nervous that they will turn on her and Amanda but she was out of any other option, lest she just wants to be caught by a _different_ pair of humans. Ones who were far worse, apparently.

“Mostly because we have even a shred of moral decency,” Roman explained. “I mean, what sane, rational, kind human being would actually keep someone against their will? It seems atrocious!” Indeed, it was why Roman had a hard time picturing Allison’s friend to be in any danger.

“…You did. For about half a day.” Allison reminded him. “You also forced me to do things I didn’t want to do, like go to school with you.”

“…keep someone permanently.” Roman corrected. He had certainly seen the appeal in spending part of a day with Allison, even if Allison had not shared that interest and in the end, Roman had been in the wrong.

Allison hummed. “Why…did the two of you change your minds?” She had to ask. 

“I thought we just covered that?” Logan looked confused. “We felt guilt and shame at our actions due to their moral ambiguity.”

“But _why_?” Allison repeated. “You changed so fast. One minute I thought I was going to be here forever and the next you were letting me go.”

“We were never going to keep you _forever_ ,” Roman explained. “We were just curious! We wanted to get to know the strange magical creature that appeared in our apartment. But then we realized the tiny creature was a tiny person, and…” Roman made a falling sound, putting out a thumbs down. “…suddenly our curiosity had brought out the worst in us.”

“I’ve noticed that tends to happen with humans,” Allison said. She looked between the two human again and sighed. “I…well, thanks. For letting me go and for…helping me get my friend back.”

“Of course.” Roman smiled at her. “And I’m sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. We can get Virgil and Patton to come to their senses just like we did.”

“I hope so…but she was hurt. And she definitely didn’t leave our home like that.” Allison said, remembering how Amanda’s leg was in a cast.

“It was likely an accident.” Logan reasoned. “Regardless, we will certainly have answers shortly.”

“Their class should be out at any minute.” Roman nodded in agreement, glancing at his phone.

Allison perked up. “Does that mean it’s time to go?” She asked.

“Certainly,” Logan confirmed. “If they have not arrived yet, we can wait there as well.”

Allison stood up, ready to go and get Amanda back before realizing… _how_ she was going to be getting there. She looked between Logan and Roman, wondering if they would just grab her or offer her a ride or what.

The humans seemed to be wondering the same thing, and the three shared an awkward moment of silence.

“Sooo,” Roman uneasily broke it, “Do you want to meet us down there, or would you like a ride?” This last bit was said more hopefully as Roman put his hand down near her.

Allison stared down at the hand, gripping her bag tight. “I…uh, a ride would be faster, so…” Allison took a step forwards towards Roman before pausing for a moment and then taking another step. Eventually, she found herself climbing onto the hand. She let out a shaky breath as she settled down on the palm.

“I’ll be careful,” Roman promised, touched that she had trusted him. He slowly stood up, keeping his hand close to himself for stability. 

“I will check to make sure the coast is clear,” Logan announced, leading the way down to the second-floor apartment.

Allison kept her breathing under control as she was carried across the apartment. They followed Logan until they were at another door. Allison ducked slightly. “Please don’t let them see me…not, not yet.” Not at all if she could help it.

“Oh, ah…” Roman glanced between the two of them, realizing they hadn’t exactly thought this through. “Oh! What about Logan’s chest pocket?”

“My what now?” Logan looked down at the pocket in question.

“It should be big enough.” Roman had no qualms about invading Logan’s personal space to peer inside it. He lifted Allison higher so she could see it as well. “What do you think, Allison?”

Allison shifted her body away when Roman brought her closer to Logan. She…did not care for Logan very much. Not after he put her in a jar and ignored her for hours on end. “I…I uh…” She looked away from Logan’s direction.

Logan looked just as uneasy, not meeting Allison’s gaze. He didn’t particularly trust himself around her, not after his terrible lapse of judgment before. What if he endangered her, or performed poorly and sent her into another panic attack? Logan wanted to avoid having any contact with Allison, for her own sake.

“…what is with you two?” Roman raised an eyebrow, glancing between them. “I thought we were on a mission here.”

“A-A pocket is fine, just, I’d uh, rather not…with Logan.” Allison trailed off, saying the last part quietly and still not meeting anyone else’s gaze. 

“…understood,” Logan spoke softly, accepting her statement like it was a punishment he deserved.

“Okay, well, we’re a bit short on pockets at the moment.” Roman reminded her. “It’s either Logan’s pocket or my hands.” He glanced at the apartment door of their friends, knowing time was of the essence. Any second Patton or Virgil could hear them discussing battle plans on their doorstep.

Allison groaned. While she really didn’t want to be so close to Logan…she really didn’t want the other humans to see her. She had to choose the lesser of the two evils here. “Fine, I’ll…I’ll go in Logan’s pocket.” She mumbled quietly.

Roman raised her closer to the lip of the pocket, but Logan raised a hand to stop Roman.

“That won’t be necessary.” Logan looked to Allison finally. “I certainly would not wish to put you in a position where you would feel uncomfortable or unsafe again. We can return to our own apartment and change.”

Of course, a certain sound threw a drastic wrench in their plans. Both humans paled as they heard the sound of footsteps on the lower staircase, accompanied by their friends’ voices.

“Sorry,” Roman whispered. Acting fast, Roman dumped Allison into the pocket and took a step back, trying to appear inconspicuous.

“Ah-” Allison found herself in Logan’s pocket, shaking. But she had to calm herself, she couldn’t worry about Logan when she already had two other humans to worry about.


	10. The Big Confrontation Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a dramatic confrontation! ...Although we've all kind of come full circle by now so perhaps it's just a tad unnecessary, lol.

Patton hopped up the stairs, Virgil close behind as he made sure his pocket was still during the ride up the stairs. The one that held Amanda. Having her the entire day had made him a bit paranoid but things had gone relatively smoothly, so that was a plus.

He stopped, however, when he saw two familiar faces at their door. “Roman? Logan?” Patton asked. “What are you doing here?”

Virgil came up next to them a gave them a confused look. They usually texted when they were on their way over.

Logan was tense, stiff as a board as he attempted not to move and jostle Allison in any way. Luckily, Roman jumped to his aid.

“We were waiting for you!” Roman explained. “We…need to talk to the two of you.” Roman hesitated slightly, realizing they hadn’t exactly rehearsed what exactly they would say to their two best friends slash possible kidnappers. “Although I think it would be best for all involved if we discuss this inside.”

Amanda froze, hearing the mention of other humans. That…certainly wasn’t part of the plan. Though she may be growing comfortable around her humans, Amanda was still wary of meeting any more.

“Oh! Um, okay?” Patton moved past them to unlock the door and Virgil gave Roman and Logan a look. 

“The two of you are acting weird…”

“I’ve never acted weird in my life!” Roman insisted.

Logan followed him into the apartment, looking almost like a mannequin with his inhuman movements.

“…Right.” Virgil said, also stepping into his apartment. He glanced over at Logan, eyebrow raised at how he was walking. “Um, L you good there?”

Logan froze. “…I am functional.”

Virgil frowned at that but Patton spoke up before Virgil could. “So! What did you want to talk about?” Patton asked.

Roman took a large dramatic step forwards, pointing an accusing finger at the pair. “Are you or are you not harboring a tiny humanoid captive?”

Logan smacked his own forehead.

Inside Patton’s pocket, Amanda paid rapt attention to the conversation going on above her. How could these other humans possibly have reason to suspect she was here?

Allison groaned. She had wanted this done subtly! Now the other humans were going to suspect _she_ was there.

Both Patton and Virgil froze. “Um, we uh, we have no idea what you’re talking about.” Patton put on an innocent smile. Meanwhile, Virgil was slightly panicking. Had they not hidden Amanda as well as they thought?

“I think you know _exactly_ what we’re talking about.” Roman insisted, noticing their unease.

“Amanda.” Logan piped up, deciding to cut straight to the point. “We are referring to Amanda.”

Amanda hadn’t thought her back muscles could get more tense. How did these humans possibly know her name? Did Virgil and Patton tell them about her? Was she being set up?

At the sound of Amanda’s name, Virgil stepped in front of Patton, glaring at his two friends. “…How do you know about her?” 

Allison’s breath hitched. Oh no, she wasn’t ready for this. _Please don’t reveal me._

“A little birdie told us,” Roman answered, realizing it wasn’t that far from the truth. “And we will not stand by and let our best friends be kidnappers any longer!”

Amanda’s eyes widened, beginning to gain an inkling of what was actually going on.

“Wha..? We’re not kidnappers!” Patton exclaimed. “She’s not here against her will!” Well, not anymore.

Allison tensed. What? No, that couldn’t be true. They were obviously lying.

Logan and Roman glanced at each other.

“Prove it.” Roman narrowed his gaze.

“Indeed, we would require significant proof of such a claim.” Logan backed him up.

Patton and Virgil shared a glance with one another. “Uh, one moment.” Patton excused himself and Virgil as they both disappeared into Patton’s bedroom. Once inside, Patton carefully took Amanda out of his pocket and, after checking her over to make sure she was okay, asked, “So…what should we do?”

“Well…” Amanda thought about it, her heart pounding. If her suspicions were correct and Allison was involved in all this, then maybe these humans weren’t so bad. Especially considering the fact that Allison was too timid to get involved with anything but the nicest of humans.

Of course, Amanda also had to consider the path where she was wrong and Allison wasn’t involved. Was she really comfortable revealing herself to two human strangers? The idea seemed daunting, but they were Virgil and Patton’s friends. That meant they couldn’t be too bad…right?

“What do you guys think of them?” Amanda asked, deciding she needed a second opinion.

“Aww, they’re the best! Roman can get excitable and Logan has trouble expressing himself most of the time but they really are good people.” Patton smiled.

Virgil shrugged. “Roman’s a bit more than excitable but otherwise, yeah, they’re good.”

“…I think they might have found my friend.” Amanda admitted.

Patton blinked. “Your…friend?”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, since when did you have a friend?” This was news to the both of them.

“I have a life outside of you two, you know.” Amanda reminded them. 

“Oh, I know!” Patton was quick to say. “I just, well, I guess I never thought about there being others like you. Though, I guess it only makes sense, huh?” Patton chuckled sheepishly.

Virgil frowned, remembering what Amanda had just said. “So, wait, you have a friend and you think Logan and Roman have them?”

“Well, she is the only one besides you two who knows my name in the building.” Amanda looked between the two of them. “So, unless it’s an uncanny coincidence, or one of you two told them about me…” Amanda trailed off, having not completely ruled out the possibility.

Patton put a hand up in a sort of surrender. “We didn’t! We wouldn’t, we promise. Right, Virgil?” Patton turned to his friend, who nodded.

“Yeah, we didn’t tell anyone. Despite whatever you still may think of us, we wouldn’t do that to you.” Virgil said.

“Sorry.” Amanda winced. “I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything, I just thought…maybe earlier…whatever. Doesn’t matter.” Amanda shook her head. “Then it’s either sheer dumb luck, or they found Allison.”

“Well…what should we do?” Patton asked. “Do you…want to reveal yourself? Or maybe we can get Allison back another way?”

“…I’m not sure,” Amanda admitted. It felt wrong to reveal herself and possibly put Allison at risk if she wasn’t already involved, but at the same time, it seemed as though there could be no other foreseeable outcome.

“Well, we have to do _something_. They’re waiting out there as we speak and coming in here already basically confirmed you’re here, so we can’t exactly tell them you’re not.” Virgil spoke, crossing his arms.

“Ugh, you’re right.” Amanda groaned, hating to admit that. “I just…they’re your friends, right? Do you think that would go, I dunno,” Amanda twiddled her thumbs anxiously, “…poorly?”

They both shared a glance. “It shouldn’t,” Patton said. “If anything, we won’t let it.” He said with a determined look.

“I think it could have gone worse if they didn’t already know about you but since they do…” Virgil shrugged. 

“Okay. Okay okay okay.” Amanda gave herself a shake, psyching herself up. “Let’s do this then. Quickly, before I lose my nerve again.”

“You just want me to…carry you out there? Like this?” Patton asked.

“Patton I said _quickly_!” Amanda rubbed against her forehead, feeling tense. “Now you’re making me second guess it again!”

“Ah! R-Right!” Patton wasted no time in heading out the door and back into the living room. Virgil was quick to follow and Patton bit his lip as he looked between Amanda and his friends.

Logan’s eyes widened, almost unnerved to see another girl so small. This borrower sat atop Patton’s palms, and just as Allison had said Logan was concerned to see she looked injured.

“…Amanda?” Roman guessed, taking a step forward.

Amanda hesitantly nodded.

“And she can tell you herself that she isn’t here against her will,” Virgil said with crossed arms.

Allison desperately wanted to see Amanda for herself but she was still scared to pop her head out and be seen by these new humans. She still didn’t believe them, how could she with the state she saw Amanda in?

Roman and Logan looked to Amanda expectantly.

Amanda pursed her lips, torn between her desire to thwart Virgil and her desire to not anger four human beans at once. 

“…I’m not being held against my will.” Amanda finally admitted.

“How were you injured?” Logan pressed, remaining unconvinced.

“Ah…” Amanda winced. “Long story?”

“She got her leg stuck in some string. That’s how I first met her, actually.” Patton explained.

“She also jumped off the bed, which was her own fault.” Virgil also chimed in. “Anyway, enough about Amanda for a second.” His eyes narrowed at his friends. “Because she seems to think you have a…friend, of hers.”

“Where’s Allison?” Amanda pointed an accusing finger at the human Beans.

Roman and Logan shared a glance with one another. “…just one moment, please.” Roman excused them both as this time it was their turn to disappear out into the hall. Once there, Logan held open his pocket, Roman peering over the edge.

“So, what should we do?” Roman asked.

Allison bit her lip. “I-I don’t know…” What if Amanda was being forced to say those things? But…knowing Amanda, if she was being forced to say something she probably wouldn’t even say it. So…did that mean she really was okay? That those humans were…okay?

“Do…do you believe them?” Allison asked, looking up at the two humans.

“It seems a plausible explanation, given the state of her injuries.” Logan reasoned. “Although I am a bit confused by the implication of her bringing herself to harm throwing herself off furniture.”

“Yeah…” If they weren’t keeping her captive, why would she feel the need to do that? Allison groaned, knowing what she would have to do. “I think…I think I _need_ to reveal myself. I need to talk to Amanda and that’s the only way it’s going to happen.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Roman said. “We’ll support you no matter what, and we can guarantee nothing will happen to you either way.”

“Guarantee is perhaps the wrong term.” Logan corrected. “After all, we cannot predict any and all outcomes.”

“…fine.” Roman gave the nerd a brief glare. “We will protect you no matter what. There, happy ya linguist?”

Allison felt a small smile growing on her face. “Th-Thank you.” Now to get out of this pocket, she shifted and managed to get to a stand but was now just hanging off the lip of the pocket. “Um…a little help?” She asked shyly.

Roman glanced to Logan.

“Me?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it is your pocket.” Roman reasoned. Frankly, he was beginning to feel odd about focusing so much of his attention into Logan’s chest pocket.

Logan carefully maneuvered his fingers into the pocket, gently lifting Allison out. He set her down on his palm, just as Patton had done with Amanda.

Allison shook slightly as she sat on Logan’s palm. She had been hoping Roman would help her out but she supposed it made sense for Logan to get her. Still…Logan was still not her favorite person.

“All set?” Roman glanced back, his hand already on the door handle. With a nod from Logan, Roman dramatically threw it open. “All right! Everyone, this is Allison.” Roman stepped to the side, allowing Allison to be seen as Logan entered the room.

Amanda’s eyes widened, shocked to see her assumptions confirmed as Allison sat openly in a palm just like herself. “ _Allison_?” 

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Roman nodded.

Allison laid eyes on Amanda and her eyes widened. “Amanda!” She felt a smile come on her face but then she met eyes with the other two humans and she started to shake again.

Patton nor Virgil could believe their eyes, despite the fact they both knew Amanda. It was just strange, seeing another borrower. Patton, however, noticed Allison’s fear and he gave her a gentle smile. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to do anything, promise.”

“He’s harmless,” Amanda assured her, finding it almost odd that someone was afraid of Patton despite herself being frightened of him just the other day. Amanda glanced up at the human holding Allison. “…what about him?”

Logan bit the interior of his lip, concerned about Allison’s response.

Allison looked behind her, remembering whose hands she was in. “Uhh…” What did she say? “He hasn’t…hurt me?” Physically, at the very least.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking to Logan. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” He crossed his arms. Patton was now looking at Logan with a confused and concerned expression. 

Roman muttered something about an idiot jar.

“I placed her inside a mason jar for an extended period of time,” Logan admitted guiltily.

Amanda’s eyes widened. So, it seemed Allison hadn’t gotten quite as lucky as herself and had ended up with regular, bad, run-of-the-mill humans.

“And what did _you_ do?” Amanda turned to point an accusatory finger at the other human.

“I didn’t do anything!” Roman raised his hands in self-defense.

“Logan, how could you?” Patton said, still hung up on what Logan had said. Virgil had glared at Logan but was now on Roman as well. 

“Don’t lie, Princey,” Virgil said. 

Allison looked between Virgil and Patton, surprised by how much they seemed to care about what had happened to her. “I mean…Roman wasn’t _too_ bad.” Allison admitted. At least _he_ hadn’t trapped her in a jar.

“Are you okay, Allison?” Amanda leaned forwards, looking at her friend earnestly. “Are you being held against your will?”

“Now hold on a moment, we were supposed to be rescuing _you_!” Roman pointed out, confused on how this encounter had turned so accusatory.

“She doesn’t need rescuing,” Virgil said. “But by the sounds of things, Allison might.” 

“N-No! I…” Allison sighed. “No, not-not anymore. They let me go and I came back because I thought…I thought _you_ needed help.” Allison said, looking at Amanda.

“…oh.” Amanda was certainly surprised to hear such a tale. Allison must have been really concerned about her to go back to all that; Amanda felt a bit guilty for not trying to get a message to her. “Well thank you, but no. I’m good.”

“Well…I’m glad about that,” Allison said with a smile. She glanced at Patton and Virgil.

“Yeah, see. Nothing to worry about.” Patton smiled. “She’s in good hands. Literally!” She grinned as he held her up slightly.

“ _Pat_ …” Amanda rolled her eyes, letting out an amused snort.

Roman watched the pair of them, his defensive posture slowly deflating. “So…if you’re not in danger…what now?” He looked back to Allison, not sure what the plan was now.

Allison noticed Roman looking at her. “Oh! Uh…I-I don’t know.” She turned to look at Amanda. “Are you…staying here?” She asked.

“Well, I mean… I was planning on it.” Amanda shifted slightly, embarrassed to admit her _clearly_ against the rules plan to another borrower. “I have to allow my leg to heal a bit more.”

“Oh, right.” Allison bit her lip. “I mean, as long as you feel safe with them then…I guess it’s okay?” Having humans around to help would probably help her leg heal up faster too.

Patton grinned. “You’re welcome to stay here if you want! Unless you’re going to stay with…” he glanced between Logan and Roman.

“Uhh…” Allison didn’t know.

“Yeah! You could stay with us!” Amanda’s eyes brightened at this suggestion. It would certainly be fun to have everybody together.

“You are, of course, under no obligation to stay with us,” Logan assured her.

“…right.” Roman murmured, confirming Logan’s statement as he looked down at his shoes. It made sense that Allison would want to stay with another borrower, after all.

Allison looked between Logan and Roman and then at Amanda and Patton and Logan. She really did want to be with Amanda again. It had seemed like forever since she had last seen her, especially when she thought she was never going to see her again. But at the same time…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “I um…I’ll probably swing by later.” She still needed to properly talk with Amanda, after all. “But…I’m tired. I think-I think I just want to go home for a little bit.” Now that she knew Amanda was safe, she could finally relax.

“Well, our home is always open to ya!” Patton exclaimed.

Amanda blinked, surprised and almost hurt that Allison had rejected the offer. Of course, as Amanda glanced at Allison’s humans she understood. Amanda didn’t want to go with new humans either.

“I guess we’ll see you later then,” Amanda said. She wondered if Allison would come by to visit, or if she’d wait until Amanda was away from Patton and Virgil. Amanda hoped Allison wasn’t mad with her decision.

“In that case, perhaps it would be best for us to leave now?” Logan’s statement was more of a question than usual, looking to his companions for reassurance.

“I guess.” Roman shrugged. Honestly, he wanted to stick around and hang out with _both_ borrowers, but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen. It was still a shock that even Allison wanted to come back with them, but that was likely due to the fact she knew them more than Patton and Virgil.

Allison nodded. “See you later Amanda.” She said with a smile. 

“See you!” Patton exclaimed, using his free hand to wave bye to her. 

Virgil was still glaring at Logan, had been for some time. He would have to talk to him-and Roman, despite what Allison said-later.

Logan placed Allison back into his pocket, heading out the door. 

Roman followed, sending one last curious look Amanda’s way before shutting the door behind them.

“Well, that was…unexpected,” Amanda announced after they left. It certainly wasn’t how she had pictured today going.

“You can say that again,” Patton said. Out of everything, he hadn’t expected Logan and Roman to find a borrower themselves. 

Virgil turned away from the door. “I hope Allison is doing okay.” She seemed fine for the most part but still…

Amanda just nodded, her eyes still locked on the door. She trusted Allison to speak up if she was in trouble, but…well, they were dealing with humans.


	11. Roman, Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just really wants some tiny friends, okay?

Allison settled in the pocket, her head tilted so she was staring up. She…honestly couldn’t believe how everything had turned out. And why she had denied staying with Amanda. Well…that was probably because of the humans she barely knew. But she was just trading them for another set of humans. 

She knew these humans would let her go home though. Hopefully without too much questioning. At least Amanda was okay…well, as okay as she could be with her leg like that.

“We’re home,” Roman announced aloud, closing the door behind them. 

Logan reached into his pocket, carefully pulling Allison out into the light.

Allison tensed in the grip but did her best to not shake too much. When she was out, she looked between the two humans. “…Thank you for helping me. Even though Amanda didn’t really need any help.” 

“Of course.” Roman gave a dramatic bow. “It was our pleasure to help a damsel in need.”

“Indeed.” Logan knelt on the ground, lowering his hand to the coffee table. “We would be happy to provide assistance any time.”

Allison hopped off. “Maybe…” She found herself saying, surprising herself. “But for now, I just want to go home. It’s been a… _long_ day.” A long rollercoaster of a day and now that Allison knew things were okay, she was starting to feel the effect the day had left on her.

“No, of course! Completely understandable.” Roman jumped at the opportunity to reassure her, feeling excited by the possibility she might return. 

“Would you like assistance getting home?” Logan asked. There was a pause before his next statement. “I am certain Roman would assist you.”

“Oh, uh, no. No, I’m okay.” Allison said, taking a step away from the humans. “Thanks but, I can get there on my own.”

“Very well then.” Logan gave a decisive nod.

“Do you have to go so soon?” Roman all but whined. “We could play another game! Or I’m certain you’re hungry.”

Allison just shook her head. “I’m fine. But thanks. Maybe I’ll uh…take you up on that later.” Maybe. Allison still didn’t know what to think about everything. “But I really should be heading home.” She headed toward the edge of the table, taking out her hook.

“…okay.” Roman plastered on a fake smile, trying not to show how deflated he felt. “See you later then, perhaps.”

Allison nodded and climbed down the side of the table. After gathering her hook, she headed under the couch and back into the walls. Away from the humans, she felt like she could actually _breathe_. She was drained and she honestly couldn’t wait to have a few hours to herself. She headed towards home.

“That was disappointing.” Roman groaned.

“Did you expect a different outcome?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “You forget, she’s not exactly fond of us.”

“No, she’s not fond of _you_.” Roman jabbed a finger into Logan’s chest. “You’re the one who screwed up my chances by being affiliated with you. I mean really, a _jar_?”

Logan said nothing, instead getting up to return to his studies.

“Oh, sure, now you’re just going to ignore me.” Roman rolled his eyes. “Try to act like you’re all high and mighty because you’re willing to sit in quiet, depressing contemplation. Well, guess what? I can just go where I’m wanted. I think there’s another borrower who I could befriend; one whose chances haven’t been ruined by my robot of a roommate.”

“By all means, leave.” Logan glared at Roman briefly over the edge of his glasses. “No one is stopping you.”

Roman paused, having clearly expected some sort of resistance. “…I will then.”

Making good on his word, Roman opened the front door, only to be greeted by a familiar face.

Virgil stood there, hand up to knock and briefly surprised the door was opened. But his face soon turned to a glare as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Heya Princey, going somewhere?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roman leaned back warily, not liking the look on Virgil’s face. “…maybe?”

“He was traversing towards your apartment,” Logan called out from his spot in the armchair.

“Oh good, you’re here too.” Virgil let himself in, closing the door behind him and pulling Roman away from it. “Allison isn’t here, is she?”

“No, she just left, why?” Roman pulled his arm from Virgil’s grip, looking vaguely annoyed.

Logan closed his book, looking to Virgil expectantly. He had a hunch why Virgil was here.

“Good.” He wouldn’t have to worry about scaring her now. “Okay, let me start this off by asking, what the hell?” Virgil asked, once again glaring at his two friends.

“Hey, it was a fair assumption!” Roman raised his hands in defense. “All the context clues pointed to the possibility you two were kidnappers! Sorry to accuse you like that, but it had to be done.”

“That’s not what I was talking about,” Virgil said. “I don’t think Allison is in the best state of mind and I think you two are to blame for that.” Virgil turned to Logan. “You most of all, though. I mean, seriously, a _jar_?”

“That’s what I said,” Roman muttered.

“Yes, I am aware my actions were incorrect.” Logan sighed. “But perhaps I do not need to be berated thrice.”

“By the sounds of things you also _ignored_ her for _hours_. Like, dude, who _does_ that.” Virgil then whirled around to Roman. “And you. I don’t know exactly what you did but I know you’ve had to have done _something_.”

“Okay, I relent, we both ignored her pleas to be let go,” Roman admitted. “But only for a little while! We released her later in the day!”

“Hmm.” Virgil still had his eyes narrowed. “Still, I think the damage has been done.” Virgil had seen it with his own eyes. Unlike Amanda, who was more or less comfortable around him and Patton, Allison was more than skittish and afraid when it came to Logan and Roman. Though, mostly Logan.

“I know.” Roman sighed sadly. “That’s why I was going to go attempt to befriend Amanda instead.”

“Yeah…I don’t think so.” Virgil turned away. “At least, not yet.”

“Why not?” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Who made you in charge of Amanda’s friend repertoire?”

“No one, I’m just trying to look out for her. And she doesn’t need a grabby human while she’s trying to let her leg heal.” He tapped on Roman’s chest as he said this and then crossed his arms.

“I’m not grabby!” Roman clenched his hands. “…anymore.”

“Roman, it would be best if you leave her alone.” Logan advised. “We would not want to cause any more collateral damage.”

“Exactly, at least Logan gets it.” Virgil was glad Logan at least knew where he went wrong. Though why he did it in the first place he will never know. “Look…maybe eventually. Maybe if Allison comes back to you, then you can meet Amanda but I have a feeling Allison won’t be back.”

“That may be a sound assumption,” Logan admitted.

“Okay, no, that’s not fair.” Roman huffed. “For one, I can assure you that Allison will come back. She played games with us this morning; it was a whole thing! And for another, I’m beginning to suspect you’re not as nice a borrower companion as you say you are.”

Virgil glared. “We’re not here about me.” Virgil huffed and headed towards the door. “And if you’re so sure, then fine. If Allison comes back, you can meet Amanda. Until then, it’s best if you don’t disturb her.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Roman pointed an accusing finger at Virgil. “You’re making Amanda’s decision to meet us for her!”

“It does seem rather odd.” Logan murmured, standing up. “After all, from our encounters with Allison, it was made clear that our largest mistake was making assumptions on her behalf.”

“Look, I know Amanda. And I know she doesn’t need more humans in her life. Especially ones she doesn’t know if she can trust. You going to see her could just make things worse.” Virgil glared.

“Worse for whom, exactly?” Roman thought back to her injured leg. “It’s not like she’s going anywhere.”

“Exactly, so she doesn’t need people crowding her.” Virgil glared. “Look, I’ll admit I wasn’t the best at first either. But I’ve been forgiven and Amanda more or less trusts me. Has Allison ever forgiven the two of _you_ yet?”

“Of course she has.” Roman scoffed. “She did come back to us, after all.”

“…she tolerates us,” Logan explained.

“It sounded like she only came back to you for help when she thought Amanda was in trouble.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t exactly call that forgiving you. More, doing what she thought she had to.”

“Oh, suddenly you know what it’s like inside Allison’s brain.” Roman rolled his eyes.

Virgil bunched his shoulders up. “Whatever, I’m leaving.” He opened the door. “Let me know if Allison comes back.” He said, before shutting the door behind him.

“Hey!” Roman swung the door open, following Virgil down the stairs. “You don’t get to storm off all dramatic like that!”

“Roman!” Logan called after him, not wanting his roommate to do something he might regret.

Virgil ignored them, rolling his eyes and he picked up the pace towards his apartment. He quickly slid inside and shut the door behind him.

Patton blinked. “Virgil! Is…something wrong?” 

Virgil shook his head but kept his back on the door. “…No.”

“Open up, Virgil!” Roman called out, pounding on the door.

Amanda jumped, startled by the events as she sat watching from the coffee table. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Roman just things he can barge in here and try to be your friend,” Virgil said, keeping a hold on the door.

Patton blinked. “Virgil, is that where you went? To talk with them?”

“…Maybe.” Virgil admitted and Patton sighed.

“You can’t just keep them away Virgil, uh, unless…” He turned to Amanda. “Do you not want them here?” He asked her.

“Uh, well…” Amanda barely liked her own humans. She certainly didn’t want to deal with the hassle of adding several more to the mix. What if it got overwhelming?

“Come on, just let me talk to Amanda!” Roman pleaded through the door. “It’s not fair if you just declare these things, Dr. Gloom.”

“…what?” Amanda turned to Virgil, confused. “Declare what things?”

Virgil winced. “I-I just told them that it would be best for you if they didn’t come and see you. Isn’t that what you want? Not to be overwhelmed by so many humans.”

Patton groaned. “Virgil…”

“How do you know what I want?” Amanda narrowed her gaze. Didn’t she go off on Virgil about this exact same thing earlier? Had the human listened at _all_?

Virgil deflated at her look. “I-I was just trying to help you out,” Virgil said. “I mean, you said before you didn’t want other humans knowing about you. I just thought that…still applied here. Especially with how they treated your friend.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Amanda admitted, lessening her gaze. “I’m…sorry for doubting you, Virgil.” Maybe Virgil was alright after all, even if he could be a pain.

“Hello?” Roman knocked on the door again. “Anybody home?”

“Eh, it’s okay.” Virgil smiled, happy to still be on Amanda’s good side. Patton smiled at how cute it was but then was focused on Roman, still outside the door. 

“Uh, but what about Roman?” He asked, looking over at Amanda again.

“I’ll tell him to leave, just say the word,” Virgil said.

“The word,” Amanda repeated, giving Virgil a thumbs-up.

Virgil nodded and turned around. “Sorry Roman, Amanda said beat it.” He said through the door.

Patton winced. “Virgil, you _could_ be a bit nicer than that.” These were their friends they were talking to.

“…can I come back later?” Roman’s question had a hopeful tone.

Virgil blinked and looked to Amanda for the answer.

Amanda wrinkled up her nose, putting her thumb down.

“Nope,” Virgil answered Roman. “Now go home, Princey.”

There was a soft sigh on the other side of the door, the retreating sound of sluggish footsteps, and then Roman was gone.

“Thanks,” Amanda told Virgil. “He seemed a bit too eager for my taste.” Especially when, with her injuries, Amanda would have no way of avoiding such a human.

“No problem,” Virgil said with a smile but Patton was still looking at the door.

“I…I feel kind of bad.” Patton admitted.

“Why?” Amanda asked, looking up at Patton.

“I don’t know I just…” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. Virgil sighed.

“Patton is here is really empathetic. He just feels bad because he knows Roman is upset.”

“That’s silly.” Amanda raised an eyebrow. “After all, you’re not in charge of Roman’s emotions.”

“I know.” Patton sighed. “I just hate seeing people upset. Like, I get _why_ you don’t want to see him. But…well, doesn’t everyone deserve a second chance?”

“A second chance? What?” Amanda looked more confused. “I don’t even know the guy. He hasn’t even had a first chance yet.”

“Well, I said second cause Allison was technically their first,” Patton explained. “And I don’t…feel like that went very well.”

“Me neither. She still seemed jumpy around them. Especially Logan, which makes sense considering he left her in a jar and ignored her for a few hours.” Virgil _still_ couldn’t believe Logan had done that.

“Yeah, and why exactly would I want to hang around a human who made my best friend paranoid?” Amanda pointed out, shuddering in sympathy for Allison. 

“No, I know. I understand, it’s just, they’re our friends, you know? Sure, they made a few mistakes but they aren’t bad people.” Patton said, trying to defend his friends. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean they’re good _borrower_ people,” Amanda argued.

“…I guess.” Patton said with a sigh.


	12. Board Games for Team Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton introduce Amanda to games.

“I’m uh, I’m going to finish up dinner,” Patton said, heading back into the kitchen. 

Virgil sighed as he turned to sit on the couch. “So, how are you doing after all that?” Virgil asked.

“I’m…alright.” Amanda glanced towards the kitchen doorway. “A little concerned that Patton’s going to just let Roman waltz in here while I’m sleeping. And I’m still reeling over the fact that Allison actually went back to humans, let alone the fact she got caught in the first place.”

“Yeah…It is a little strange you both got caught at the same time.” Virgil admitted. “Especially since it, you know, doesn’t happen often.”

“No, and we were taught that if it did happen we would probably die.” Amanda tilted her head. “Why were our parents so intent on making us constantly fear for our lives?’’

“I mean, I get it. They were just trying to watch out and protect you.” Virgil sighed. “There are some.. _.bad_ humans out there. You two just happened to get lucky with us.”

“Yeah, and I guess I just got more lucky, then.” Amanda paused, looking down at her wrapped leg. “…sorta.”

Virgil winced. “Yeah…it seems like you got physically injured and Allison got mentally hurt, by the looks of things.”

“Oh good, that sounds fine.” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Wait, did you see Allison when you went over there? How was she?”

“No, she wasn’t there. I guess she really did go back home, like she said she was going to.” Virgil explained with a shrug. “I was glad she wasn’t there though, I wanted to speak to the two of them alone.”

“Just to lecture them about being bad humans?” Amanda guessed.

“Yep.” Virgil had no problems admitting. “They were wrong and they needed to know that.”

“It’s nice to know you’re willing to call humans out like that.” Amanda teased. “Now all I’ve got to do is keep you in line and I’m golden.”

“Please, I do what I want.” Virgil teased.

“Dinner’s ready!” Patton called from the kitchen. Virgil smiled and offered a hand to Amanda.

“I’m sure I can tame even a wild spirit like you.” Amanda threatened, climbing on.

“I would _love_ to see you try,” Virgil smirked, taking her into the kitchen and letting her off on the already set table. Patton was sitting down already, smiling.

“Bon appetit guys! I made us some homemade pizza!”

“Oh, thank you!” Amanda gave the human a larger grin than normal, taking up a tiny section of pizza and looking to Virgil with a quirked eyebrow. “See? I already tamed Patton.”

Patton blinked, a little lost. “Huh?”

“That doesn’t count. Patton’s like that with everyone.” Virgil said, grabbing his own slice.

“Patton, who are you more loyal to, Virgil or me?” Amanda asked, taking a bite.

Patton froze. “Uhh…” Virgil turned to face Patton.

“Yeah, Pat. Who?” Virgil asked.

“Well uh…I refuse to answer.” Patton decided.

“Say Virgil tried to keep me,” Amanda suggested, raising an eyebrow. “Do you listen to him, or do you let me go?”

“I’d let you go,” Patton said, barely even thinking about it. 

Virgil frowned. “Hey!”

Patton turned to him with a shrug. “Sorry kiddo, but it would just be wrong to keep someone like Amanda and you know it,” Virgil muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms but he couldn’t help but agree.

“I win,” Amanda said smugly, tearing into her food with a grin.

“Yeah, whatever,” Virgil muttered, taking another bite.

“Anyway,” Patton spoke up, wanting to change the subject. “Amanda, what do you want to do after dinner?”

“Um, I’m not sure.” Amanda admitted, having not thought that far ahead. “Something fun, I guess.”

“Well…you’ve played a video game, maybe you want to play a board game?” Patton asked.

“What sort of board game?” The borrower asked, already looking eager.

“Oh, we’ve got a ton!” Patton stood up and headed towards the hall closest, getting down a bin full of board games. “Let’s see…we have Life, Monopoly, Apples to Apples, Clue, Battleship, and a couple of other ones.” Patton listed.

“Once again, uh…I know what none of that means.” Amanda wiped her hands off on her pant leg. “But I’ll play whatever you think will be fun.”

“Life could be interesting.” Virgil pointed out. He turned to look at Amanda. “It basically lets you go through a human life and make choices and stuff like that.” He figured the borrower would at least find it interesting.

“How does that work?” Amanda tilted her head. “I thought we were just going to play a game.”

“I think it’s better if we showed you!” Patton exclaimed. He took the game out and started to set it up on the coffee table. Virgil looked down at Patton’s half-eaten slice of pizza and rolled his eyes before finishing up his own and offering a hand to Amanda.

Amanda climbed on, noting vaguely how much better her leg was doing. It was amazing how a day of rest could do wonders on such an injury, especially given how fast borrowers usually healed. She might be able to unwrap it entirely tonight.

Virgil walked over and set her down on the coffee table and then went to sit on the floor. Patton had already managed to set everything up and was now pointing at the wheel in the middle. “Okay! We’ll let you go first. Just spin this wheel and move the number of squares that it lands on!” Patton explained.

“Um, okay.” Amanda followed the instructions as best she could, spinning the wheel with a grunt. Amanda peered over the edge, glancing at the number before picking up her piece and walking to the correct spot.

“Oh! Okay, so this is where you have to choose. Do you want to go to college or just get a job?” Patton asked.

“Why does that matter?” Amanda asked. “What’s the difference?”

“Well, if you go to college you can get better jobs.” Virgil pointed out. “But if you get a job, you start making money earlier and you don’t have to worry about loans.”

“Why do I need money?” Amanda remembered hearing the term once or twice, but to a borrower, things like currency had no value. “And what are loans?”

“Wait, you don’t know how money works?” Virgil asked eyebrow raised.

“No, why?” Amanda looked between the humans, feeling she was missing something. “Should I?”

Virgil turned to Patton. “Maybe we should play something else. _Not_ involving money.” He suggested and Patton frowned but nodded.

“Okay, um…battleship?” That should be fun and relatively easy, right?

“No, we don’t have to stop!” Amanda waved her hands. She didn’t want them to give her some sort of handicap game just because she was a little behind on human culture. “I can learn money!”

“…Alright. Patton?” Virgil handed the floor to him and Patton bit his lip.

“Well, we use money to buy things. Food, furniture and in this case, we buy the ability to go to college and learn in order to get a degree to get a job and earn _more_ money.” Patton did his best to explain.

“Wait, so if you have money, you can just get stuff?” Amanda said. 

“Well, if you have enough.” Patton continued. “Everything has a price and if you don’t have enough money you can’t get something.”

“But that’s where loans come in.” Virgil picked up. “Though, loans are only used for huge expenses like college or buying a house. Basically, the government gives you money to pay with but then you have to pay it back in monthly amounts.”

“So why is money so valuable?” Amanda asked, beginning to get the idea. It was like trading. “What does it do? Why do people want it?”

“The more money you have, the more things you can get. The _nicer_ the things you can get.” Virgil shrugged. “But also it’s essential for humans to live and buy things you need, so that’s mostly why people want it.”

“No I get that, but why is money itself worth anything?” Amanda rephrased her question. “If it’s worth so much in trading, it must be quite useful indeed. Otherwise, why collect it at all?”

“Uhh…well…it’s useful for buying things. That’s it. That’s it’s only purpose.” Virgil tried to explain.

“Yeah, I think it’s worth has something to do with how much our government has in gold? Not sure.” Patton jumped in.

“…sounds fake, but okay.” Amanda shrugged. Perhaps there really were some human concepts she would never understand.

“So, college or job?” Patton asked again.

“It sounds like a job is better.” Amanda pointed out. “Because then I get money and I don’t get loans…right?”

“Well, for some people yeah. Others though, think it’s better to go to college to get a better job and even more money.” Patton explained.

“Despite the fact they’ll be in debt for the rest of their lives.” Virgil muttered.

“Okay, well I’ll do job.” Amanda decided, pushing her piece into place.

Patton nodded and went ahead and drew three cards from the job pile. He laid them out in front of Amanda. “Alright, so now you get to pick one! Looks like your choices are retail worker, artist or a flight attendant!”

“What are those? Does it matter?” Amanda asked, inspecting the cards.

“Well, they all have different salaries under them, so you should probably take the one that gives you the most money. And that seems to be the flight attendant.” Virgil pointed out. 

“Oh, that’s a fun job! They basically get to be in an airplane all day, going all over the place!” Patton chimed in.

“What’s an airplane?” Amanda asked, lifting up the card. The art was pretty, in its own way. Amanda would certainly try on an outfit like that if she found the right doll clothes. Of course, that was the same for most human outfits.

“Uhh…have you ever seen anything other than a bird flying in the sky? Something that looked like metal? Or maybe you’ve heard the sound of something loud in the air?” Virgil tried.

“Um…” Amanda tried to think back to if she had ever seen such a thing. “Well, sometimes the stars move. Is that the same thing?”

“Yeah! That’s a plane!” Patton exclaimed with a grin. “It’s like this big metal ship with wings that humans control and fly through the air with. That’s how humans get to far away places sometimes.”

“Oh that is so cool.” Amanda’s eyes widened. “So you made your own birds? I’ve always thought that would be fun, but Allison would never let me try and ride one.”

Virgil winced. “Um…yeah, I think I can see why.” Sure it _sounded_ cool but the execution could be _very_ dangerous. 

“Basically! It’s just a faster way to get around. Hey! Maybe we could bring you on one sometime!” Patton said with a large grin. Virgil frowned.

“Uh…Maybe not. TSA would find Amanda in a heartbeat.” Virgil said and Patton frowned.

“Oh, right.”

“Who is TSA?” Amanda asked, trying not to feel deflated. She would have loved to ride the metal bird.

“Security. They have things that can see inside bags and stuff, so I’m sure they would spot a tiny person.” Virgil said. “So, not a good idea, sorry. We could always take you on some more car rides though.” Virgil said with a shrug.

“Yeah, I guess.” Amanda shrugged. “I mean, it’s no sky, but it would be cool to be in a car and actually see what’s happening.”

“Oh! And maybe we can take a trip somewhere! That could be fun, right?” Patton exclaimed. He had been bummed about not being able to fly too but the idea of taking a vacation with the borrower sounded even _better_.

“Ooh, that could be fun!” Amanda clapped her hands excitedly, thrilled at the idea of how far she could travel with a human’s help. After all, she had already gone over several blocks away with them when traveling to school, and that was further than Amanda ever expected to go in a lifetime. “Where should we go? And when?”

“Well, we would have to wait until the semester ends but uh…we _could_ go to disney?” Virgil suggested. It was _the_ place to go for vacations after all.

Patton’s eyes lit up. “Yes! We could go to Disney! Oh, that would be so much fun!”

“Yes! Disney!” Amanda found herself caught up in the excitement, only to slowly take a step back when she remembered she was out of her element. “…what’s Disney?”

“Oh, don’t let Roman hear you say that,” Virgil said as Patton decided to take out his phone and look it up, their board game all but forgotten. He held the phone in front of Amanda.

“ _This_ is Disney.” Patton said with a grin.

Amanda’s eyes widened, looking at the image on Patton’s phone. “You’re telling me that’s an actual _place_?” The castle looked like it came straight out of one of the fairytales from Amanda’s childhood.

“Oh yeah.” Virgil said with a smirk. “They’ve got rides, so much food, some live shows, etc, etc.” He said. 

Patton grinned. “It isn’t called the happiest place on earth for nothing, you know.”

“Yes, yes I want to go there.” Amanda pressed her finger into the screen eagerly.

“Then I’m sure we can make it happen.” Virgil chuckled. “Though it will be another two months before we can go but I guess it’s good to plan ahead.”

“Yeah! Though uh, fair warning, if we go I’m thinking Roman and Logan are going to want to come with us.” Patton said. Knowing Roman wouldn’t miss the chance to go to Disney and Logan wouldn’t want to be left behind. Besides, he liked disney just as much as the rest of them.

“…oh.” Amanda hadn’t really considered that.

“But you shouldn’t let that deter you!” Patton was quick to say. “Like I said, they aren’t bad people…and if you really want you don’t have to be anywhere near them. You can just stick with me or Virgil.”

“Mhm.” Amanda had to also remember that it wouldn’t be for several months. That was a long time; Amanda couldn’t be sure she would even still be living with Patton and Virgil. After all, by then her leg would have certainly healed. And there was Allison to consider, who may want to move because of the same humans who now wanted to piggyback on Amanda’s Disney adventure. 

“Well, I suppose we can always figure it out later.” Amanda shrugged.

“Right, yeah, we have plenty of time.” Patton agreed. He put his phone away before noticing the board game and remembering they had been playing. “Oh, right! The board game!” He turned to Amanda. “Still up to play?”

“…yeah.” Amanda snapped out of her thoughts, turning to the game at hand. “Let’s play.”


	13. Just Checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison pays Amanda a quick visit, and later Amanda asks Virgil what's going to happen moving forwards.

Allison let out a long sigh. She had just woken up from a well-needed nap and was looking around her home. Amanda still wasn’t back but that was no surprise considering she said she would be staying until her leg was better. Still, Allison had been hoping. Now, she might have to face more humans.

She gathered up her hook and bag and started off toward Virgil and Patton’s apartment. She was hoping Amanda might be alone at this point but as she glanced through a passing vent, she saw that they were all in the same room, playing some sort of game. At least Amanda seemed to be having fun. Despite being injured, she very well might have gotten the best out of all of this.

She continued on her way until she came to her exit. She found herself under the couch, listening to the humans and Amanda talking and laughing as they played. She didn’t really want to reveal herself to the humans, so she sat down against the wall and waited for an opportunity when Amanda would be alone.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long as they seemed to have finished the game. She listened in.

“Well, that was fun! Right, Amanda?” Patton said, smiling down at the borrower.

Virgil huffed and pouted as he crossed his arms. “I can’t believe you won.” He said to Amanda.

“It’s because I deserve it.” Amanda grinned, leaning casually on her game piece as she inspected her nails.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Virgil stood up. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, pipsqueak. Night Pat.” He saluted towards Amanda and Patton before heading towards his room. Patton waved and started packing up the game.

“I’m going to go put this away and get ready for bed, I’ll be right back!” Patton said and then was gone.

Allison perked up, now was her chance! She came out from under the couch, threw her hook onto the coffee table and started climbing.

Amanda’s head shot up, hearing the familiar scrape of a hook against wood. She spotted Allison’s hook stuck in the side of the coffee table. With a grin Amanda rushed over, poking her head over the side.

“Allison, you came!” Amanda greeted her.

Allison couldn’t help but match the grin as she saw Amanda. She finished climbing up the rest of the way before engulfing her friend in a hug, something they had been unable to do before. “Yeah, sorry about leaving before.” She said as she pulled away. “I just…too many humans, ya know?”

“No, I get it,” Amanda admitted. “Your humans tried to come see me earlier and I just wasn’t ready for all that yet either.”

“Yeah, they can be a bit…much,” Allison said with a slight chuckle. Allison glanced at Amanda’s leg. “Just to be sure, you were telling the truth about your leg and these humans…right?” A small part of her was still worried that Amanda had been forced to say those things.

“Yup. Accidentally hurt it, accidentally got caught, but my humans are super saps.” Amanda confirmed. “Most of the time, anyways. And they’ve really been helping me, my leg is actually feeling much better. Hardly sore at all now, see?” Amanda unbandaged her leg, flexing it all about to show off.

“That’s good. I’m glad they turned out to be good…” Allison trailed off, her smile falling as she sighed. “I’m…not quite sure how to feel about my humans yet.” She admitted.

“Yeah, I sensed that wasn’t going so great.” Amanda winced in sympathy. She scooted closer to her friend, sitting at her side as the two dangled their legs off the edge. “Want to tell me about them?”

“They just…never _listened_ to me.” Allison sighed, placing her head in her hands. “They ignored me about wanting to be let go, about not wanting to go to school with them, Logan put me in a jar and ignored me for a good several hours…” 

Amanda rubbed her arm consolingly. “My humans started out that way too.” Amanda paused. “Well, except for the jar thing. That’s new.”

“You got lucky then cause it _sucked_ ,” Allison said, rubbing her face. “I felt so _trapped_ and with Logan in the same room just ignoring me, well…that just made it a whole lot worse. I don’t know…I mean, they _did_ let me go in the end but…” She let out another sigh.

“How are they now?” Amanda asked. “Like, ignoring all the past stuff. Because that’s pretty much what I have to do with Patton and Virgil, or else I might get mad at them again. But they didn’t really mean anything by it, and now that I gave them a chance they’re actually pretty cool.”

“I don’t know…I guess Roman seems pretty okay. We played games before coming here and they both agreed to help me. They did a better job of listening too but Logan’s just been…quiet. And I still don’t feel the _most_ comfortable around him, ya know?” Allison said. 

“Maybe you two just need to find something in common,” Amanda suggested. “Some common ground, an activity or something.”

“…Maybe.” Allison said though she was still hesitant at the thought of spending time with Logan. It was then, though, that Patton reappeared. 

“Alright, kiddo, you ready for…” Patton blinked as he saw not just Amanda but _Allison_ as well. “Oh, uh, hi there kiddo!” Patton greeted.

Allison was tense as she looked at the human warily. She sent him a slight wave.

“Uh, Patton, this is Allison.” Amanda gestured between them, reintroducing the pair. “…again.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Allison,” Patton said with a grin. Allison ducked her head shyly. 

“Um, it’s nice to meet you as well.” She had to remind herself that this human was a good one. One that had kept her friend safe and helped with her leg. “Um, thank you. For taking care of Amanda and stuff…”

Patton blinked before his smile widened. “Oh, of course, kiddo! It wasn’t a problem.”

“Patton, could you give us a minute?” Amanda requested. “We were kind of in the middle of something, actually.”

“Oh! Of course, yeah, no problemo! You kiddos have fun, I’ll be in my room if you need me!” And with that, Patton went back to his room. Allison blinked.

“That’s still really weird to see. A human actually listening to a borrower.” She said, still watching where Patton had disappeared.

“Yeah.” Amanda nodded. It often surprised her whenever they actually listened. “So, Logan. What does this guy like?”

“Um…well, he seems pretty into studying and reading…I think that might be it, actually.” Allison admitted. It was the only things she had ever seen him do.

“Okay, so that’s…boring.” Amanda cringed. “What does he study? Is it at least something interesting?”

Allison shrugged. “He, uh, never shared.” 

“Then what about reading?” Amanda tried. “Reading can be fun. You like reading, right?”

“I…do.” She loved reading, actually. She just never got the chance to do so. “That…could work?”

“Well, there you go!” Amanda smiled. “Just find something you both want to read. Or really, just find something you want to read and make him read it with you. He at least owes you that.”

“I guess I could try,” Allison said with a nervous sigh. “But…what happens if I get put back in a jar?” She asked quietly.

“…you can read from a jar?” Amanda joked.

Allison gave her a deadpanned look. “Not funny.”

“Sorry.” Amanda had the decency to look sheepish. “But I mean, now you’ve got Patton and Virgil on your side. Roman too, at least I think. It would suck but I’m sure you wouldn’t be stuck in a jar for long. We wouldn’t let that happen.”

“…Okay. I’ll…try it.” She was still nervous but he hadn’t seemed _too_ bad after she had been let go. If anything, the other humans had her back, just like Amanda said.

“Okay, so that’s Logan down.” Amanda crossed him off an imaginary list. “What about Roman? Are you guys okay? Maybe you should do something with him, too.”

“I probably should…” She was more okay with Roman but still not all the way there yet. “He likes games I think. Singing and acting too, if I’m remembering right.” Allison wasn’t much of a singer though and didn’t even know where to start with acting. So, maybe they could play more games?

“Games are fun,” Amanda said. “I’ve been playing them all day. You should try them!”

“Oh, I already did. I played a game called Animal Crossing. It was a video game.” She had fun with it before she had gone into that slump.

“Hey, I played a video game too, twinsies!” Amanda high-fived her. “So maybe you can play that again. Or do something else one-on-one with him.”

“Yeah, that could be fun.” She gave a firm nod. “Alright, I’ll do it.” She stood up before remembering the time. “Uh, probably not…tonight though. They’re probably already in bed.”

“First thing tomorrow then,” Amanda suggested with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” Allison paused. “So…are you still staying here?” Allison asked.

“Um…” Amanda looked down at her leg. Realistically, it was fine. She could put pressure on it with no problem, and the worst pain it caused her was a slight sore feeling now. Looking at it, you could hardly tell it had been injured.

“I mean, I think one more night just to be safe wouldn’t be so bad.” Amanda shrugged. “And after that, well…I hadn’t gotten that far. I know we’re supposed to move, but I kept putting that off because of my leg, and now…it’s weird.”

Allison nodded. “Yeah, I get it. I mean, we _did_ just make plans for me to hang out with humans tomorrow.” Allison said with a smile.

“Right!” Amanda looked at her earnestly, as if just getting an idea. “And I mean, I certainly couldn’t leave until you’ve completed those plans. What kind of friend would I be then? A good borrower would definitely stick around.”

Allison chuckled. “Oh, of course.” Allison let out a yawn. Despite her nap earlier, she was still pretty drained. “Well, guess we both better get to sleep. Busy day tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Tell me how it goes, okay?” Amanda requested.

“I will. See you later.” And with that, Allison climbed back down and went back into the walls. Though she was nervous, she had a good feeling about tomorrow.

“Bye Allison!” Amanda waved. Once Allison was gone, she cupped her hands to her mouth. “Okay Patton, we’re done!”

There was no response.

“Patton?” Amanda tried again. 

Perhaps they hadn’t completely thought this through. Well, good thing her leg was feeling better. Amanda pulled out her own hook, grappling down to the ground with practiced ease. It felt strange returning to such a familiar act after so long being carried around. Amanda trekked across the apartment, feeling a bit out of place. 

Before, as a secretive borrower, she had never traveled out in the open like this. And ever since revealing herself, Amanda had not traveled on the ground. The idea of seeing Patton or Virgil at their full heights was a bit intimidating, or at least enough for Amanda to stick to the walls for safety. After all, there was a chance they could walk down the hall at any moment. 

Not wanting to stay out in the hall any longer than necessary, Amanda ducked under the bedroom door, wiggling herself under. It was a tighter squeeze than she remembered, and she took a good few minutes just pushing herself through the gap.

“Phew! Sorry, that took so long, you didn’t hear me so I just came to you.” Amanda explained, dusting off her clothes.

Virgil looked up from his phone at the familiar voice and tilted his head to look down at the floor. “Amanda?”

Amanda paused, looking up to finally observe her surroundings. “…oh. Wrong room.” Amanda rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry, I was looking for Patton.”

“Oh, yeah his room is the next one down,” Virgil said, pointing in the direction of it. “But I mean…you’re welcome to stay here, if you want,” Virgil said with a shrug. 

The thought was tempting. Amanda certainly wasn’t looking forward to the prospect of maneuvering multiple doorways tonight if it could be avoided. At the same time, however, she had never spent a night with Virgil. At least she knew what to expect with Patton.

“I mean, I wouldn’t want Patton to worry.” Amanda sighed, sounding disappointed. “I at least have to go tell him, and at that point, I should probably just stay there I guess.”

“Well…I could just text him. Let him know you wanted to stay here if that’s what you want.” Virgil said, shaking his phone to draw attention to it.

“…oh yeah.” Amanda forgot about human conveniences. “Well then, I mean in _that_ case I might as well stay here. If you really don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Virgil sent a quick text to Patton, who replied with a smiling face and a thumbs up before Virgil turned back to Amanda. He laid his palm flat on the floor. “Neet a lift?”

“Yes please.” Amanda ran across the room, hopping up into Virgil’s hand.

Virgil lifted her up and set her down on his spare pillow. “Comfy?” He asked, wanting to make sure everything was good.

“Mhm.” Amanda nodded, getting settled into the soft fabric. She sunk down slightly, making her own divet.

“Good.” Virgil focused back on his phone. “I’m gonna be up for a few more hours but feel free to sleep yourself,” Virgil said.

“A few more hours?” Amanda repeated. “…oh, right, you’re the one that doesn’t sleep.”

“That would be me,” Virgil said with a shrug. “But again, don’t let me stop you from getting some sleep. If my phone is too bright just say something, I can dim it a little.”

“I mean, it’s fine, I wasn’t really feeling tired anyways.” Amanda sat up, craning her neck back to try and see the phone. “What’re you doing, anyways?”

“Oh, just scrolling through Tumblr,” Virgil answered but quickly realized Amanda probably didn’t know what that was. “Uh, it’s a website where people post things, like pictures, or rants, or stories.” Among other things Virgil wouldn’t mention.

“Gotcha.” Amanda nodded, trying to appear knowledgeable. “So then what are you looking at on the Tumblr right now?”

“Just some gifs…er, moving pictures?” Virgil tried to describe it.

“Of what?” Amanda pressed, standing up. 

“Well…” He _had_ been just looking at some random memes, but he got an idea. He quickly went to the search bar and pulled up a gif with a grin. “Here, see for yourself.” He turned his phone to show Amanda the sherlock gif.

“Wait, you’re watching Sherlock now?” Amanda tilted her head, confused when the same few moments kept repeating themselves as if stuck in a loop.

“No, like I said, it’s a moving picture. It takes a moment from the show and then loops it several times.” Virgil explained.

“Oh.” Amanda watched it a few more times, leaning back to instead look up at Virgil. “…why?”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s cool? I don’t really know.” Virgil turned his phone back towards him. 

“Huh.” Amanda sat down, sliding off the pillow and coming closer. “Humans seem to do a lot of stuff just because they can.”

“That’s…pretty accurate,” Virgil said. “Especially since the age of technology and the internet.”

“Wish we had those,” Amanda commented offhandedly. She paused, glancing at the task ahead of her and wondering if she should really do this. It felt more forward than she had ever been, but then again Amanda would love to see what Virgil was really doing on the phone. 

So, Amanda grabbed onto Virgil’s pajama shirt and began to climb.

Virgil froze and tensed as he felt a weight grab into his clothing and move up. “Uhh…Amanda?” He asked, not daring to move if he was doing what he thought she was doing.

“Yeah?” Amanda grunted, focused on her task and keeping her momentum going.

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked, going so far as to keep his breathing slow and even.

“I’m just getting a better view.” Amanda explained, trying to stay casual despite the fact her heart rate had increased. She had never done anything like this before; it was kind of fun. “Don’t mind me.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Virgil asked. He didn’t like this at all.

“I’m not sure anything is a good idea.” Amanda admitted, just passing Virgil’s chest. “But don’t go freaking out on me. I’m sure it’d be much harder to climb a panicked giant.”

“Amanda, you never tell someone freaking out, not to freak out. Now I’m gonna freak out even more.” Virgil said but he took in a deep breath and tried his best to relax his muscles.

“Relax, it’s fine!” Amanda took her own deep breath, hauling herself up onto Virgil’s shoulder. She patted his neck, dangling her legs over the edge. “See? Everything’s fine.”

“I hated every second of that.” Virgil said with a slight shiver.

“…okay, no need to be rude.” Amanda frowned.

“Sorry, but you know I could have just given you a ride onto my shoulder,” Virgil said. He tried to look at Amanda but was unable to see her from where she was.

“Yeah, but you already give me a ride everywhere.” Amanda reminded him, pushing on his chin to keep it away when he tried to turn. “You or Patton, at least. But I’m just as capable of getting around on my own.”

“I know that but I could still help. And that way you don’t have to climb all over me.” Virgil said. He turned back to his phone with nothing else to look at.

“Hey, I’ve never climbed a human before,” Amanda argued. “I was doing it just because I can.”

“Well…at least warn me the next time you do it,” Virgil said, he scrolled idly before his eyes widened in sudden realization. “Wait, Amanda, your leg!”

“…what about it?” Amanda played ignorant, subconsciously pulling it closer to herself.

“You’re _injured_. You could have hurt it worse! Are you okay? Is it hurting?” He asked, worried. He wanted to scoop her up and look her over but he refrained for now.

“Oh, right.” Amanda pretended to wince. “Ow, the pain.”

“Do you need help?” Virgil asked, offering his hand to her.

“No, I’m fine Virgil, don’t worry about me.” Amanda shifted closer to his neck and away from his palm.

“…Alright.” Virgil lowered his hand. “In that case, you uh…wanna watch some youtube or something?” Virgil asked, since it didn’t seem like she was going to bed anytime soon.

“Sure, if that’s what you were doing.” Amanda shrugged. “I just wanted to be included. You don’t have to change plans for me.”

“Nah, you’re good. I usually switch over to youtube around this time anyway.” He closed the Tumblr app and went to youtube, looking through his recommended and subbed videos. “If something catches your eye, go ahead and tell me.”

“Okay.” Amanda swung her legs, letting them bounce softly off Virgil’s shoulder. “Um…what about that one? The one with the colors.”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Looks interesting.” He clicked on it and then turned his phone sideways to full screen it.

Amanda was only half paying attention to the screen, her mind still elsewhere. “…hey Virgil?”

“Yeah?” He asked, still focused on the screen.

“Are you, um, actually mad about the whole climbing thing?” Amanda stopped swinging her legs.

“Huh? Oh! No, I’m not mad.” Virgil reassured her. “Just…wish I had a bit more of a warning, is all. You’re all good though.”

“Okay, right, sorry.” Amanda looked sheepish. “No, that’s fair.”

“Sorry If I made you think I was mad.” Virgil apologized. “I want you to feel safe with me like you do with Patton.”

“I do feel safe with you,” Amanda told him, and surprisingly she meant it. “It’s just a different sort of safe. Like Patton’s just this fluffball cloud of softness so it’s easy to trust him and feel safe, but you’re more like a rough kind of safe. Like you yourself are more dangerous, but that also means you’re not gonna let anybody else come near me who’s gonna hurt me. Like today with Roman.”

Virgil was silent for a moment, processing what Amanda said. “I…think I get it. And it’s true. I won’t let anyone come near you that you don’t want or think will hurt you.”

“Thanks, Virgil.” Amanda smiled, leaning onto his neck. “I appreciate that, you stormcloud.”

Virgil smiled. “It’s nothing, really.” He turned back to the phone and at the paused video. “Ready to continue?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Amanda nodded, settling in.

“Sweet.” Virgil pressed play and once again got lost in the mindless video.

After a few minutes, Amanda interrupted again. “…hey Virgil?”

“Yeah?” Virgil answered.

“What uh….what’s gonna happen when my leg is healed?” Amanda asked.

Virgil blinked. “Well…whatever you want. It’s your decision. If you want to stay or visit, cool. If you never come back…then that’s okay too.”

“…cool.” Amanda looked down at her fully healed leg. “Just wondering.”

Virgil hummed but turned back to the video without another word.

Amanda was quiet after that, content to watch the video with him. She was certain if she were more awake it would be interesting, but the little borrower was tired. It had been a long, exhausting day. Amanda covered her yawn with the back of her hand, feeling her eyelids begin to droop. Soon, they closed completely. Amanda let her full weight lean onto Virgil, content to let her mind go elsewhere as her world became nothing more than the feeling of rising and falling with his every breath.

Virgil didn’t pay any mind to the sudden weight against his neck. Too focused on the video. When it ended, he started to scroll through some other videos. “See one that looks good?” He asked, continuing to scroll. After a minute of scrolling and no answer, Virgil paused. “Amanda?”

Another minute, still no answer. And she was too close to his neck to be able to see. Wait…was she asleep? Did she actually fall asleep on his shoulder? What-What should he do? Should he move her? But then he might wake her up…but he couldn’t very well just _leave_ her there either!

Virgil bit his lip and stared down at his phone, trying to figure out a way to go about this.

However, as Virgil sat there trying to figure it out, it seemed physics had its own answer. With Virgil shifting his head down, and Amanda not awake to steady herself, the borrower came tumbling down.

“Huh-Whoa!” Virgil, in the split second he felt the weigh leave his shoulder and Amanda fall, reached his hand out to catch her. He breathed a sigh of relief as Amanda landed safely in his palm, thankful for his quick reflexes. He brought her closer to look her over, wondering if she had slept through that. “Amanda?”

Amanda only let out a small high pitched yawn, curling in on herself not unlike a cat. It seemed the fall had not disturbed her slumber at all.

Virgil blinked. She was…still asleep. Wow. Welp, looks like it was finally time for bed. He gently set Amanda down on the pillow and then placed his phone on the nightstand as he laid down fully. He sent one last glance towards Amanda before closing his eyes. “Goodnight.” He whispered, despite knowing he wouldn’t be heard. And then he fell asleep.


	14. Turning Over A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is offered a chance for redemption, and across the board the truth comes out.

Virgil groaned, shifting awake. He opened his eyes, noticing Amanda not too far away from him, sleeping on his other pillow. He smiled fondly at her and reached over gently to nudge her with a finger. “Hey…wake up.”

“Hmm?” Amanda hunched away from the touch, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. “What’s up?”

“I can hear Patton making breakfast for us,” Virgil said, offering his hand to her. “Hungry?”

Amanda blinked, regaining her bearings as she remembered last night. “Starving.” She assured him, climbing on.

Virgil nodded and dragged himself out of bed, being careful of Amanda. He headed out, seeing that he had heard correctly when he saw Patton in the kitchen. Patton turned and grinned at the two of them. “Good morning!” He exclaimed.

“Morning, Pat.” He said, setting Amanda down on the table.

“Morning, Pat.” Amanda copied.

“Did you guys sleep okay? Oh! And how did your talk with Allison go last night?” Patton asked, directing the last question to just Amanda.

Virgil blinked. “Wait, you talked to Allison last night?”

“I do have friends besides you, you know.” Amanda quipped, giving Virgil a look.

Virgil put his hands up in surrender before going over to make some coffee. Patton chuckled. “We know kiddo, but how did it go? Is she…did she say anything about us? Or Roman and Logan?” Patton was curious about how the other borrower thought of them.

“Mhm.” Amanda nodded, wondering how much she was at liberty to say. “She ah… she agreed not to move, and she was gonna try to patch things up with her humans.”

“Really?” Patton grinned wide at that. “That’s great! Roman and Logan may have messed up a little but their still good people with good intentions. I’m sure everything will work out.”

“…I think it will be fine.” Virgil admitted. “I know I was giving them crap yesterday but they are still our friends.”

“Well, I don’t know them.” Amanda was still a bit tense about that aspect. “Not really, at least. But even Allison was willing to give them a chance, despite being the one at the center of everything that happened, so they can’t be so bad. She was gonna read and play games with them.”

“Aww, that sounds fun!” Patton clapped his hands once before turning when he remembered the food. Virgil poured himself a coffee, sipping it slowly.

“Do you think we should…check on them? Er, later on, I mean?” Virgil asked.

“Could you?” Amanda said hopefully. “I mean, I don’t think it’ll go _too_ poorly, but… well, I doubt Allison would want to get stuck in a jar for very long again.”

Both humans winced. “Yeah, definitely. Did you want to come with?” Virgil asked as Patton handed out the food. It looks like they were having hashbrowns, eggs, and bacon again, not that Virgil was complaining.

“Yeah, I can come too.” Amanda agreed, walking closer to her food. “Thanks, Patton.”

“No problem kiddo!” Patton said as he took a seat. Virgil wasn’t far behind. 

“Alright, then I say we give it a few more hours and then head over to check on them.” Virgil planned out. “We don’t have classes today, so it’ll be a shorter wait…wait, did she say when she was going to try this?”

“…morning.” Amanda gave a small nod as if confirming this to herself. “Yeah, this morning.”

“Oh, that early?” Patton said, swallowing a mouthful of food. “Maybe we shouldn’t wait too long then?”

“Eh, an hour or two should be fine. Right, Amanda?” Virgil asked.

“I think it should be fine.” Amanda agreed, hoping she wasn’t wrong. She had been putting a lot of trust in the goodwill of humans lately.

“Me too!” Patton said. “And that means we have some time to waste! Oh, but…” Patton looked over at Amanda’s leg. “Maybe we should check on your leg first.”

“Right… about that.” Amanda gave an awkward chuckle, feeling suddenly nervous. 

“Huh? What’s up?” Patton asked, tilting his head slightly. Virgil ate as he honed in on what Amanda was gonna say.

“My leg. I, it’s kind of healed already.” Amanda rubbed the back of her neck.

Both humans blinked in surprise. “It…is?” Patton asked.

“Huh, no wonder you were able to climb on me last night,” Virgil muttered.

Patton frowned. “Wait, so then…why didn’t you tell us?”

“Okay, this is going to sound a bit silly.” Amanda hoped it sounded silly at least because having her fears confirmed would be a massive buzzkill. “But basically I thought if you knew it was healed, you’d kick me out.”

“Oh kiddo…We wouldn’t kick you out for a silly reason like _that_.” Patton paused. “Or, you know, at _all_ for that matter. You’re our friend.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Unless you don’t, of course.” Patton jumped in. “Remember, it’s completely your decision if you want to stay or leave.”

“Yeah, no, I know that now, it just feels… weird, accepting charity.” Amanda explained. “Like when my leg was messed up I had an excuse to be out here but now I’m just freeloading.”

“Hey, you are no freeloader,” Patton argued. “You’re our _friend_! And friends do things for each other.” He looked to Virgil, who nodded in agreement. “We enjoy your company.”

“Well, I enjoy your company too, except it’s not an equal trade.” Amanda winced. “Because I also live with you. And steal your food. And I don’t have a job or school or whatever.”

“…Eh, she has a point.” Virgil said but at Patton’s look, he grinned. “Kidding.”

“That’s okay, we really don’t mind,” Patton revealed. “But…if you really did want to help out, we might be able to figure something out? You don’t have to, though.”

“Wait, like what?” Amanda asked.

“Well…” Patton trailed off, thinking hard.

“You could be our designated bug killer,” Virgil suggested. “Pat here is terrified of spiders, so that could work.”

“I can kill spiders.” Amanda agreed, her hand going to her sword.

“Then that’s settled. You kill the spiders and your welcome to stay as long as you want.” Patton grinned. “Deal?” He stuck out his finger.

“Deal.” Amanda agreed, giving it a shake. She quite liked the idea of having a role of her own.

***

Allison woke up the next morning and immediately headed out before she could change her mind. She clung to her bag as she drew closer to the apartment. Would they even be home? She hoped so but if not she might just wait for them. 

She entered the apartment and scaled the coffee table, looking around the room. She saw no one and sighed. Of course. She didn’t know what day it was but it was a possibility the two were at school at the moment. It looks like she would have to wait. In the meantime, she might as well go to the kitchen to look for something to eat. She scaled back down and headed in that direction.

By the time she reached the kitchen, two loud voices could be heard entering through the front door, one noticeably more boisterous than the other.

“ _How_ can you not like Shakespeare?” Roman ranted, clearly still in the middle of an argument. “And you call yourself a poet.”

“I do not call myself a poet.” Logan corrected. “And I merely stated that while progressive, Shakespeare still lacks the…” His sentence trailed off, his eyes falling to the counter as they entered the kitchen. “We have a guest.”

Roman followed Logan’s gaze, eyes immediately lighting up when he spotted the borrower. “Allison! You’re back!”

Allison tensed and almost ducked away to hide when she heard the voices but stopped herself. She was here _for_ them, after all. “Uh, yeah. I am.” She winced at her own words.

“Is there something you require?” Logan asked, hypothesizing she would not reveal herself without a purpose.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Okay, here it goes. “I was just wondering if maybe we could…hang…out?” Allison asked, getting less brave even as she spoke. Oh, this had been a terrible idea, hadn’t it?

Logan glanced between Allison and Roman. Roman did the same, but with Logan.

“But of course we can hang out!” Roman declared, giving her a wide grin.

“Hang out with whom?” Logan asked for clarification.

“Oh, well…both of you? Not together, like separate. One at a time to get to know each other better? Um, I’ll admit this wasn’t my idea. Amanda suggested I do this so we could…bond?” Allison admitted.

“I like Amanda.” Roman decided with a grin. He had been unsure after being rejected yesterday, but this certainly made up for it. “How about you and I spend some time together then?”

Allison nodded. “That sounds good.” She stepped forward a little wondering if she should climb down herself or wait for Roman to offer her a hand.

She didn’t have to wait long; the second she confirmed, Roman set down his palm near her.

“Where do you want to go?” Roman asked. “There’s a cute little ice cream parlor down the street. Ooh! Or we could go to the park, or see what’s playing at the theatre.”

Allison climbed on but tensed as Roman mentioned actually _going_ somewhere. “Oh, um, I…I would prefer if we stayed…inside. Please.” Allison said. There were too many humans outside for her to be comfortable.

“Discrepancy is key.” Logan advised.

“…right.” Roman felt his ears turn pink, embarrassed he hadn’t thought of that himself. “Well, ah, in that case, what would you like to do?”

“Well…maybe we could play more games?” Allison suggested, remembering what her and Amanda had talked about last night.

“Yes! Games!” Roman headed to the living room, looking delighted by the suggestion. “What sort of games would you like?”

“Um…well, what kind of games do you have?” Allison had forgotten what Roman had listed before.

“How about a board game?” Roman suggested. He set Allison down on the coffee table, going to pull out the large stack from the closet. A few came tumbling down, a side effect of Roman’s poor organization skills.

“Sure, but I’ve never played any before,” Allison said. She only had a vague idea of what they even were.

“Oooh, okay, then we must pick a good one.” Roman brought a few titles over to the table, pursuing them. “I think this is a good place to start.” Roman suggested, holding up a box that read ‘Monopoly’.

Allison blinked. “Uh, okay, yeah sounds good.” She wasn’t quite sure what Monopoly was though.

Roman began to set up the board, sorting out wads of cash. “So what do borrowers usually do for fun, anyways? Do you guys have your own sorts of board games?”

Allison shook her head. “No, nothing like that…I guess borrowing might count as fun? I mean, it’s super tense, especially when you’re trying not to be seen but sometimes the adrenaline of almost being caught is kind of fun.” She said with a shrug. It could also be incredibly stressful too but as a borrower, you took fun where you could get it.

“Oh, kind of like pulling a prank.” Roman related, smiling in memory. His roommate was not as fond of pranks, but that just made it all the more fun.

Allison tilted her head. “A…prank?”

“It’s when you do something silly to mess with someone’s day,” Roman explained. “Place googly eyes around, fill Oreos with toothpaste, prop up a water bucket… come on, surely you’ve done something like that before!”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ve done something like _that_ before.” Allison smiled. “I’ve hidden Amanda’s borrowing supplies before as backup for her doing it to me.” She laughed at the memory.

“See? Pranks are awesome.” Roman sighed happily. His face slowly began to morph as he was struck with inspiration. “…wait. Allison, I have had the most amazing idea.”

“What?” She asked, curious.

“We should totally go pull a prank.” Roman leaned forwards eagerly, the board game now forgotten.

Allison blinked. “A prank on who?” She thought for a moment. “Wait, do you mean on Logan?”

“Yes, it’s _perfect_.” Roman insisted. “He’s always suspicious of me now, but he’ll never suspect you. Plus you’re so small that you can sneak right past him too. We’ll make a terrific team.”

“I-I don’t know,” Allison admitted. “Will it make him…mad? If we tried?” She asked, not liking the idea of a human being angry at her.

“No, he usually doesn’t get mad, just annoyed.” Roman shrugged. “Plus I doubt he’d dare get annoyed at you, because he’s still so self-centered about his whole moping thing. Just another reason you’d be a great ally.”

Allison pursed her lips, looking down. Even if Logan did try something, which at this point seems unlikely, Roman was there in case anything happened. Besides…it did sound like fun. She sent a small smile up at Roman. “Okay. What’s the plan?”

***

Logan paused, spotting Allison alone on his desk when he walked into his bedroom. “…are you looking for something?”

Allison took a deep breath, she could do this. Just distract Logan long enough for Roman to strike. Easy. “Oh no, I just uh…wanted to talk? A bit?”

“Talk?” Logan slowly pulled out his chair, sitting down. “About what?”

“Well…there’s a lot of…tension, between us. Wouldn’t you agree?” Allison said, feeling nervous.

“Yes, that is accurate.” Logan sighed. “I know I am to blame for that. I do apologize, the way I’ve acted has been cruel and thoughtless.”

Allison scuffed her shoe against the desk. “Yeah…” She agreed. “Being in that jar was not…fun. But I think it was the fact that you just kept ignoring me that really got to me.” Allison admitted.

“Yes, I understand that now.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “I was just thrown off guard and didn’t know what to do. I could not do anything right, so I assumed doing nothing at all would be better.”

“I…I get where you were coming from. Sorta.” Allison rubbed the back of her neck. “And I also get why you didn’t want me to leave. I mean, if I saw someone smaller than me, I’d be pretty fascinated too, I guess.”

“Fascination doesn’t excuse my behavior, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Logan said. “I hope going forwards we can remain on civil terms.”

Allison nodded and she smiled softly. “Civil terms to start off but…maybe eventually we could even be…friends?” Allison asked. “I mean, I heard you like books! I happen to be a fan of books myself, I just uh…never get the chance to read.” She chuckled.

Logan blinked, looking happily surprised. “Are you really? Well, in that case, I would love to share my library with you. And companionship sounds most admirable.”

Allison perked up. “That sounds…that sounds great! Th-Thank you.” She said, smiling wide.

Before Logan could get in another word edgewise, Roman, who had been sneaking up throughout the entirety of Allison’s conversation, took this wholesome moment to strike.

“PRANKED!” Roman declared, dumping a large tub of confetti all over the bewildered college student.

“I-wha-ho-” Logan tried to form a coherent sentence, which is difficult when your mouth continues to fill with little colored bits of paper. He sputtered, looking quite disoriented.

“Oh!” Allison had gotten so caught up in the conversation she had forgotten why she had started it in the first place. She let out a laugh. 

“Thank you Allison, you did a wonderful job.” Roman praised, putting out his finger for a ‘high-five’. 

“You were his accomplice?” Logan realized.

“Yeah, sorry. But everything I said was true! Just to make sure you know that.” Allison said. She didn’t want him to think that whole thing meant nothing.

“And it was so pure.” Roman teased, shaking Logan gently by the shoulders. The nerd blushed.

“How long were you eavesdropping?” Logan asked.

“The entire time.” Roman assured him. “I was in the closet, ironically.”

“We planned it after I told Roman about pulling a prank on Amanda once.” Allison explained. “He said I would be the ‘perfect accomplice’.”

“I see you were.” Logan gave her a soft smile. “I never suspected a thing.”

Allison gave a proud grin. 

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door and her attention turned that way. She looked up at the humans with a curious frown.

“I’ll go check who’s come a’knockin’.” Roman declared, heading into the living room. He pressed his ear to the door. “Who goes there?”

“It’s us, Princey,” Virgil said through the door with a sigh.

“Hi, Roman!” Patton exclaimed.

“Oh.” Roman opened the door, happily surprised to see Amanda in Patton’s hands. “Oh!”

“Uh…hey.” Amanda gave a slight wave.

“We wanted to come and check on you, make sure Allison didn’t end up in a jar again,” Virgil said, giving Roman a look before heading into the apartment.

“Not that we think you _would_ do it again, just…making sure,” Patton said with a small smile. “And Amanda wanted to come too.”

“I’m supervising,” Amanda explained.

“Oh, no, I can assure you, we’re getting along swimmingly here, no jars necessary.” Roman paused, turning back to the bedroom with a smirk. “Hey Logan, is Allison in a jar?”

“…no?” A confused and alarmed Logan called back.

Allison chuckled a little. “I’m jarless!” She called out, hoping she would be heard from where she was. She turned to Logan. “Maybe we should join them.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Logan placed his palm down for her.

Allison looked down at the hand and let out a deep breath before slowly climbing on. Logan was good now, she could trust him.

Carefully Logan brought Allison up, cradling her in a fashion that was safe but not constricting as he slowly made his way into the living room. 

“See? She’s fine!” Roman insisted, giving Allison a grin.

Patton grinned happily as he saw her. “Hi, Allison! Everything okay here?”

Allison smiled and nodded. “Yeah…I think everything worked out pretty well.” She looked at her two humans before turning to Amanda. “Glad I took your advice.”

“I got mad human skills.” Amanda grinned, giving two thumbs up to show she was happy that everything was working out. 

Allison grinned, giggling slightly. Patton could help but grin at how cute that was. “Well, it seems like everything is working out! I mean, I’d even say we’re all friends!”

“Wow, that was fast.” Amanda seemed impressed. Then again, Allison wasn’t one to hold a grudge. 

“It was friendship at first sight.” Roman decided.

“No, that is entirely inaccurate.” Logan sighed. “But after careful discussion, we are certainly on pleasant terms and have agreed to move forwards in a friendly manner.”

“And that’s all that really matters,” Allison said, smiling. “Yeah, we might not have started off…great. But I think you guys have all proven yourself to be trustworthy.”

“Aww, Allison!” Patton exclaimed, smiling wide. Virgil snorted.

“Not great is an understatement to how everything started but…yeah, I think you’re right.”

Amanda hummed, looking between the humans she knew, the humans she didn’t, and her best friend. “So… now what?”

“We…go on as normal?” Patton suggested.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this normal.” Allison brought up. “After all, we technically _should_ be packing up to move away…but I have to admit, I don’t want to.”

“I can’t move,” Amanda informed her, a knowing grin on her features. “I’ve got a job now.”

“You…what?” Logan looked puzzled by this development.

Allison blinked. “I’m…sorry? You have a _job_?” How did that happen?

Patton giggled but Virgil was the one to answer. “She’s our resident spider slayer.”

Allison’s eyes widened. “Ooooooh, but wait, why?”

“Because I wanted to do something useful if I’m going to be out and about all the time,” Amanda explained.

“A spider slayer? That’s so brave!” Roman praised.

“Are you mocking me?” Amanda squinted, uncertain.

“No no, I assure you, my praises are sincere,” Roman assured her. 

“Oh, well then, thanks.” Amanda gave a shy smile, preening from the compliment.

“She is pretty good at killing spiders,” Allison said, before looking down in thought. “Well…I want to do something too! If…If it’s okay to even stay with you guys?” She asked, realizing Roman and Logan hadn’t actually said she could yet.

“Yes, of course, we would love to have you.” Roman tried to contain his excitement at the prospect of Allison sticking around.

“Indeed. Although, you are certainly not required to kill spiders if you do not wish to perform such a task.” Logan assured her. Though he could see how spiders could be a threat to borrowers, from the human side of things they were quite beneficial to the environment.

“Yeah…I’ve never really been a huge spider killing person.” She was afraid of them, in all honesty. She thought for a moment. “Oh! But I can sew pretty well. Maybe I can sew any rips you get in your clothes?” She suggested.

“I’m certain your precision would be much finer than our own in that regard,” Logan observed.

“We wouldn’t want to overwork you, but if that makes you happy your assistance is more than welcome.” Roman agreed with a smile.

“Well, it looks like I’ve got a job now too!” Allison exclaimed. “So…I guess we’re both staying then.”

“Yay! Oh, I’m so happy!” Patton grinned. 

“Same. I’m glad you guys aren’t going anywhere. I’d, uh…I’d miss you.” Virgil said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Sap.” Amanda teased. 

“Well if we’re all in agreement, then perhaps we should _all_ get better acquainted,” Roman suggested, gesturing to the group as a whole.

“In what way?” Logan asked.

“Oh! I could cook dinner for everyone back at our apartment?” Patton suggested. “Maybe we could even watch a movie afterwards.”

“That…sounds fun.” Allison grinned. “I haven’t seen a movie before. Mostly because uh…I was still trying to escape during my chance to watch one.”

“Right.” Roman looked sheepish. “Well, it would be wonderful to amend that.”

“It sounds like a good suggestion, if everyone is agreed.” Logan looked around for confirmation.

“If a movie is anything like Sherlock, I’m all in,” Amanda assured them.

“Sherlock?” Allison asked. She thought that was a book.

“We watched the TV show Sherlock on Netflix the other day,” Virgil explained with a shrug.

“Oh, gotcha.”

“Well great! Then everyone grab some pajamas and head over to our place! I’ll start up some dinner, everyone okay with pizza?” Patton asked with a grin.

“Yeah!” Allison knew what pizza was and was excited to finally be able to try it.

“Yes, that sounds great!” Amanda echoed Allison’s excitement.

“Affirmative.” Logan nodded, his dramatic roommate nodding as well.

“Then let’s go! Best friend movie night commences now!” Patton shouted, bouncing up and down but still being mindful of Amanda.

The group journeyed together down to the lower apartment, taking the first steps on their journey as new friends.


End file.
